To fear what we do not understand
by Chilisha
Summary: I suck at summaries, sorry. Mostly gay porn, you have been warned. Written from both Ichigo's and his hollow's point of view.
1. To fear what we do not understand

Ichigo POV: I grunted, back hitting something hard enough that I bounced off of it. "What the hell!?..." One eye cracked open, a hand raising to shove through my hair. It froze though and I jolted to my feet. This was!- "But how the hell did I get here?!" I growled, eyes scanning over the towering skyscrapers dotting the clouds. "I brought you. King!~" The voice sent an involuntary shiver up my spine. I spun to see my inner hollow crouched some 50 or so feet above me. One leg dangled over the edge of the building, swinging like a pendulum. It broke up my view of his face and the leering grin that stretched his lips unnaturally wide. "You?! Wait! Did you say you brought me here?!" He vanished suddenly and I whirled around just in time to stop the swing of his blade. Sparks danced between us as they slid against each other. "Not bad, King." The mocking tone made me growl and I jumped back to put some space between us. He didn't bother to follow me though. The blade of his sword spilt the side of the building and he leaned against it, chin landing on the hilt. His full weight resting there as he drooped himself over it. "You look tense, partner. What's the matter? You leave me here all alone then when we finally meet again you look so angry. Don't tell me you didn't miss me." Hard golden eyes watched me intently. "Stop playing games!! I want to know why I'm here!!" The hollow chuckled, blue tongue darting out to wet his lips. "And suppose I don't feel like telling you. Then what will you do, your majesty?" A false bored look tugged down his pale features as he raised one hand to inspect his nails. The fake disinterest couldn't hide the odd, something in his eyes. I couldn't place just what that emotion was, but I knew I didn't like it. My hands tightened around Zangetsu, swinging him out to face down the hollow. "I'll force it out of you!!"

One brow arched toward his hair line and he chuckled. "You'll force me, King? Well when you put it like that." He vanished suddenly, and this time I couldn't block the blow. His leg connected with my gut and I choked back my scream. The ground tumbled under me roughly and I gasped as I slammed into a wall. Things tilted around me and blood splattered onto the glass below me as I knelt. "It doesn't look like you're in any position to be forcing anyone! You haven't even realized it yet!!" A hand came out of no where, ceasing my throat to slam me backwards. Hard gold eyes locked me in place as an immense blast of power crippled me. My fingers caught his wrist, clawing at him as I tried to get myself under control. I could beat him! I'd gotten so much stronger since we last faced off! "Is that you think, King~?!" The word was drawn out and spat like an insult as he surged forward until only a few inches separated us. "Have you shoved me so far to the back of your mind that you truly believe that you're the only one who has gotten stronger?!" Hot breath burnt my skin as he hissed at me, rage burning in his eyes. It was strange, I dully noted. That he was so warm. I expected he'd be as cold as he looked. I swallowed against his palm, fingers tightening around Zangetsu. Pain Lance through my arm suddenly and I screamed as he rammed his own through it, pinning me there. "Look at you! Pathic! I told you didn't I?! That I'd never carry a king weaker than me!!" The heavy iron taste of blood coated my tongue and I coughed as his hand vanished from my throat. The blade was with drawn as well and I slumped to the ground, trying to catch my breath. "Get up!! I won't tolerate weakness!!"

The flat of Zangetsu's blade caught my chin, cold metal bitting into my abused flesh. It jerked my face up to his, eyes burning angrily. "So now you're going to kill me?!" He snarled, blade slashing through my chest when it swung downward. Blood splattered over the ground and he kicked me again. "I told you to get up!!" Water stung my back as I plunged into it, blood mixing in forming a cloud as I sank. *Move, damn it! Move!!* I roared in my mind. The hollow dove into the water, rocketing toward me and I snarled. *Move!!!* My eyes widened, hands tightening around Zangetsu's hilt and I roared. "Getsuga tenshou!!" A massive blue wave rushed from the blade, slicing through the water and I panted. "Did I get him?" "Not even close!" A hand curled around my throat, shoving me back against a building as he bit my neck. I jerked away from him but he slammed my head back into the glass. "Don't make me tell you again, King! If you're weak! I'll kill you!" I swallowed thickly, watching that odd flickering in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?!" His lips tugged down, teeth peaking it at me. "That should be obvious! I refuse to serve someone weaker than me!" A breath whizzed from my abused chest. "That's not... What I meant." I panted, one hand catching his wrist. "Why force me into showing you that strength?! Why not just kill me if you want to take over so bad?!!" His eyes narrowed, throwing me away from him before planting his foot in my stomach. I screamed, water filling my lungs as my ribs cracked under him. "What kind of stupid question is that?!! If you refuse, then I will kill you!!" Zangetsu was swung down and it flashed seemingly in slow motion toward me. Every heartbeat sounded in my ears *Lub-dub... Lub-dub... Lub-dub* It counted out the seconds, stretching them seemingly into hours and my eyes widened. *Lub-dub... Lub-dub.* My lips pulled up over my teeth and I snarled, fingers cluching Zangetsu. *Lub-dub... Lub-dub... Lub-dub* "No! I! Can't!! Let you!! Getsuga tenshou!!!" *Lub-dub* The attack raced from me, black and red archs blasting away everything in their path as I staggered to my feet. *Lub-dub* Water rained down over us from the blast and I fell over Zangetsu, his support the only thing keeping me up. *Lub-dub* My eyes finally lifted to see the hollow tumble to his knees in front of me. Blood splattered onto his smirk tilted lips as he coughed, wounds already healing. I swallowed thickly, watching him raise to his feet. My legs wobbled under me but I forced them to hold my weight. Too bad I couldn't make them move yet. A pale hand shot out, snatching the front of my shihakusho to yank me just a breath apart from him. "There's my King. Don't make me tell you again. Next time I might not be so easy on you." Hot lips sealed against mine and I jerked away from him in shock.

The front of my shihakusho slipped from his fingers and I tumbled down. My body jolted up from the bed, a gasp filling my lungs as I jerked my eyes around the room. My room. My bed. I was sleeping? My eyes widened, one hand shoving itself through my sweat damp hair. "No way that was a dream! It felt so real! But why would he-?!..." My lips tingled from the ghost of contact and I pulled my hand down to look at it. My fingers broke up the outline of my room until I squeezed my eyes shut. The bed rushed up at me as I flopped back into it, palm pressed into my eyes. "Ichigo? Are you ok?" Rukia asked, closet door hissing softly as she opened it. I sighed, eyes remained closed as residual tremors quivered through my muscles. "Yeah... Just a... Really strange dream. Go back to sleep, Rukia." Her gaze flickered over me hotly but I didn't pay her any mind. I was exhausted and I just wanted to go back to sleep. Without anymore dreams if possible.

My alarm rang loudly in my ears, waking from my thankfully hollow free slumber. One hand shoved back through my hair as I sat up, legs swinging over the edge. My closet door slid open smoothly and Rukia's legs poked out to dangle where they couldn't reach the floor. "Are you ok, Ichigo? You sounded rather stressed last night when you woke up." I sighed, blunt nails scratching back my scalp. More as something to keep me busy than actually being ichy. "Just a dream." A low dark chuckle echoed at the out skirts of my consciousness. I jumped a bit, fingers freezing in their scratching. Rukia was in front of me suddenly, watching me in concern and I shook off my shock. "What happened to you just now?!" She demanded, eyes hard and intense and I swallowed back the lump in my throat. "Nothing. I need to get going." I stood from the bed, forcing her to move or be pressed against me as I hastily tugged on some clothes and ran down the steps. *Just what the hell was that?!* My eyes drifted to my hand, watching my fingers curl and extend a few times before balling into a fist. "Ichigo! Don't forget your lunch! And come eat breakfast before you go!" Yuzu called, halting me from escaping out the door. A long breath was a taken to still my nerves, counting to 10 before turning to face her with a smile. Too bad it couldn't be real. "Sorry, Yuzu. I'm not really hungry this morning, but thanks for reminding me about lunch." She pouted, watching me hurry over to grab the box before finally escaping. I needed to clear my head.

Keigo jumped me the second I got through the doors and I ducked under his grab so he tumbled down the hall. "Yo." One hand was raised in a retreating greeting as I continued down the hall. I just wasn't in the mood for banter today. The chair rushed up at me as I plopped into it. Scratches and dull gray marks littered it's work surface from the numerous other students that sat there before me. Some might say it was dirty and ugly but it gave me something to focus my mind on as I counted the imperfections. The soft click and squeak of shoes filled my ears far louder than I remember them being. Or maybe that's just how my mind perceived them. In any case they drown out my scrambled thoughts, if only for the moment. "Ok! Looks like everyone is here today so let's start our lesson!" Ms. Ochi instructed cheerfully and I breathed a sigh. My bag was rummaged through, finding the correct book quickly. It clunked softly as I sat it down and flipped to the page she'd called out. I was honestly glad to have something else to occupy my mind. My lips still burnt from the dream and I swore I could still feel his hand around my throat. I swallowed thickly, reaching to rub the area self consciousness. A low distance chuckle reverberated around my head and I jolted against my desk. It was undeniably closer than just an hour ago. *Of course I am, King. Have you completed failed to notice just how close I've gotten?* My breath caught, frozen in place as my own hand crept up around my throat against my will. *Then let me show you. I'm right here, King. I have been for a while now. How pitiful you didn't even realize.*

The chair shrieked against the floor as I jumped from it, toppling over in my haste. The hand at my throat went lax and I could feel everyone staring at me as I stumbled and tripped my way from the class. I had to get away! Inside my head the hollow chuckled. *Where do you think you're running to? I'm inside you after all. You can't escape!* One hand raised, blunt nails scratching at the side of my face. I swore I could feel that blasted mask forming under my skin. "No!! I won't let you take over!!" He barked with laughter, reaching hands grasping and tearing at my mind until I could see him standing in front of me. *You won't let me take over, King?! There wouldn't be anything you could do to stop me in your current state!!* His wide leering grin stretched his lips and I stumbled under a rock, falling face first into the grass. "No!!" *Yes!! You're my King!! And if you don't want to be gobbled up then I suggest you start acting like one!!* Blood trickled down into my eye, painting my vision red. Someone landed next to me and I jumped away from them, reaching for a weapon that wasn't there. "Ichigo!!" That voice! "Orihime!! Stay back!!" The hazy red image froze, hands balling against her chest as mine heaved for breath. *Now look what you've done. You've scared the poor thing.* "Shut up!! I won't give you control!!" Every muscle in my body trembled as I desperately tried to force him back. *Tsk! You really are a fool, partner! Do I need to drag you back in here for another lesson?!! I won't serve someone weaker than me!! Not get off your knees and stand, King!!* My legs wobbled and he snarled at me. *You're pathic!! And you call yourself my King!!* My jaw clenched and I finally forced myself up. "I am your King!! I'm in control!! Not you!!" *Then act like it!!* He screamed, surging against my mind until I lashed out against him using his own power. I hated using it but it was the only way to force him back.

His presence was washed away to the out skirts of my mind, barely tickling my consciousness. He wasn't gone, and he wasn't going to give up. But I had bought myself some time. "I will never let you have control!" He chuckled, prowling around the edge like a tiger waiting to pounce. *We shall see, King. You're getting so lax and it pisses me off! One of these times I'll stop warning you!* I swallowed thickly, sinking to my knees but he snarled at me. *Up!! A King kneels for no one!! You have more than enough power at your disposal that no one should be able to bring you to even one knee! Let alone both!* His energy rushed at me but I fought back, refusing to let him in. He growled against my mind. Pain lanced through my gut like I'd been stabbed but there was no wound when I reached for it. "What was!-" The hollows power flooded through my body making it tremble. Blood trickled down my lip when I bit through it and he sneered at me. *Get up I said!! Or I'll take your body right here!! Get up!!* I gritted my teeth, nails still clawing at my face as I finally got to my feet once more. *Tsk!! Stop being so weak!!* I swallowed thickly, his presence fading away from my mind but the energy remained. My chest heaved for lost breath and Orihime took a hesitant step towards me. "Ichigo?..." I heaved a sigh, offering a weak smile and she ran the few yards between us. Her healing shield stretched across my face where I had dug it open, knitting the damage back to like it never happened. "It was your, hollow wasn't it?..." A shaky breath left my lungs and I inclined my head. "It's going to be ok, Orihime. I won't let him win." She looked really nervous and I hated I'd done that. I hated having others worry over me. The pain dulled to nothing and the shield vanished. "I'm sorry I worried you, Orihime... Everything will be ok. I promise." A small smile curved up her lips and she nodded lightly. "I should get back to class. And you should go rest. I'll tell the teacher that you just had a bad stomach ache." I breathed a sigh, eyes darting over the grass below me. "Thank you, Orihime. I'm sorry about all this." She threw herself at me suddenly, arms winding around my waist as she buried her face. "Don't apologize, Ichigo. I know you'll win. You haven't failed any of us yet and I know that you can beat this hollow too!" He rumbled lightly making me flare out to try and put some more distance between us. "Thank you, Orihime. I think I'll take your advice and go rest." She nodded, finally letting me go though I wasn't sure just what to do now. Resting meant he could drag me back into his world and I surely didn't want that. But I was exhausted after that battle. ~hollow hollow hollow~ My pass chimed. "Well, it looks like that choice was made for me."


	2. To fear what we do not understand(3-21 1...

My feet skidded across the ground when I got to where the spiritual pressure was coming from. I couldn't see anything though. "Where the hell did it go?" Zangetsu landed on my shoulder as I looked around the area. I could feel it for sure, but I couldn't see it anywhere. Something grabbed my leg suddenly and I gasped, swinging out. A snarl sounded as my blade hit something and I was let go. Blood spattered onto the ground as it roared and I jumped away to get some distance between us. "I'll give you credit, soulreaper!! It's been decades since anyone has cut me!! You won't do it twice though!!" My eyes widened, dodging away when his voice changed directions. "You're invisible?!" I growled and he laughed. "You catch on quickly!!" Claws racked over my back and I choked off my scream at the searing pain. *You fool!! Use my strength before you get us both killed!!* My hollow demanded, forcing his power at me but I shoved him away. "No!! I won't give in to you!!" He growled but I faultered when teeth sank into my shoulder. "You won't?!! It looks to me like you don't have a choice!!" Blood trickled down the corner of my mouth and I could hear my heartbeat. *Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub.* *I warned you!! Now I'm taking over!!* *Lub-dub.* My eyes widened, feeling the hollow surge forward in me and washed me away like I was nothing. *Lub-dub.* This couldn't be how things ended! *Lub-dub* My back hit something hard and I groaned, eyes jerking around the towering buildings of my inner world. A shrill cackle shook the air around me and I heard the splatter of blood hitting the ground. A pained scream echoed through the space and I hit my knees. "You should have never laid your hands on what belongs to me!! Die!!" The sickly wet sound of a blade slashing through flesh and bone filled my ears and I covered them against it.

Feet invaded my vision suddenly and I lifted my eyes to see the pale version of myself lording over me. The edge of his blade was leveled with my throat and I swallowed thickly. "Get up!" He snapped, edge bitting into my chin where it lifted my face to his. My teeth gritted against one another, grinding as I rose to my feet to face him. "I warned you, King!" Beside me, my hand balled into fist as he prowled around me like a caged beast. He was just waiting on the right moment to strike. I gasped, spinning around when he moved. It wasn't the attack I expected though. A pale hand snatched my throat, dragging me into him. I lashed out only to find my hand empty. My eyes widened, staring in shock at where Zangetsu had been. A low throaty chuckle slithered across my skin. "Are you looking for this, King!? I don't think you deserve it. You refuse to use it's power so why should I let have it?" I reached at it but he yanked it away, stabbing it into the building. "Let me go!!" His hand was wretched from my neck but he kicked my legs out from under me and pinned me to the glass. "I don't think so! I've given you plenty of chances and now I'm going to teach you a lesson! If you refuse to hold your crown then I'll take it and you! I'm YOUR king now!!" *Lub-dub* I gasped, breath fogging the cold glass below as he pressed me into it. "Get off of me, hollow!!" He snorted, inspecting his nails. "That's Shiro to you, servant! And I don't think I will! I rather like you right where you are." Hot breaths skittered over my neck and I tried to throw him off but he easily forced me back. "I said no! I'm in control now! Of your power and mine!" My eyes dilated, quivering as I felt all my power drain from my body. *Lub-dub! Lub-dub! Lub-dub!* My heart rate picked up, hammering in my chest as blunt nails racked down my back. It was surprisingly gentle for what I expected from him but also sent a cold jolt of fear into my stomach when his tongue wet my neck. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!!" He chuckled, teeth nipping just under my ear. "What ever I want. I have you completely at my mercy now and I'm going to take full advantage of that, servant!" I snarled, shoving against him but my body froze in shock when he rent my shihakusho down the back. "I've had a lot of time to think about what I wanted to do to you. I had pictured it to be a bit different. But you made a mistake when you turned your back on me! I'll make sure you never do that again!" *Lub-dub!* "No!!" My eyes shuddered with horror as I realized what he had planned. "Yes! I'm going to bend you to my will and make you scream! And you're going to love every moment of it!!"

I swung at him, managing to throw him off. It only lasted a moment though before Zangetsu's wrap snaked around my arms, cinching tight. The blade was driven to the hilt above my head and he chuckled. "Oh, King. How far you've fallen. But don't worry. I'll take care of us both since you won't. I'll keep you here, keep you safe. And no one but me will ever touch you again!" I snarled, yanking franticly against my binds as he loomed over me. "I won't let you!! Zangetsu!!" A sneer twisted up his features as fingers ceased my throat. "I've told you haven't I?! I'm in control now! All your power is mine and you can't do anything without my say so! Scream all you like! It won't make a difference." Dark yellow eyes started at me intently, mocking me as I tried to kick him off. It didn't effect him at all though and he just threw open my shihakusho. "Relax. I'll make you enjoy this." A hot mouth descended onto my neck and I arched away from him. "Don't!!" He chuckled, teeth scraping a pink path down my middle. I tried to get away but he shoved my hips forcefully back down. "You bastard!! I'm going to kill you!!" Golden eyes rolled over in their black backdrop as his tongue slipped out to dip into my navel. My stomach jumped into the contact despite myself and I felt it churn inside me. "Stop!!" Warm breath tickled my skin as he hummed. "Relax... You'll enjoy this." Teeth nipped just above my groin and I screamed, trying to buck him off of me. "You can't!! Stop!!" "Oh I believe I can. And I will. You're mine now." It was barely more than a mumble as my hakama was ceased in his mouth and torn from my hips. My eyes squeezed closed as cool air washed over my bare skin. "All that fuss and you're hard already. Look at me, partner." A burning hand wrapped around me and I fought not to buck up into him. "Please stop!!" It was out before I could stop it and he scoffed. "Kings don't beg. They take what they want." My hands trembled, blood bubbling from my lip where I bit through it. How could this have happened? I didn't understand how had I gotten here? Fingers petted gently over my thighs making them flinch into him as my body gave out from under me. "Why don't you just kill me?!!" Anger twisted up his lips and he snarled in my face. "Because I want you to live! And I won't quite until you give up this mere existence! Now shut up!" Teeth caught my lip as he kissed me hard enough to bruise. I bit his tongue when he slipped it into my mouth but he just grunted as if it felt good. The hot iron taste of his blood coated my tongue and I spat it at him when he finally pulled away.

A mildly surprised look crossed his face as he scuffed up the bloody saliva with the back of his hand and licked it away. "Feisty. Don't ever lose that fire." A hot path of open mouthed kisses left a moist trail down my middle making my stomach jump into the contact. I hated how good this felt! How could I be enjoying it?! A useless whimper escaped from my throat that I couldn't quite choke back. "That's it... Just let go now. I'm in control now and you don't have to worry about a thing." A tear escaped from the corner of my eye and I swallowed back my sob as something hot and wet sank over the head of my cock. "Stop! Please stop!" It was little more than a pitiful whimper as another tear squeezed out. If it bothered him he didn't let on though. The warmth of his mouth was like an agonizing torture. It felt so good and yet I felt disgusted that I was enjoying it. My hands balled into fist, back leaving the wall to buck into his tormenting mouth. Just that act alone made me feel dirty. Like I was covered in filth that no amount of water could ever clean away. I swallowed thickly, burying my eyes into my arm as his tongue petted and stroked over me. The hot burn of his gaze scorched my skin as he swallowed me completely. I tensed, hips leaving the glass to press into his attention and I gritted my teeth. It shouldn't feel good. I shouldn't enjoy it. And yet the only thing I could think about was the way his throat tightened around me. He groaned against me, pulling off to catch a few breaths as his fingers encircled me. "How's that, King?" A shaky breath left my lungs, a barely suppressed sob chasing it. I wouldn't let him know how much this effected me. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. A hand cupped my balls, needing them lightly before lowering back down to take me back into his mouth. A thick groan forced it's way from my throat, heels digging into the glass. I hated having so little control over my body. *Humm* Blood coated my tongue when I bit it, leaking down the corner of my mouth. A tight knot formed in my stomach along side the nausea and I lost control of my voice for just a moment. A sob escaped my lips and he hummed around me, sucking harder. Teeth scraped ever so gently against me as his pace picked up. "You bastard!..." I hissed through my clenched teeth. A chuckle vibrated through me and he nuzzled down onto me, swallowing thickly. I tensed, every muscle in my body growing taught as my balls tightened in his hand. "No!!" My eyes opened wide as I surged up into his mouth against my will. He groaned around me, drinking in my release as the knot of pleasure snapped. His mouth left me with a slick *pop* and he caught me in his hand. "You look so amazing when you cum!..." Several hot open mouthed kisses were nibbled along the length of my falling cock and I breathed a sigh. It was over at least.

My knees were knocked apart suddenly and I jerked my eyes to him as he settled between them. "Wait!! What are you doing?!!" He chuckled, yanking down his hakama so his length sprung free from them. The top was shrugged off as well and tossed away haphazardly to flutter to the ground. "You made me so hard watching you!! I can't wait to see what it feels like inside you!!" I sobbed, trying to free my hands but I couldn't find any strength to do so with. "Calm down now. You'll hurt yourself if you don't." He chided, clearing his throat into his hand. Thick strings of saliva and cum were coughed into his palm and I arched away from him. Not that it did me much good. The handful of moisture went to lube his cock before he sucked just 2 fingers into his mouth. His blue tongue followed them as they with drew, spit bridging the gap to his lips until it snapped. My feet dug into the glass, shoving myself away from him. A hand caught my hip though, flipping me over onto my stomach so my cheek was pressed into the cold glass. 2 fingers prodded the tight ring of muscle and I tried desperately to escape from him only to be shoved back down. My stomach hit the building and I bit my lip as the digits penetrated into me. "Please..." *Hhcckk!* Something warm and wet trickled down the cleft of my ass and he used it to slid deeper. "That's it. You're already starting to loosen up for me." His knuckles slipped into me and I panted as another finger joined the first 2. My breath fogged the glass below my cheek and I glared at my reflection as he knocked my knees apart with his. I was so weak. I couldn't do anything to stop him. The fingers inside me pulled up gently, working me open before something much larger pressed into me. *Hiss!* "Damn you're tight!" My chest hitched as he lowered to bite my neck. "You feel just as amazing as I thought you would around me! So hot and tight! I can't wait to fill you with my cum! You'll never belong to anyone else! Only me! Always me!" His hips surged forward and I snarled as he seated himself fully inside me in one thrust. Tears burnt my eyes, trickling down my face. I expected it to hurt but it really didn't. It was a bit uncomfortablely but nothing like I expected and in some ways it made this harder. If he hurt me then I wouldn't enjoy it. "Look at yourself! I'm ready to cum just watching your face! You're so beautiful when you're pleasured like this!" A sharp clap of skin echoed around me when he gave a teasing thrust. My eyes widened, a shaky moan being ripped from my throat as he hit something that made my cock twitch. *Pant!* "What was that? Must have found your sweet spot. I'll remember that." Another buck of his hips made me press back into him despite myself. *Nah! Pant! Pant!* "Please!" *Pant! Pant! Pant! Gasp!* "Oh, King! Keep making those noises!" My teeth clenched but they couldn't contain the sounds. *Ahh! Gasp! Ahh!* "That's it! You sound so good!" *Gasp!* Fingers dimpled my hips as he used his weight to keep me pinned as he robe me. *Pant!* My cock throbbed from it's place trapped under me and my mouth fell open as he continued to assault that thing inside me. *Nahhhh!* A long keen whined from my lungs and he fell over me, mouth kissing and bitting along my neck. "Good! So good! *Ah!* Damn it! King!" *Pant! Pant! Gasp!*

I sobbed, hips bucking up into him and he yanked me to my knees without breaking rhythm. Why did this have to feel so damn good?!! I could work through the pain! But I couldn't do anything with this! *Pant!* Hot lips sealed against my shoulder blade sucking and angry red kiss into my skin. "Mine!! You're mine!!" My mouth fell open, letting a thick string of drool roll out where I had failed at swallowing it back. *Nah!* "Say it, King!! Say you're mine!!" *Pant! Pant!* *Gasp!* My legs wobbled against the force of his thrust and I shook my head. The thick head of his cock rubbed relentlessly against my sweet spot. Each pound of his hips sliced through the air, slick with sweat that aided our movements. *Whaannn! Ahhh!* "Say it!! I need you to say it!! I'm so close!!" My eyes opened to watch my mirror image below me. A bright red blush painted it's face as it panted. "No!!" "Yes!! Just one word! Just one! All you have to say is, yours!" Hot breaths panted against my ear as he leaned over my back. I shook my head, tears beading in the air as he kissed my neck hotly. *Gasp!* Sweat trickled down his body, slicking our skin where we made contact. "Please!? Just say it for me!" Teeth nipped my ear and I lost a groan as I rocked back against him. "Damn I'm almost!!-" *Pant! Pant! Pant! Gasp!* A hand wrapped around my cock, stroking me franticly and I couldn't catch my scream. *Ahhh!!* "Oh, King!! You sound so sweet!! Do that again!!" Tears trickled down my face though I couldn't tell if they were, pleasure, anger, or frustration, or even a jumbled mix of them all. Hot noisey kisses were pressed against my shoulder and I failed at muffling another keen. "That's good!! That's so good!! You're so close too!! I can feel you getting tighter! Come on, King! Stop holding it in!! Let go!!" I screamed as the hand around my cock tightened. "Yes!! I'm so close!!" *Ahhh!!* *Pant!* "Oh, King!!" His thrust grew more forceful against me, the thick head of his cock hammering against that sweet spot. Drool mixed with tears down my chin as I sobbed. My balls tightened and I bit my lip as my second orgasm ravished my body. A scream was wretched from my chest and his own chased it. *Ahhhh!!* "Yes!! King!! Oh! *nah!! Gasp! Gasp! Pant!* So good!!" His hips slammed into me, losing rhythm in his pleasure until they locked tight with mine. My stomach hit the building when he slumped over me, legs refusing to hold us both. My cum splattered wetly as I landed in it. *Pant! Pant! Pant!* Warmth spread over my insides and I sobbed as he kissed my neck and back. "How was that, King?" He asked, nuzzling his nose against me. I swallowed thickly, eyes unfocused as they stared without seeing my own reflection. His cock softened within me, slowly slipping from me as he smiled against my back. "What's the matter? No more threats?..." *Humm* "That's ok. I'm pretty tired after that too. Just sleep now. I'll take care of everything."

Shiro POV: I breathed a sigh, forcing myself to hold my own weight once more to untie my King. He must have been really exhausted after that to be so subdued. One hand reached up, petting back the hair from his eyes so I could see them. They didn't look right though, and I frowned. "What's the matter, King?" His normally passionate chestnut eyes seemed to hold little to no life now and I flinched away when they flicked my way. "Hey! What's wrong?!" For a moment they lingered on me though I wasn't entirely convinced they he was seeing me. Then they just slipped closed. "King?!" It was barely a whisper as I picked him up. His head lolled limply forward and I pulled him into me so he was resting against my shoulder. "You must just be tired! That's ok! You get some sleep. I've got you now." He didn't so much as flinch as I stood with him. Hopefully once he got some rest he'd be back to himself. Well. Before he started shoving me away anyhow. I hated the distance he'd forced between us. Something plunked down onto my head and I flinched, looking up at the sky for another drop of rain to pelt down onto me. Where had this storm come from? Dark angry clouds swirled over head and I stepped back. Several more drops of rain stung my skin and the sky opened suddenly as my King screamed. The sound made my whole body turn as cold as my skin implied it should be. It was as if ice had formed in my veins and I hugged him tightly to me. "King?!!" The roar of pelting rain drown out his howls and I tried to yank up a window only for it to melt under my hand. "What?!!" My eyes jerked around me, watching the building all melting under the rain. "No!! This can't!!-" My King fell silent and I watched him widely. His own eyes were as wide as mine, mouth hanging open as he panted. Water rushed into his lips and I cluched him closer. The surface under me vanished suddenly and I was falling. "What the hell is going on?!!" My jaw clenched, forming platforms to jump to the ground. My feet sunk in mud though and I watched in horror as my world dissolved around me. Everything! Even the ground had been washed away and replaced by mud! "King!! You have to stop this!! Listen to me!! King!!-..." I jerked his eyes up to me but they looked so lifeless. The only thing to tell me that he was still alive was the frantic pounding of his heart against my hand. "Hey!! What the hell happened!!?" He didn't answer. Not when I shook him and when when I slapped him. There was no emotion what so ever. It was as if he had completely shut down. "King?!!" My legs trembled, threatening to give out as I tried to figure out what the hell happened. He had been enjoying it! I know he had! As stubborn as he was he would never give in easy and I'd made him scream for me! So what was the problem?! I'd made him feel good! "King!! Tell me what to do!!" His head wobbled limply when I shook him.

Dirt caked under my nails and I frowned, looking over the filth clinging to his skin that I had somehow missed until now. "How did?!-" I growled, scrubbing at it but no matter how much was washed away there was always more. My hand froze against him before dragging him flush with me. "What happened to you, King?!! Is this really because of what I did?!! Please make it stop!! I'm sorry!! I never imagined it would do this to you!! Please come back to me!!" My knees hit the ground, mud splashing around me and I let out a frustrated scream into the rain. It filled my mouth, trickling down my throat. The taste was bitter and salty like tears and my heart hammered in my chest. I hated how things had changed so quickly. How had I been so wrong about his reaction?! "I'll fix this!! I swear I'll fix it!!" My eyes jerked around the rain soaked world trying to peer through the water to find some place dry. There was not one building left, not even a house from the town he lived in. The only structure left that hadn't melted in the bitter rain would barely pass as a shack. But anything was better than staying out here in the rain. "Hold on, King! I'll get us someplace dry!" I tried to run but the mud had swallowed up my legs and had crept up my waist. "What?!!" *Graa!!* I forcefully wretched myself from the rapidly forming swamp that threatened to drag me under. My feet sunk as I ran, almost tripping with every step until I landed heavily against the door. It creaked under my weight and I threw it open, collapsing to my knees when I stumbled inside. Even here the mud found its way in. It wasn't nearly as deep though and I climbed to my feet, kicking the door closed. This place. It was so small and unkept. Cobwebs hung in all 4 corners. The floor was mud and the only thing in here was a worn and dirty mattress with an equally worn and dirty blanket. It wasn't even in a frame but instead was set right in the mud. The shack was so small, having just 2 feet between the mattress on the 2 sides not pressed into the corner. "King... Is this what-... This is what you feel like?!..." One hand pushed back his hair but those same dull eyes greeted me. Lifeless and cold. I hated them! "I don't understand! I thought that you'd finally stop blocking me out after I showed you how good I could make you feel! What happened?!" No answer was given and I crushed him back against me. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!! I'll fix this! I swear I will! Just wait here for me! I have to get us somewhere safe then I'll stay with you! Wait for me, King!" The sorry excuse for a bed sagged under his weight and I just watched him for a moment before taking control over his body.

The door to his room was shoved open and I grabbed the mod soul, knocking the pill from his throat before swallowing it myself. "Hey!! What's the idea just showing here like that an!!-" He froze when he saw me and scrambled back. "I-Ichigo?!..." My fist clenched, glaring at him. "No! And if you have any sense at all you'll behave while you're in charge of his body!" He swallowed thickly, head nodding rapidly. "Don't follow! I don't know how long we'll be gone!" The window slammed back and I jumped out of it, heading toward the only place I thought we'd be safe.

The shop keeper watched me warily as I stepped up to face him. "I am staying here." The cheap paper fan hiding the lower half of his face snicked closed and he rocked back against his hand. "What happened to Ichigo?" My jaw clenched and I stepped passed him without giving an answer. He sighed, following me back the hall until I slipped into a room and slumped back against the wall. His intense gaze lingered over me but his hat prevented me from fully seeing his eyes. "I won't ask questions then. I can only assume that the reason you're so set on remaining here is because you're going to be spending a great deal of time in your inner world." A closet was slid open smoothly and he pulled out a bed roll to lay in the corner along with a blanket and pillow. "Here you go. I'll ensure that you aren't disturbed while you're seeing to him." My eyes widened slightly. "I didn't expect it to be so easy." He sighed, turning half way from his place at the door. "I'm sure. But the fact you've come here means you'll need a lot of time. That means that Ichigo is still in you somewhere and you're trying to get him back." The bed roll didn't offer much support as I laid against it but it was better than nothing. "And what makes you so sure I'm not going back to kill him?" The shop keeper offered a half smirk. "You're already out. You've won and that means he didn't have the power to fight. If you wanted him dead he already would be and there wouldn't be any need for you to spend time in that world. You'll be safe here." My eyes slipped closed, joyless smirk titling my lips as the door hissed closed.

Mud squished under my feet as I landed back where I'd left my King. Water had gathered already and I had to use flash step just to stay above it. "Damn... How did I misjudge things this much?" The door opened, letting water flood in before I slammed it closed again. My King didn't look like he had moved an inch and I dropped to my knees to touch his hair. I flinched as much as he did at my first touch. "Hey... It's going to be ok." The backs of my fingers brushed his cheeks but he shifted away from me. I swallowed thickly, tucking my hands back into my lap. "You're the King, ok?! Look! I'm kneeling for you, King!" It was little more than a harsh whisper and he didn't bother looking at me. "King?... Did you hear me?..." His lifeless eyes closed and I snatched my hand back from where it had almost touched his shoulder. "King... No... Not anymore. You've shown me how truly worthless I am. I wish you'd just killed me..." My eyes widened, watching him in shock as silent tears trickled down his face. "That's not true!! You're my King!! Now get up!!" I grabbed his arm and meet no residence when I jerked him to his feet. His head lolled forward, hair falling over his eyes until I yanked them to me. They remained closed and I growled. "Look at me, damn it!!" Slowly those lifeless eyes came open but everything I wanted to say fled. The emptiness in them shook me to the core of my being. They were so dead. Like I had single handedly crushed the light and passion he used to have from him. A tight mostly useless swallow was forced down and I trembled. "Have I really broken you?... Just by trying to make you recognize me?..." One hand lifted, brushing closed his eyes. I couldn't stand to look at them any longer. "I'll fix you! This is never what I wanted! I just wanted you to be my King again!" He stiffened some as I pulled him against me and tucked us into the pitiful mattress. His skin was cold and rough from the filth that refused to be washed away. Had I really made him feel that dirty that it manifested into this world? It sounded like a stupid question even to myself. Obviously I had or we wouldn't be here. "I'm so sorry... Come back to me, King. I need you..."

I shuddered, it was freezing in here. It must have been at least a week that we were here and the shack had flooded. Everything was under water and he showed no improvement what so ever. Even under water the dirt refused to wash away and my fingers fisted in my hair. "King... I'll be back. I have to do something. So just wait on me." Cold disconnected eyes swiveled back to look at me but he said nothing. I leaned forward, barely brushing my lips to his before he turned to watch the wall once more. I swallowed thickly, slipping away to find the shop keeper. Thankful he wasn't hard to locate since he was sitting in the corner of the room. "You're awake. Any luck?" My fist tightened, bunching up the blanket under them. "I need your help. I-... Really messed up..." He frowned, watching me from below the brim of his hat wordlessly. "I thought that he would finally open up to me if I showed him that I wouldn't hurt him. That I could make him feel good. I tried forcing him into needing me through battle but that didn't work. So I thought that maybe he would respond better to pleasure. But now... Everythings gone! I made sure he felt good but his rain washed away everything but that damned shack!!" My fist swung out, cracking the wooden paneling under it. "It's like I ground everything he was too dust and scattered to the wind!... He doesn't speak, he barely lives and his eyes!-... When he looks at me it's like they're dead... Why did he react like that?! I thought for sure he'd spring back and jump on me the second I left him up!" The shop keepers eyes widened, before his hat lowered to cover them. "I see. What you're saying is that you drug him into your inner world and forced him to have sex with you?" I heaved a sigh, inclining my head as I watched my fingers open and close. "It's no wonder he reacted the way he had. Being raised human sex is far different for them than it is others. What you saw as a way to make him feel pleasure he saw as the worst abuse he could have faced. In fact, making him enjoy it probably did far more damage than any battle he's been in. What you did. There's a good chance he'll never fully recover from it." My jaw trembled, one hand tightening into a fist so that my nails drew blood. "You're saying that he'll never be the king I knew again?!... Because of what I did!?..." He heaved a sigh. "Yeah. Thats exactly what I'm saying. It sounds like you've really done a number on him. If what you say is correct then he's lost his will to live." I snarled, hand punching through the wall as I hurled myself back into the chaos I'd created.

The shack was empty when I opened the door and I froze. "King?" I hadn't been gone for very long so he couldn't have gotten far. Water threaded through my fingers as I swam, looking around for him. A shape off in the distance caught my eyes and used my energy to propel myself after him. "King!!" He froze for just a second before forcing out a jet of spiritual pressure that gave him a commanding lead. My jaw clenched, chasing after him. He was quick, I'd give him that and it gave me a glimmer of hope that maybe he wasn't as broken as I thought. A burst of speed got me in front of him and I caught him in my arms. "Don't run from me... Please." His lips parted in a gasp and he bit me when I tucked him against me. It hurt and drew blood but the anger I saw, how ever small was a great relief. A small smile caught my lips, the first one that held any truth since this all started. "Get angry, King. Make me pay for what I did I did to you! I'd gladly take any punishment just to see life in your eyes again." His teeth cut my flesh, blood seeping out into the water as I swam us back to the shack. "Let me go!!" Pain lanced through my middle and my eyes widened when I saw Zangetsu in his hand. The blade had been ran to the hilt through my stomach and I pulled off if it. The wound healed over but the pain lasted for several seconds more as a phantom. "Hey. It's about time you show me some spunk, King." Fierce brown eyes held mine and I smirked, holding out my arms. "That's it, King! Get angry! Hurt me! Do what ever you have to do make me pay! Just go back to being my King again! I can't take seeing you like you were!" For a long moment he just stood there before the fire in his eyes began to extinguish. "No!! Don't go!!" I grabbed him but it was too late. The blade fell limply from his fingers as they shook and I forced down my growl. "Damn... It's ok, though! That's a start and I'll make sure you're back to yourself in no time!" His frame melted against mine and I breathed a sigh, quickly taking him back to the shack. I hated it but it was the only shelter we had. If it could even be called that, flooded as it was. At least it had a bed.

I sighed, fingers tangling in a few strands of orange hair. It was rough under them just as the rest of him and I couldn't wait to banish the dirt from his frame. "I'll make this all go away. All this pain and dread you feel. I'll make it all stop. Promise." One eye cracked open, tracing a lazy path around the small room to meet mine. I smiled, thumb stroking his cheek. He hadn't responded to much since he's stabbed me a week ago so seeing him at least acknowledge that I'd spoken was a relief. "Your eyes are brighter today. That's good." They slipped closed, hiding them from me. *Humm* His cheek was rough under my hand but it didn't matter. "You're still beautiful. No matter how dirty you see yourself. I still want you, King. And that will never change." A light kiss was pressed against his forehead and he shifted away from me. "That's ok." My fingers tangled with his, curling around his chest. His throat bobbed on a swallow and I nuzzled into him. I hated seeing him like this, and even more knowing that I'd done it. "I'm sorry, King... I never meant for this to happen. To make you feel like this. I just wanted you to stop pulling away from me. You don't know what it's like to be in this world alone. I wouldn't have done it though, if I knew it'd make you feel like this. You're still amazing even like this though." A low hum made its way from the back of his throat and a bit of skin became visible as the mud disintegrated into the water. My eyes widened, watching as it vanish before reaching up to scrub at the spot. "That's it, King! You're beautiful and amazing! You're not filthy and even if you were I'd still want you! You're my King! Don't ever forget that!" Several more kisses were peppered onto his cheeks and I was pleased to find his face was almost clear when I pulled back to look at him. "That's wonderful! You're beautiful!" An almost smile played with his lips as the hand in mine tightened just a bit and I held him more firmly.

A flash of something crossed his face suddenly and he growled, shaking me off of him. "Don't touch me!" He hissed. My hand reached at him but he pushed himself uptight to stare at the wall. "King?..." One hand was shoved through his sloppy orange hair as I joined him. "Why the hell are you doing this?!" Angry fire blazed in his eyes as he grabbed the front of my shihakusho. "You broke me!! You've won!! So stop playing these games!!" He seethed, yanking me just inches from his face. "King I'm not-" "Shut up!! Do you have any idea what you did to me?!!" My back hit the bed hard enough to make me bounce back up until he pinned me there. "I never meant it!-" "I told you to shut up!" I jumped a bit as his fist curled into my hakama and tore it from my hips. "I'm going to show you what it's like to be completely helpless!!" My eyes widened before winding my arms around his back. "Fine by me! This is what I wanted from the beginning!" He grunted, knocking my knees roughly apart even though I would have gladly opened to him. His cock was pressed against my ass and he shoved against me making me cringe. "Hey! Easy, King! You're hurting me!" "Shut up!" A finger was shoved without warning into me and he yanked down so he could ram his cock inside. My eyes widened, feeling myself tear around his girth. *Ahh!* "It hurts I said!!" Teeth were bared against my throat and he bucked into me making tears form in my eyes from the pain. "Stop!!" I tried to shove him off me but both my hands were pinned to the bed. "I said, shut up!! You didn't stop when I begged you so why should I?!" His voice was thick and gravely as he growled. I bit back my scream when I felt myself spilt around him. Blood trickled hot and sticky between us, thankfully easing the slid as he bucked harshly against me. I was already healing but it was slow since each forceful pound of his hips did more damage. Bitter water stung my throat as I gasped, trying to think through the pain. Sure I'd been hurt in battle but this was as bad as being run through with a blade. This wasn't right. This wasn't what sex was supposed to feel like! I swallowed around the mouthful of water. *Ahh!* It hurt so bad, but I reasoned, the physical pain he was causing me probably held it's equal in his mind. Maybe I deserved this. After all, I knew he was hurting too. Maybe things would get better after he'd made me pay for hurting him. My jaw clenched, choking off a scream as I held tight to that thought. This would be worth it if it got him back to himself. The next thrust yeilded something new. *Gasp!* I rocked up onto him, seeking that bit of pleasure. The head of his cock brushed it again and I groaned. Finally it was starting to feel good. My body had finally adjusted to his size. Between us my own length twitched, filling with blood to throb against his middle. Each frantic thrust stroked it and I arched up into him. *Pant! Ahh!*

His face was only a few inches from mine, mouth hanging open as he panted for breath. I swallowed thickly, leaning up to catch a kiss but he recoiled back from me, pace picking up. A needing keen whined from my lips as he hammered into my sweet spot over and over again. "King!!" *Ahh! Pant! Gasp!* My legs quivered, heels shoving into the mattress as I bucked up to meet each thrust. He groaned loudly, one hand shoving me harshly back into the bed as he slammed us together. Warmth spread through my belly and I gulped down some water as his hips quivered against me. Each throb of his cock filled me fuller and I desperately tried to get friction back between us. "Please!" I gasped, but he just rolled off of me with a grunt. "Hey! Aren't you even going to help me finish?!" A snort was huffed from his nose as the blanket was bunched up and used to wipe away my blood. My jaw clenched, staring down at my cock for a moment. "*Tck!* Fine! I'll do it myself!" Heated eyes trailed over my frame and I took satisfaction when they watched my hand curl around me. There was a hungry look in his eye even after just just getting off and I leaned back to give him a better view. "Like what you see, King?!" *Pant... Huff... Pant pant pant* My hips bucked up into my grip and I groaned watching his face twist as he watched me back. I was so close already after having him stroke my sweet spot. It didn't feel near as good to do it myself but having him enjoy the show helped a lot. One hand caught my knee, fingers dimpling my skin before his hand batted mine away. Hot eyes burnt into mine and I bucked up into him as he began stroking me. *Nah!!* "Please!! Feels so good!!" Hot fingers tightened, thumb circling the head and I panted for breath as he slowly lowered to tail his tongue over me. *Pant! Ahh!* "Please!! Don't stop, King!!" Warm lips sealed around me and my eyes squeezed closed as the tight knot in my stomach snapped. "I'm going to!!-" He grunted, pulling back just in time as my load was shot into the water between us. *Pant! Pant! Pant!* My body fell limp, watching the last few spurts trickle down his fingers. *Humm* "You look pretty good like that." A weak grin titled my lips, pulling myself up so I could tug him into my lap. He went with little fuss and breathed a sigh when I ran my nails along his scalp. "I'm sorry..." A small frown tugged at my lips and he tipped his head to look at me. "For what, King?" His throat bobbed lightly against my thigh before turning to kiss it hesitantly. "For hurting you. I never want to take pleasure in hurting someone else, even if they hurt me first. But I was so angry after you did that... You tore me up inside and I don't know if I'll ever be the same..." My fingers tightened into his hair, teeth puncturing my lip. "Don't you worry, King! I'll make sure you are! I never meant for anything like this to happen! I never imagined that my attempt to make you need me would cause you to feel like this!" He sighed, one arm snaking around my back to hang on. "Your attempt to make me need you?" I sighed, picking up petting his hair once more. "Yeah." A soft snort tickled my leg. "I don't understand you at all. I thought you wanted to over throw me and get control for yourself. Yet you've stayed here in the flooded shack covered by mud and filth since you've beaten me..."

My jaw clenched, leaning over him slightly. "You're a fool... It's been a long time since I've wanted control. I just needed you to stop pushing me away. I needed you to be my King. And I needed you to acknowledge me. You can't imagine how lonely it is in this world. And when it rains... I hate the rain but when you don't let me help you... When you're beaten because you're scared of relaying on me... It always rains. So please! I just need you to be my King again! I don't care what I have to do! How much pain I have endure! If it gets you back to me then I'll gladly take it! Don't apologise! Let your anger out! Hurt me! Just be my King again!" His eyes widened before falling almost closed. "You'd really let me hurt you like that just so I'd trust you enough to let you out..." It was almost a question, but somehow not. As if he already knew the answer but his mind couldn't accept it. I swallowed thickly, stroking his hair back as he nuzzled into my leg. "Of course... I love you... I can't even say when it happened, but I can't stand the thought of losing you and I'd do anything to keep you with me. Please. Just don't leave me alone..." Warm brown eyes flicked up to me and I held my breath until he sighed. "I won't. I'm sorry that I made you feel so desperate. I won't do that again." A shaky breath excaped my chest and I brushed down his cheek, smiling when the rest of the mud cracked away. "I'm glad to see you're thinking more of yourself now. I hate the dirt that covered you and what means. I never wanted to make you feel dirty or worthless. I just didn't understand how much forcing you into that would effect your mind..." My King sighed, sitting up some until I pulled him into my chest. "I guess you wouldn't since you're not human. Are you alright?" My brows furrowed until he dropped a hand to trace my thigh. "Yeah, it healed up. Like I said, I'll gladly take the pain if it means getting you back. I know your mind is a jumble right now and that it might happen again. I don't care. It helps you get through this so I'll let you." His eyes dropped away from me but I smiled. In just the few minutes since he'd had me the room had gotten a lot bigger, and it even had a window now. Not that there was much to see but that would change in time. "This is good. I'm glad you did it. Look around." He hummed, glancing around the room for himself as I flopped back into the much more comfortable mattress. This was definitely worth the pain.

Soft hair slipped through my fingers. We had been here another week and the mud was finally drying up. There was still some that clung here stubbornly but it was it was getting better. My eyes flicked out the window at the slowly forming grass. Maybe it didn't seem so important to anyone on the outside but it helped me more than anyone could ever know. Just seeing it stretch over and smoother the mud felt good. I hated that mud. A hand shoved me into the bed suddenly and I went willingly as he pinned me down. Fingers dimpled my flesh as he squeezed. "It's ok, King. I won't try to stop you. I want you to." His eyes were rather cold when I first met them but they weren't entirely devoid of compassion. Something bumped me and I jumped, fingers tightening into the bed as he pressed forward. It was slower than the first time but still hurt as he sank in inch by inch. I gritted my teeth, bitting onto the pillow as his hips came flush to my ass. He didn't ram into me like I'd been expecting though. The hot throb of his arousal made me groan and I leaned into his hand when it slipped under me to stroke my cock. "You're not hard..." I swallowed thickly, lifting my hips when he tugged me. "I will be." His thumb circled the head as he rocked lightly against me lightly just a few times. The friction made me gasp as he rubbed that sweet spot and I leaned back into him. "Huh. That didn't take long." He noted, fist pumping my now solid length. "Told you. Thanks for waiting on me, King. I wouldn't have held it against you if you didn't though." He hummed softly, with drawing from me a few inches only to sink back in. *Gasp!* A shiver of need ran up my spine and I pressed into his force. "How's that feel?" *Nah!* "Amazing! Please!" The hand on my hip shifted from restraining to soothing as he petted my skin. It felt good and helped me to relax around him so he was able to move more easily. "You seem to really like that. I can feel you loosen up some." I breathed a sigh, glancing back at him as his other hand left my cock to smooth along my sides until I sagged into the bed. The last of the ache faded away and I rocked back onto him. "Come on, King! Please!" The barest hints of a smile curved his lips and he pulled out before dragging me back onto him. *Nah!* His cock rammed my sweet spot and my chest hit the mattress. "Yes!" *Humm~* Teeth nipped at my back as he leaned over me, muscles rippling against my back. "You're so tight!... I never would have thought you'd be the first person I had sex with! Or that it could feel this good! It's so much better than doing it myself!" My toes curled into the blankets, rocking back to meet each thrust. *Nah!* "I know! It feels so good to have you in me!" He groaned softly, teeth bared near my shoulder as his pace picked up. *Humm!* "Better than when you're in me?!" He growled, the sharp clap of skin meeting skin joining his words. A short laugh excaped from me as I smirked back at him. "No way, Partner! This feels good, and I wouldn't stop you! But I like being top way more than bottom! Not because it feels any less good! I just like being in charge!" A short chuckle parted his lips and he set his forehead against my shoulder. "I bet you do!" Hot breathes created a moist patch on my skin as he panted. My fingers bunched into the covered as he grew more forceful against me, cutting off anything I may have said.

Every thrust sank deep to the hilt, balls slapping against my own. *Nah!* I bit my lip, canting my hips upward to give him a better angle. Sweat beaded between us, falling onto my back as he panted. "Damn! Shiro!" My eyes widened before managing a half laugh. That was the first time he'd used my name. Nails scratched my stomach lightly. I keened as a few hot open mouthed kisses pressed to my shoulder. My lips parted, drool creating a damp swath on the pillow where I couldn't swallow it back. *Pant! Pant! Nah!* "King!" His lips pulled up against my flesh, tongue petting a moist patch into my skin. "You taste good!" I smirked, reaching behind us to cup his balls. They were hot and firm in my palm and he groaned, growing forceful as he bucked into me. "I can feel you tightening up! You're close already, aren't you?!" *Gasp! Pant! Pant!* I nodded rapidly as he relentlessly hammered away at my sweet spot. *Nah! Ahh!* He growled as my body contacted around him. "Damn! You're so tight! Stop holding it in already!" Fingers dimpled my hips as he took control of my movements, sitting up. The harsh slick sound of skin meeting skin rang in my ears and I groaned as I felt him throb hotly inside me. My eyes widened before slamming closed when the tight knot of pleasure snapped. *AHHH!! Gasp!* "King!!" My fingers scrambled for something to hold onto, bunching up the blankets as I lost myself into them. "Damn! Damn! Damn!! Shiro!!" *AHH!!* My King snarled over me! Hands releasing me to land over my back. His hips quivered as they slammed into mine franticly before locking us tightly. The hot wash of his release flooded into me and I pressed back weakly, eagerly taking everything he gave me. "King!! More! *Ah!* I love feeling you fill me up!" He swallowed thickly, cock thumping with each beat of his heart as the last few spurts of his seed were forced out into me. Hot breaths panted against my already burning skin. "How was that?..." I grinned weakly, reaching behind me to catch the back of his head and yank him into a kiss. He gasped into my mouth at the sudden contact but melted into me after a second. Our tongues met each other, petting and stroking until the need for air finally drove us apart. A thick string of saliva stretched and contracted between us and he finally scuffed it away with the back of his hand. "That was amazing, King. Though I still can't wait until you're comfortable enough to let me have you again. I love being able to drive those sweet noises from you." He hummed, cock popping free as he fell next to me. "You look good. I missed that passion. You're beautiful." A small smirk caught his lips and he leaned into my fingers as I cupped his cheek. "Idiot. We look the same." I chuckled, tugging him into a kiss that ended with him nuzzling into my neck. "So I guess we're both pretty hot then." A soft laugh tickled my skin as I rested my chin on the top of his head, holding him against me. It was so good to have him opening up again.


	3. To fear what we do not understand(3-21 1...

My feet skidded across the ground when I got to where the spiritual pressure was coming from. I couldn't see anything though. "Where the hell did it go?" Zangetsu landed on my shoulder as I looked around the area. I could feel it for sure, but I couldn't see it anywhere. Something grabbed my leg suddenly and I gasped, swinging out. A snarl sounded as my blade hit something and I was let go. Blood spattered onto the ground as it roared and I jumped away to get some distance between us. "I'll give you credit, soulreaper!! It's been decades since anyone has cut me!! You won't do it twice though!!" My eyes widened, dodging away when his voice changed directions. "You're invisible?!" I growled and he laughed. "You catch on quickly!!" Claws racked over my back and I choked off my scream at the searing pain. *You fool!! Use my strength before you get us both killed!!* My hollow demanded, forcing his power at me but I shoved him away. "No!! I won't give in to you!!" He growled but I faultered when teeth sank into my shoulder. "You won't?!! It looks to me like you don't have a choice!!" Blood trickled down the corner of my mouth and I could hear my heartbeat. *Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub.* *I warned you!! Now I'm taking over!!* *Lub-dub.* My eyes widened, feeling the hollow surge forward in me and washed me away like I was nothing. *Lub-dub.* This couldn't be how things ended! *Lub-dub* My back hit something hard and I groaned, eyes jerking around the towering buildings of my inner world. A shrill cackle shook the air around me and I heard the splatter of blood hitting the ground. A pained scream echoed through the space and I hit my knees. "You should have never laid your hands on what belongs to me!! Die!!" The sickly wet sound of a blade slashing through flesh and bone filled my ears and I covered them against it.

Feet invaded my vision suddenly and I lifted my eyes to see the pale version of myself lording over me. The edge of his blade was leveled with my throat and I swallowed thickly. "Get up!" He snapped, edge bitting into my chin where it lifted my face to his. My teeth gritted against one another, grinding as I rose to my feet to face him. "I warned you, King!" Beside me, my hand balled into fist as he prowled around me like a caged beast. He was just waiting on the right moment to strike. I gasped, spinning around when he moved. It wasn't the attack I expected though. A pale hand snatched my throat, dragging me into him. I lashed out only to find my hand empty. My eyes widened, staring in shock at where Zangetsu had been. A low throaty chuckle slithered across my skin. "Are you looking for this, King!? I don't think you deserve it. You refuse to use it's power so why should I let have it?" I reached at it but he yanked it away, stabbing it into the building. "Let me go!!" His hand was wretched from my neck but he kicked my legs out from under me and pinned me to the glass. "I don't think so! I've given you plenty of chances and now I'm going to teach you a lesson! If you refuse to hold your crown then I'll take it and you! I'm YOUR king now!!" *Lub-dub* I gasped, breath fogging the cold glass below as he pressed me into it. "Get off of me, hollow!!" He snorted, inspecting his nails. "That's Shiro to you, servant! And I don't think I will! I rather like you right where you are." Hot breaths skittered over my neck and I tried to throw him off but he easily forced me back. "I said no! I'm in control now! Of your power and mine!" My eyes dilated, quivering as I felt all my power drain from my body. *Lub-dub! Lub-dub! Lub-dub!* My heart rate picked up, hammering in my chest as blunt nails racked down my back. It was surprisingly gentle for what I expected from him but also sent a cold jolt of fear into my stomach when his tongue wet my neck. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!!" He chuckled, teeth nipping just under my ear. "What ever I want. I have you completely at my mercy now and I'm going to take full advantage of that, servant!" I snarled, shoving against him but my body froze in shock when he rent my shihakusho down the back. "I've had a lot of time to think about what I wanted to do to you. I had pictured it to be a bit different. But you made a mistake when you turned your back on me! I'll make sure you never do that again!" *Lub-dub!* "No!!" My eyes shuddered with horror as I realized what he had planned. "Yes! I'm going to bend you to my will and make you scream! And you're going to love every moment of it!!"

I swung at him, managing to throw him off. It only lasted a moment though before Zangetsu's wrap snaked around my arms, cinching tight. The blade was driven to the hilt above my head and he chuckled. "Oh, King. How far you've fallen. But don't worry. I'll take care of us both since you won't. I'll keep you here, keep you safe. And no one but me will ever touch you again!" I snarled, yanking franticly against my binds as he loomed over me. "I won't let you!! Zangetsu!!" A sneer twisted up his features as fingers ceased my throat. "I've told you haven't I?! I'm in control now! All your power is mine and you can't do anything without my say so! Scream all you like! It won't make a difference." Dark yellow eyes started at me intently, mocking me as I tried to kick him off. It didn't effect him at all though and he just threw open my shihakusho. "Relax. I'll make you enjoy this." A hot mouth descended onto my neck and I arched away from him. "Don't!!" He chuckled, teeth scraping a pink path down my middle. I tried to get away but he shoved my hips forcefully back down. "You bastard!! I'm going to kill you!!" Golden eyes rolled over in their black backdrop as his tongue slipped out to dip into my navel. My stomach jumped into the contact despite myself and I felt it churn inside me. "Stop!!" Warm breath tickled my skin as he hummed. "Relax... You'll enjoy this." Teeth nipped just above my groin and I screamed, trying to buck him off of me. "You can't!! Stop!!" "Oh I believe I can. And I will. You're mine now." It was barely more than a mumble as my hakama was ceased in his mouth and torn from my hips. My eyes squeezed closed as cool air washed over my bare skin. "All that fuss and you're hard already. Look at me, partner." A burning hand wrapped around me and I fought not to buck up into him. "Please stop!!" It was out before I could stop it and he scoffed. "Kings don't beg. They take what they want." My hands trembled, blood bubbling from my lip where I bit through it. How could this have happened? I didn't understand how had I gotten here? Fingers petted gently over my thighs making them flinch into him as my body gave out from under me. "Why don't you just kill me?!!" Anger twisted up his lips and he snarled in my face. "Because I want you to live! And I won't quite until you give up this mere existence! Now shut up!" Teeth caught my lip as he kissed me hard enough to bruise. I bit his tongue when he slipped it into my mouth but he just grunted as if it felt good. The hot iron taste of his blood coated my tongue and I spat it at him when he finally pulled away.

A mildly surprised look crossed his face as he scuffed up the bloody saliva with the back of his hand and licked it away. "Feisty. Don't ever lose that fire." A hot path of open mouthed kisses left a moist trail down my middle making my stomach jump into the contact. I hated how good this felt! How could I be enjoying it?! A useless whimper escaped from my throat that I couldn't quite choke back. "That's it... Just let go now. I'm in control now and you don't have to worry about a thing." A tear escaped from the corner of my eye and I swallowed back my sob as something hot and wet sank over the head of my cock. "Stop! Please stop!" It was little more than a pitiful whimper as another tear squeezed out. If it bothered him he didn't let on though. The warmth of his mouth was like an agonizing torture. It felt so good and yet I felt disgusted that I was enjoying it. My hands balled into fist, back leaving the wall to buck into his tormenting mouth. Just that act alone made me feel dirty. Like I was covered in filth that no amount of water could ever clean away. I swallowed thickly, burying my eyes into my arm as his tongue petted and stroked over me. The hot burn of his gaze scorched my skin as he swallowed me completely. I tensed, hips leaving the glass to press into his attention and I gritted my teeth. It shouldn't feel good. I shouldn't enjoy it. And yet the only thing I could think about was the way his throat tightened around me. He groaned against me, pulling off to catch a few breaths as his fingers encircled me. "How's that, King?" A shaky breath left my lungs, a barely suppressed sob chasing it. I wouldn't let him know how much this effected me. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. A hand cupped my balls, needing them lightly before lowering back down to take me back into his mouth. A thick groan forced it's way from my throat, heels digging into the glass. I hated having so little control over my body. *Humm* Blood coated my tongue when I bit it, leaking down the corner of my mouth. A tight knot formed in my stomach along side the nausea and I lost control of my voice for just a moment. A sob escaped my lips and he hummed around me, sucking harder. Teeth scraped ever so gently against me as his pace picked up. "You bastard!..." I hissed through my clenched teeth. A chuckle vibrated through me and he nuzzled down onto me, swallowing thickly. I tensed, every muscle in my body growing taught as my balls tightened in his hand. "No!!" My eyes opened wide as I surged up into his mouth against my will. He groaned around me, drinking in my release as the knot of pleasure snapped. His mouth left me with a slick *pop* and he caught me in his hand. "You look so amazing when you cum!..." Several hot open mouthed kisses were nibbled along the length of my falling cock and I breathed a sigh. It was over at least.

My knees were knocked apart suddenly and I jerked my eyes to him as he settled between them. "Wait!! What are you doing?!!" He chuckled, yanking down his hakama so his length sprung free from them. The top was shrugged off as well and tossed away haphazardly to flutter to the ground. "You made me so hard watching you!! I can't wait to see what it feels like inside you!!" I sobbed, trying to free my hands but I couldn't find any strength to do so with. "Calm down now. You'll hurt yourself if you don't." He chided, clearing his throat into his hand. Thick strings of saliva and cum were coughed into his palm and I arched away from him. Not that it did me much good. The handful of moisture went to lube his cock before he sucked just 2 fingers into his mouth. His blue tongue followed them as they with drew, spit bridging the gap to his lips until it snapped. My feet dug into the glass, shoving myself away from him. A hand caught my hip though, flipping me over onto my stomach so my cheek was pressed into the cold glass. 2 fingers prodded the tight ring of muscle and I tried desperately to escape from him only to be shoved back down. My stomach hit the building and I bit my lip as the digits penetrated into me. "Please..." *Hhcckk!* Something warm and wet trickled down the cleft of my ass and he used it to slid deeper. "That's it. You're already starting to loosen up for me." His knuckles slipped into me and I panted as another finger joined the first 2. My breath fogged the glass below my cheek and I glared at my reflection as he knocked my knees apart with his. I was so weak. I couldn't do anything to stop him. The fingers inside me pulled up gently, working me open before something much larger pressed into me. *Hiss!* "Damn you're tight!" My chest hitched as he lowered to bite my neck. "You feel just as amazing as I thought you would around me! So hot and tight! I can't wait to fill you with my cum! You'll never belong to anyone else! Only me! Always me!" His hips surged forward and I snarled as he seated himself fully inside me in one thrust. Tears burnt my eyes, trickling down my face. I expected it to hurt but it really didn't. It was a bit uncomfortablely but nothing like I expected and in some ways it made this harder. If he hurt me then I wouldn't enjoy it. "Look at yourself! I'm ready to cum just watching your face! You're so beautiful when you're pleasured like this!" A sharp clap of skin echoed around me when he gave a teasing thrust. My eyes widened, a shaky moan being ripped from my throat as he hit something that made my cock twitch. *Pant!* "What was that? Must have found your sweet spot. I'll remember that." Another buck of his hips made me press back into him despite myself. *Nah! Pant! Pant!* "Please!" *Pant! Pant! Pant! Gasp!* "Oh, King! Keep making those noises!" My teeth clenched but they couldn't contain the sounds. *Ahh! Gasp! Ahh!* "That's it! You sound so good!" *Gasp!* Fingers dimpled my hips as he used his weight to keep me pinned as he robe me. *Pant!* My cock throbbed from it's place trapped under me and my mouth fell open as he continued to assault that thing inside me. *Nahhhh!* A long keen whined from my lungs and he fell over me, mouth kissing and bitting along my neck. "Good! So good! *Ah!* Damn it! King!" *Pant! Pant! Gasp!*

I sobbed, hips bucking up into him and he yanked me to my knees without breaking rhythm. Why did this have to feel so damn good?!! I could work through the pain! But I couldn't do anything with this! *Pant!* Hot lips sealed against my shoulder blade sucking and angry red kiss into my skin. "Mine!! You're mine!!" My mouth fell open, letting a thick string of drool roll out where I had failed at swallowing it back. *Nah!* "Say it, King!! Say you're mine!!" *Pant! Pant!* *Gasp!* My legs wobbled against the force of his thrust and I shook my head. The thick head of his cock rubbed relentlessly against my sweet spot. Each pound of his hips sliced through the air, slick with sweat that aided our movements. *Whaannn! Ahhh!* "Say it!! I need you to say it!! I'm so close!!" My eyes opened to watch my mirror image below me. A bright red blush painted it's face as it panted. "No!!" "Yes!! Just one word! Just one! All you have to say is, yours!" Hot breaths panted against my ear as he leaned over my back. I shook my head, tears beading in the air as he kissed my neck hotly. *Gasp!* Sweat trickled down his body, slicking our skin where we made contact. "Please!? Just say it for me!" Teeth nipped my ear and I lost a groan as I rocked back against him. "Damn I'm almost!!-" *Pant! Pant! Pant! Gasp!* A hand wrapped around my cock, stroking me franticly and I couldn't catch my scream. *Ahhh!!* "Oh, King!! You sound so sweet!! Do that again!!" Tears trickled down my face though I couldn't tell if they were, pleasure, anger, or frustration, or even a jumbled mix of them all. Hot noisey kisses were pressed against my shoulder and I failed at muffling another keen. "That's good!! That's so good!! You're so close too!! I can feel you getting tighter! Come on, King! Stop holding it in!! Let go!!" I screamed as the hand around my cock tightened. "Yes!! I'm so close!!" *Ahhh!!* *Pant!* "Oh, King!!" His thrust grew more forceful against me, the thick head of his cock hammering against that sweet spot. Drool mixed with tears down my chin as I sobbed. My balls tightened and I bit my lip as my second orgasm ravished my body. A scream was wretched from my chest and his own chased it. *Ahhhh!!* "Yes!! King!! Oh! *nah!! Gasp! Gasp! Pant!* So good!!" His hips slammed into me, losing rhythm in his pleasure until they locked tight with mine. My stomach hit the building when he slumped over me, legs refusing to hold us both. My cum splattered wetly as I landed in it. *Pant! Pant! Pant!* Warmth spread over my insides and I sobbed as he kissed my neck and back. "How was that, King?" He asked, nuzzling his nose against me. I swallowed thickly, eyes unfocused as they stared without seeing my own reflection. His cock softened within me, slowly slipping from me as he smiled against my back. "What's the matter? No more threats?..." *Humm* "That's ok. I'm pretty tired after that too. Just sleep now. I'll take care of everything."

Shiro POV: I breathed a sigh, forcing myself to hold my own weight once more to untie my King. He must have been really exhausted after that to be so subdued. One hand reached up, petting back the hair from his eyes so I could see them. They didn't look right though, and I frowned. "What's the matter, King?" His normally passionate chestnut eyes seemed to hold little to no life now and I flinched away when they flicked my way. "Hey! What's wrong?!" For a moment they lingered on me though I wasn't entirely convinced they he was seeing me. Then they just slipped closed. "King?!" It was barely a whisper as I picked him up. His head lolled limply forward and I pulled him into me so he was resting against my shoulder. "You must just be tired! That's ok! You get some sleep. I've got you now." He didn't so much as flinch as I stood with him. Hopefully once he got some rest he'd be back to himself. Well. Before he started shoving me away anyhow. I hated the distance he'd forced between us. Something plunked down onto my head and I flinched, looking up at the sky for another drop of rain to pelt down onto me. Where had this storm come from? Dark angry clouds swirled over head and I stepped back. Several more drops of rain stung my skin and the sky opened suddenly as my King screamed. The sound made my whole body turn as cold as my skin implied it should be. It was as if ice had formed in my veins and I hugged him tightly to me. "King?!!" The roar of pelting rain drown out his howls and I tried to yank up a window only for it to melt under my hand. "What?!!" My eyes jerked around me, watching the building all melting under the rain. "No!! This can't!!-" My King fell silent and I watched him widely. His own eyes were as wide as mine, mouth hanging open as he panted. Water rushed into his lips and I cluched him closer. The surface under me vanished suddenly and I was falling. "What the hell is going on?!!" My jaw clenched, forming platforms to jump to the ground. My feet sunk in mud though and I watched in horror as my world dissolved around me. Everything! Even the ground had been washed away and replaced by mud! "King!! You have to stop this!! Listen to me!! King!!-..." I jerked his eyes up to me but they looked so lifeless. The only thing to tell me that he was still alive was the frantic pounding of his heart against my hand. "Hey!! What the hell happened!!?" He didn't answer. Not when I shook him and when when I slapped him. There was no emotion what so ever. It was as if he had completely shut down. "King?!!" My legs trembled, threatening to give out as I tried to figure out what the hell happened. He had been enjoying it! I know he had! As stubborn as he was he would never give in easy and I'd made him scream for me! So what was the problem?! I'd made him feel good! "King!! Tell me what to do!!" His head wobbled limply when I shook him.

Dirt caked under my nails and I frowned, looking over the filth clinging to his skin that I had somehow missed until now. "How did?!-" I growled, scrubbing at it but no matter how much was washed away there was always more. My hand froze against him before dragging him flush with me. "What happened to you, King?!! Is this really because of what I did?!! Please make it stop!! I'm sorry!! I never imagined it would do this to you!! Please come back to me!!" My knees hit the ground, mud splashing around me and I let out a frustrated scream into the rain. It filled my mouth, trickling down my throat. The taste was bitter and salty like tears and my heart hammered in my chest. I hated how things had changed so quickly. How had I been so wrong about his reaction?! "I'll fix this!! I swear I'll fix it!!" My eyes jerked around the rain soaked world trying to peer through the water to find some place dry. There was not one building left, not even a house from the town he lived in. The only structure left that hadn't melted in the bitter rain would barely pass as a shack. But anything was better than staying out here in the rain. "Hold on, King! I'll get us someplace dry!" I tried to run but the mud had swallowed up my legs and had crept up my waist. "What?!!" *Graa!!* I forcefully wretched myself from the rapidly forming swamp that threatened to drag me under. My feet sunk as I ran, almost tripping with every step until I landed heavily against the door. It creaked under my weight and I threw it open, collapsing to my knees when I stumbled inside. Even here the mud found its way in. It wasn't nearly as deep though and I climbed to my feet, kicking the door closed. This place. It was so small and unkept. Cobwebs hung in all 4 corners. The floor was mud and the only thing in here was a worn and dirty mattress with an equally worn and dirty blanket. It wasn't even in a frame but instead was set right in the mud. The shack was so small, having just 2 feet between the mattress on the 2 sides not pressed into the corner. "King... Is this what-... This is what you feel like?!..." One hand pushed back his hair but those same dull eyes greeted me. Lifeless and cold. I hated them! "I don't understand! I thought that you'd finally stop blocking me out after I showed you how good I could make you feel! What happened?!" No answer was given and I crushed him back against me. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!! I'll fix this! I swear I will! Just wait here for me! I have to get us somewhere safe then I'll stay with you! Wait for me, King!" The sorry excuse for a bed sagged under his weight and I just watched him for a moment before taking control over his body.

The door to his room was shoved open and I grabbed the mod soul, knocking the pill from his throat before swallowing it myself. "Hey!! What's the idea just showing here like that an!!-" He froze when he saw me and scrambled back. "I-Ichigo?!..." My fist clenched, glaring at him. "No! And if you have any sense at all you'll behave while you're in charge of his body!" He swallowed thickly, head nodding rapidly. "Don't follow! I don't know how long we'll be gone!" The window slammed back and I jumped out of it, heading toward the only place I thought we'd be safe.

The shop keeper watched me warily as I stepped up to face him. "I am staying here." The cheap paper fan hiding the lower half of his face snicked closed and he rocked back against his hand. "What happened to Ichigo?" My jaw clenched and I stepped passed him without giving an answer. He sighed, following me back the hall until I slipped into a room and slumped back against the wall. His intense gaze lingered over me but his hat prevented me from fully seeing his eyes. "I won't ask questions then. I can only assume that the reason you're so set on remaining here is because you're going to be spending a great deal of time in your inner world." A closet was slid open smoothly and he pulled out a bed roll to lay in the corner along with a blanket and pillow. "Here you go. I'll ensure that you aren't disturbed while you're seeing to him." My eyes widened slightly. "I didn't expect it to be so easy." He sighed, turning half way from his place at the door. "I'm sure. But the fact you've come here means you'll need a lot of time. That means that Ichigo is still in you somewhere and you're trying to get him back." The bed roll didn't offer much support as I laid against it but it was better than nothing. "And what makes you so sure I'm not going back to kill him?" The shop keeper offered a half smirk. "You're already out. You've won and that means he didn't have the power to fight. If you wanted him dead he already would be and there wouldn't be any need for you to spend time in that world. You'll be safe here." My eyes slipped closed, joyless smirk titling my lips as the door hissed closed.

Mud squished under my feet as I landed back where I'd left my King. Water had gathered already and I had to use flash step just to stay above it. "Damn... How did I misjudge things this much?" The door opened, letting water flood in before I slammed it closed again. My King didn't look like he had moved an inch and I dropped to my knees to touch his hair. I flinched as much as he did at my first touch. "Hey... It's going to be ok." The backs of my fingers brushed his cheeks but he shifted away from me. I swallowed thickly, tucking my hands back into my lap. "You're the King, ok?! Look! I'm kneeling for you, King!" It was little more than a harsh whisper and he didn't bother looking at me. "King?... Did you hear me?..." His lifeless eyes closed and I snatched my hand back from where it had almost touched his shoulder. "King... No... Not anymore. You've shown me how truly worthless I am. I wish you'd just killed me..." My eyes widened, watching him in shock as silent tears trickled down his face. "That's not true!! You're my King!! Now get up!!" I grabbed his arm and meet no residence when I jerked him to his feet. His head lolled forward, hair falling over his eyes until I yanked them to me. They remained closed and I growled. "Look at me, damn it!!" Slowly those lifeless eyes came open but everything I wanted to say fled. The emptiness in them shook me to the core of my being. They were so dead. Like I had single handedly crushed the light and passion he used to have from him. A tight mostly useless swallow was forced down and I trembled. "Have I really broken you?... Just by trying to make you recognize me?..." One hand lifted, brushing closed his eyes. I couldn't stand to look at them any longer. "I'll fix you! This is never what I wanted! I just wanted you to be my King again!" He stiffened some as I pulled him against me and tucked us into the pitiful mattress. His skin was cold and rough from the filth that refused to be washed away. Had I really made him feel that dirty that it manifested into this world? It sounded like a stupid question even to myself. Obviously I had or we wouldn't be here. "I'm so sorry... Come back to me, King. I need you..."

I shuddered, it was freezing in here. It must have been at least a week that we were here and the shack had flooded. Everything was under water and he showed no improvement what so ever. Even under water the dirt refused to wash away and my fingers fisted in my hair. "King... I'll be back. I have to do something. So just wait on me." Cold disconnected eyes swiveled back to look at me but he said nothing. I leaned forward, barely brushing my lips to his before he turned to watch the wall once more. I swallowed thickly, slipping away to find the shop keeper. Thankful he wasn't hard to locate since he was sitting in the corner of the room. "You're awake. Any luck?" My fist tightened, bunching up the blanket under them. "I need your help. I-... Really messed up..." He frowned, watching me from below the brim of his hat wordlessly. "I thought that he would finally open up to me if I showed him that I wouldn't hurt him. That I could make him feel good. I tried forcing him into needing me through battle but that didn't work. So I thought that maybe he would respond better to pleasure. But now... Everythings gone! I made sure he felt good but his rain washed away everything but that damned shack!!" My fist swung out, cracking the wooden paneling under it. "It's like I ground everything he was too dust and scattered to the wind!... He doesn't speak, he barely lives and his eyes!-... When he looks at me it's like they're dead... Why did he react like that?! I thought for sure he'd spring back and jump on me the second I left him up!" The shop keepers eyes widened, before his hat lowered to cover them. "I see. What you're saying is that you drug him into your inner world and forced him to have sex with you?" I heaved a sigh, inclining my head as I watched my fingers open and close. "It's no wonder he reacted the way he had. Being raised human sex is far different for them than it is others. What you saw as a way to make him feel pleasure he saw as the worst abuse he could have faced. In fact, making him enjoy it probably did far more damage than any battle he's been in. What you did. There's a good chance he'll never fully recover from it." My jaw trembled, one hand tightening into a fist so that my nails drew blood. "You're saying that he'll never be the king I knew again?!... Because of what I did!?..." He heaved a sigh. "Yeah. Thats exactly what I'm saying. It sounds like you've really done a number on him. If what you say is correct then he's lost his will to live." I snarled, hand punching through the wall as I hurled myself back into the chaos I'd created.

The shack was empty when I opened the door and I froze. "King?" I hadn't been gone for very long so he couldn't have gotten far. Water threaded through my fingers as I swam, looking around for him. A shape off in the distance caught my eyes and used my energy to propel myself after him. "King!!" He froze for just a second before forcing out a jet of spiritual pressure that gave him a commanding lead. My jaw clenched, chasing after him. He was quick, I'd give him that and it gave me a glimmer of hope that maybe he wasn't as broken as I thought. A burst of speed got me in front of him and I caught him in my arms. "Don't run from me... Please." His lips parted in a gasp and he bit me when I tucked him against me. It hurt and drew blood but the anger I saw, how ever small was a great relief. A small smile caught my lips, the first one that held any truth since this all started. "Get angry, King. Make me pay for what I did I did to you! I'd gladly take any punishment just to see life in your eyes again." His teeth cut my flesh, blood seeping out into the water as I swam us back to the shack. "Let me go!!" Pain lanced through my middle and my eyes widened when I saw Zangetsu in his hand. The blade had been ran to the hilt through my stomach and I pulled off if it. The wound healed over but the pain lasted for several seconds more as a phantom. "Hey. It's about time you show me some spunk, King." Fierce brown eyes held mine and I smirked, holding out my arms. "That's it, King! Get angry! Hurt me! Do what ever you have to do make me pay! Just go back to being my King again! I can't take seeing you like you were!" For a long moment he just stood there before the fire in his eyes began to extinguish. "No!! Don't go!!" I grabbed him but it was too late. The blade fell limply from his fingers as they shook and I forced down my growl. "Damn... It's ok, though! That's a start and I'll make sure you're back to yourself in no time!" His frame melted against mine and I breathed a sigh, quickly taking him back to the shack. I hated it but it was the only shelter we had. If it could even be called that, flooded as it was. At least it had a bed.

I sighed, fingers tangling in a few strands of orange hair. It was rough under them just as the rest of him and I couldn't wait to banish the dirt from his frame. "I'll make this all go away. All this pain and dread you feel. I'll make it all stop. Promise." One eye cracked open, tracing a lazy path around the small room to meet mine. I smiled, thumb stroking his cheek. He hadn't responded to much since he's stabbed me a week ago so seeing him at least acknowledge that I'd spoken was a relief. "Your eyes are brighter today. That's good." They slipped closed, hiding them from me. *Humm* His cheek was rough under my hand but it didn't matter. "You're still beautiful. No matter how dirty you see yourself. I still want you, King. And that will never change." A light kiss was pressed against his forehead and he shifted away from me. "That's ok." My fingers tangled with his, curling around his chest. His throat bobbed on a swallow and I nuzzled into him. I hated seeing him like this, and even more knowing that I'd done it. "I'm sorry, King... I never meant for this to happen. To make you feel like this. I just wanted you to stop pulling away from me. You don't know what it's like to be in this world alone. I wouldn't have done it though, if I knew it'd make you feel like this. You're still amazing even like this though." A low hum made its way from the back of his throat and a bit of skin became visible as the mud disintegrated into the water. My eyes widened, watching as it vanish before reaching up to scrub at the spot. "That's it, King! You're beautiful and amazing! You're not filthy and even if you were I'd still want you! You're my King! Don't ever forget that!" Several more kisses were peppered onto his cheeks and I was pleased to find his face was almost clear when I pulled back to look at him. "That's wonderful! You're beautiful!" An almost smile played with his lips as the hand in mine tightened just a bit and I held him more firmly.

A flash of something crossed his face suddenly and he growled, shaking me off of him. "Don't touch me!" He hissed. My hand reached at him but he pushed himself uptight to stare at the wall. "King?..." One hand was shoved through his sloppy orange hair as I joined him. "Why the hell are you doing this?!" Angry fire blazed in his eyes as he grabbed the front of my shihakusho. "You broke me!! You've won!! So stop playing these games!!" He seethed, yanking me just inches from his face. "King I'm not-" "Shut up!! Do you have any idea what you did to me?!!" My back hit the bed hard enough to make me bounce back up until he pinned me there. "I never meant it!-" "I told you to shut up!" I jumped a bit as his fist curled into my hakama and tore it from my hips. "I'm going to show you what it's like to be completely helpless!!" My eyes widened before winding my arms around his back. "Fine by me! This is what I wanted from the beginning!" He grunted, knocking my knees roughly apart even though I would have gladly opened to him. His cock was pressed against my ass and he shoved against me making me cringe. "Hey! Easy, King! You're hurting me!" "Shut up!" A finger was shoved without warning into me and he yanked down so he could ram his cock inside. My eyes widened, feeling myself tear around his girth. *Ahh!* "It hurts I said!!" Teeth were bared against my throat and he bucked into me making tears form in my eyes from the pain. "Stop!!" I tried to shove him off me but both my hands were pinned to the bed. "I said, shut up!! You didn't stop when I begged you so why should I?!" His voice was thick and gravely as he growled. I bit back my scream when I felt myself spilt around him. Blood trickled hot and sticky between us, thankfully easing the slid as he bucked harshly against me. I was already healing but it was slow since each forceful pound of his hips did more damage. Bitter water stung my throat as I gasped, trying to think through the pain. Sure I'd been hurt in battle but this was as bad as being run through with a blade. This wasn't right. This wasn't what sex was supposed to feel like! I swallowed around the mouthful of water. *Ahh!* It hurt so bad, but I reasoned, the physical pain he was causing me probably held it's equal in his mind. Maybe I deserved this. After all, I knew he was hurting too. Maybe things would get better after he'd made me pay for hurting him. My jaw clenched, choking off a scream as I held tight to that thought. This would be worth it if it got him back to himself. The next thrust yeilded something new. *Gasp!* I rocked up onto him, seeking that bit of pleasure. The head of his cock brushed it again and I groaned. Finally it was starting to feel good. My body had finally adjusted to his size. Between us my own length twitched, filling with blood to throb against his middle. Each frantic thrust stroked it and I arched up into him. *Pant! Ahh!*

His face was only a few inches from mine, mouth hanging open as he panted for breath. I swallowed thickly, leaning up to catch a kiss but he recoiled back from me, pace picking up. A needing keen whined from my lips as he hammered into my sweet spot over and over again. "King!!" *Ahh! Pant! Gasp!* My legs quivered, heels shoving into the mattress as I bucked up to meet each thrust. He groaned loudly, one hand shoving me harshly back into the bed as he slammed us together. Warmth spread through my belly and I gulped down some water as his hips quivered against me. Each throb of his cock filled me fuller and I desperately tried to get friction back between us. "Please!" I gasped, but he just rolled off of me with a grunt. "Hey! Aren't you even going to help me finish?!" A snort was huffed from his nose as the blanket was bunched up and used to wipe away my blood. My jaw clenched, staring down at my cock for a moment. "*Tck!* Fine! I'll do it myself!" Heated eyes trailed over my frame and I took satisfaction when they watched my hand curl around me. There was a hungry look in his eye even after just just getting off and I leaned back to give him a better view. "Like what you see, King?!" *Pant... Huff... Pant pant pant* My hips bucked up into my grip and I groaned watching his face twist as he watched me back. I was so close already after having him stroke my sweet spot. It didn't feel near as good to do it myself but having him enjoy the show helped a lot. One hand caught my knee, fingers dimpling my skin before his hand batted mine away. Hot eyes burnt into mine and I bucked up into him as he began stroking me. *Nah!!* "Please!! Feels so good!!" Hot fingers tightened, thumb circling the head and I panted for breath as he slowly lowered to tail his tongue over me. *Pant! Ahh!* "Please!! Don't stop, King!!" Warm lips sealed around me and my eyes squeezed closed as the tight knot in my stomach snapped. "I'm going to!!-" He grunted, pulling back just in time as my load was shot into the water between us. *Pant! Pant! Pant!* My body fell limp, watching the last few spurts trickle down his fingers. *Humm* "You look pretty good like that." A weak grin titled my lips, pulling myself up so I could tug him into my lap. He went with little fuss and breathed a sigh when I ran my nails along his scalp. "I'm sorry..." A small frown tugged at my lips and he tipped his head to look at me. "For what, King?" His throat bobbed lightly against my thigh before turning to kiss it hesitantly. "For hurting you. I never want to take pleasure in hurting someone else, even if they hurt me first. But I was so angry after you did that... You tore me up inside and I don't know if I'll ever be the same..." My fingers tightened into his hair, teeth puncturing my lip. "Don't you worry, King! I'll make sure you are! I never meant for anything like this to happen! I never imagined that my attempt to make you need me would cause you to feel like this!" He sighed, one arm snaking around my back to hang on. "Your attempt to make me need you?" I sighed, picking up petting his hair once more. "Yeah." A soft snort tickled my leg. "I don't understand you at all. I thought you wanted to over throw me and get control for yourself. Yet you've stayed here in the flooded shack covered by mud and filth since you've beaten me..."

My jaw clenched, leaning over him slightly. "You're a fool... It's been a long time since I've wanted control. I just needed you to stop pushing me away. I needed you to be my King. And I needed you to acknowledge me. You can't imagine how lonely it is in this world. And when it rains... I hate the rain but when you don't let me help you... When you're beaten because you're scared of relaying on me... It always rains. So please! I just need you to be my King again! I don't care what I have to do! How much pain I have endure! If it gets you back to me then I'll gladly take it! Don't apologise! Let your anger out! Hurt me! Just be my King again!" His eyes widened before falling almost closed. "You'd really let me hurt you like that just so I'd trust you enough to let you out..." It was almost a question, but somehow not. As if he already knew the answer but his mind couldn't accept it. I swallowed thickly, stroking his hair back as he nuzzled into my leg. "Of course... I love you... I can't even say when it happened, but I can't stand the thought of losing you and I'd do anything to keep you with me. Please. Just don't leave me alone..." Warm brown eyes flicked up to me and I held my breath until he sighed. "I won't. I'm sorry that I made you feel so desperate. I won't do that again." A shaky breath excaped my chest and I brushed down his cheek, smiling when the rest of the mud cracked away. "I'm glad to see you're thinking more of yourself now. I hate the dirt that covered you and what means. I never wanted to make you feel dirty or worthless. I just didn't understand how much forcing you into that would effect your mind..." My King sighed, sitting up some until I pulled him into my chest. "I guess you wouldn't since you're not human. Are you alright?" My brows furrowed until he dropped a hand to trace my thigh. "Yeah, it healed up. Like I said, I'll gladly take the pain if it means getting you back. I know your mind is a jumble right now and that it might happen again. I don't care. It helps you get through this so I'll let you." His eyes dropped away from me but I smiled. In just the few minutes since he'd had me the room had gotten a lot bigger, and it even had a window now. Not that there was much to see but that would change in time. "This is good. I'm glad you did it. Look around." He hummed, glancing around the room for himself as I flopped back into the much more comfortable mattress. This was definitely worth the pain.

Soft hair slipped through my fingers. We had been here another week and the mud was finally drying up. There was still some that clung here stubbornly but it was it was getting better. My eyes flicked out the window at the slowly forming grass. Maybe it didn't seem so important to anyone on the outside but it helped me more than anyone could ever know. Just seeing it stretch over and smoother the mud felt good. I hated that mud. A hand shoved me into the bed suddenly and I went willingly as he pinned me down. Fingers dimpled my flesh as he squeezed. "It's ok, King. I won't try to stop you. I want you to." His eyes were rather cold when I first met them but they weren't entirely devoid of compassion. Something bumped me and I jumped, fingers tightening into the bed as he pressed forward. It was slower than the first time but still hurt as he sank in inch by inch. I gritted my teeth, bitting onto the pillow as his hips came flush to my ass. He didn't ram into me like I'd been expecting though. The hot throb of his arousal made me groan and I leaned into his hand when it slipped under me to stroke my cock. "You're not hard..." I swallowed thickly, lifting my hips when he tugged me. "I will be." His thumb circled the head as he rocked lightly against me lightly just a few times. The friction made me gasp as he rubbed that sweet spot and I leaned back into him. "Huh. That didn't take long." He noted, fist pumping my now solid length. "Told you. Thanks for waiting on me, King. I wouldn't have held it against you if you didn't though." He hummed softly, with drawing from me a few inches only to sink back in. *Gasp!* A shiver of need ran up my spine and I pressed into his force. "How's that feel?" *Nah!* "Amazing! Please!" The hand on my hip shifted from restraining to soothing as he petted my skin. It felt good and helped me to relax around him so he was able to move more easily. "You seem to really like that. I can feel you loosen up some." I breathed a sigh, glancing back at him as his other hand left my cock to smooth along my sides until I sagged into the bed. The last of the ache faded away and I rocked back onto him. "Come on, King! Please!" The barest hints of a smile curved his lips and he pulled out before dragging me back onto him. *Nah!* His cock rammed my sweet spot and my chest hit the mattress. "Yes!" *Humm~* Teeth nipped at my back as he leaned over me, muscles rippling against my back. "You're so tight!... I never would have thought you'd be the first person I had sex with! Or that it could feel this good! It's so much better than doing it myself!" My toes curled into the blankets, rocking back to meet each thrust. *Nah!* "I know! It feels so good to have you in me!" He groaned softly, teeth bared near my shoulder as his pace picked up. *Humm!* "Better than when you're in me?!" He growled, the sharp clap of skin meeting skin joining his words. A short laugh excaped from me as I smirked back at him. "No way, Partner! This feels good, and I wouldn't stop you! But I like being top way more than bottom! Not because it feels any less good! I just like being in charge!" A short chuckle parted his lips and he set his forehead against my shoulder. "I bet you do!" Hot breathes created a moist patch on my skin as he panted. My fingers bunched into the covered as he grew more forceful against me, cutting off anything I may have said.

Every thrust sank deep to the hilt, balls slapping against my own. *Nah!* I bit my lip, canting my hips upward to give him a better angle. Sweat beaded between us, falling onto my back as he panted. "Damn! Shiro!" My eyes widened before managing a half laugh. That was the first time he'd used my name. Nails scratched my stomach lightly. I keened as a few hot open mouthed kisses pressed to my shoulder. My lips parted, drool creating a damp swath on the pillow where I couldn't swallow it back. *Pant! Pant! Nah!* "King!" His lips pulled up against my flesh, tongue petting a moist patch into my skin. "You taste good!" I smirked, reaching behind us to cup his balls. They were hot and firm in my palm and he groaned, growing forceful as he bucked into me. "I can feel you tightening up! You're close already, aren't you?!" *Gasp! Pant! Pant!* I nodded rapidly as he relentlessly hammered away at my sweet spot. *Nah! Ahh!* He growled as my body contacted around him. "Damn! You're so tight! Stop holding it in already!" Fingers dimpled my hips as he took control of my movements, sitting up. The harsh slick sound of skin meeting skin rang in my ears and I groaned as I felt him throb hotly inside me. My eyes widened before slamming closed when the tight knot of pleasure snapped. *AHHH!! Gasp!* "King!!" My fingers scrambled for something to hold onto, bunching up the blankets as I lost myself into them. "Damn! Damn! Damn!! Shiro!!" *AHH!!* My King snarled over me! Hands releasing me to land over my back. His hips quivered as they slammed into mine franticly before locking us tightly. The hot wash of his release flooded into me and I pressed back weakly, eagerly taking everything he gave me. "King!! More! *Ah!* I love feeling you fill me up!" He swallowed thickly, cock thumping with each beat of his heart as the last few spurts of his seed were forced out into me. Hot breaths panted against my already burning skin. "How was that?..." I grinned weakly, reaching behind me to catch the back of his head and yank him into a kiss. He gasped into my mouth at the sudden contact but melted into me after a second. Our tongues met each other, petting and stroking until the need for air finally drove us apart. A thick string of saliva stretched and contracted between us and he finally scuffed it away with the back of his hand. "That was amazing, King. Though I still can't wait until you're comfortable enough to let me have you again. I love being able to drive those sweet noises from you." He hummed, cock popping free as he fell next to me. "You look good. I missed that passion. You're beautiful." A small smirk caught his lips and he leaned into my fingers as I cupped his cheek. "Idiot. We look the same." I chuckled, tugging him into a kiss that ended with him nuzzling into my neck. "So I guess we're both pretty hot then." A soft laugh tickled my skin as I rested my chin on the top of his head, holding him against me. It was so good to have him opening up again.


	4. To fear what we do not understand(3-21 1...

Ichigo POV: I groaned, waking up once more. Shiro wasn't with me though and it made me nervous. Had he decided to leave me here after all? My jaw clenched. That wouldn't make sense. He'd spent almost a month in that slop hole so why would he leave now that it was finally getting to be livable? The shack we'd been staying in had vanished a few days ago thankfully and was replaced by my own room. The bed was still pretty small for us both, though I doubted he'd use the extra space if there was any. My legs swung over the edge, fingers pushing through my hair. A note fluttered to the floor. I frowned, pausing in scrubbing my hair to pick it up. ~Be back shortly. We're getting weaker and I need to feed us. Wait for me, my King.~ A soft snort puffed up my lips and I turned to look out the window. Most of the water had drained away, and there was even a crack in the clouds where the sun came through. Granted it was still drizzling but it was nothing like before. A soft smile played with my lips and I tugged on my shoes before slipping out the window to go for a walk. There was less water than I thought there was. A lot more must have vanished while I was sleeping. The clouds parted over head and I picked up my pace as the sun hit the ground a few hundred yards in front of me. My feet pounded against the earth. Grass crunching under my feet as I ran. It seemed like forever since I felt the sun and I skidded to a stop under it. My arms were thrown out to the sides and I flopped into the small swath of warm light. It felt amazing against my skin and I closed my eyes, just enjoying it. A few deep breaths were taken and my fingers curled into the grass. A few blades came free and I rolled over to rest my cheek in it. It was softer than I remembered and a sleepy yawn stretched my jaw wide. The warmth felt so good and I found myself nodding off. It didn't matter. I was sure Shiro would wake me when he came back. I could feel my strength returning from where we were slowly starving. I wasn't ready to leave just yet and he spent almost the entire time with me. He'd only eaten a handful of times in the month since we'd been here. A surge of power jolted through me and a please groan escaped from my throat. "I don't know what your eating but it feels wonderful!" A chuckle bounced around, tickling my ears. "I see you're up. I had that shop keeper friend of yours open a garganta to hueco mundo so I could go hunting. Simply eating human foods would take a long time to regain our strength. I want to make sure you're strong enough to handle any challenge when you finally leave here." My brows furrowed. "What are you eating in hueco mundo? There's nothing but hollows-... Wait! Are you?!-" He chuckled. "Yes. I'm hunting and eating hollows. Do you have a problem with that? We need our strength since you attract trouble like shit attracts flies." I groaned, lifting my head to look around even though I knew I couldn't see him. "It's just weird. That last one was pretty strong though, wasn't it?" He hummed. "Yeah. It was a vasto lorde. Sorry I've been gone so long. It's taken a while to find us a suitable meal. There's a few more here and I'll be back after I consume them. Are you feeling ok?" A soft smile tugged at my lips and I rested my cheek on my arm. "Yeah. I'm feeling pretty good. There's a little patch of sun peaking through. You'll have to come enjoy it with me." He perked up, eagerness bleeding over into this world. "I can't wait! I'll be there shortly, King!"

The thrum of power coursing through me felt amazing. Like nothing could stop me and it widened the gap in the clouds letting more sun in. "I should have sent you after them long before now! This feels really good!" He chuckled, feet invading my vision before dropping into a kneel to pet my hair. "I know. I didn't realize how weak we've gotten. Those hollows should last us a while though. How are you feeling, King?" I hummed, pushing myself up so I could tackle him back into the sun kissed grass. "Let me show you!" A wide grin spread over his face but it vanished when I sealed our lips together. A surprised noise excaped and he wound his arms around my neck. Blunt nails scratched along the base of my skull and I groaned into our kiss. Our teeth clicked softly against one another and he caught my lower lip, nipping it lightly. *Huff! Huff! Huff!* It sprung free when I pulled away, just watching him from my place straddling his chest. "You're sure wound up! I'll have to go hunting more often if it'll make you act like this!" One hand tangled in my hair, thumb petting my cheek as I rested back against his hips. "I-... I missed you." It felt odd to admit, but I had come to care about him far more than I ever thought I could during my stay. "You did? I missed you too." My face was pulled down and he claimed another kiss. My cheeks heated up but I leaned into him, molding against him as he petted my hip with his free hand. A low groan of appreciation hummed from my throat and I felt him hardened against my ass. I wasn't much better though. Our lips parted with a soft *sck* and he smirked up at me. "I love that strawberry pink blush your wearing. My strawberry King." My cheeks burnt hotly at the knick name and I sat up to flick my gaze away from him. A soft chuckle echoed around me and blunt nails trailed down my middle. My stomach jumped into his fingers, arching forward into him as shocks of pleasure zinged up my spine. "Shiro!..."

His hands were batted away from me after a moment making him blink until I flopped back to lay between his knees. The grass tickled my back as I lifted my hands in invitation to coax him in. His eyes widened before pouncing with an eagerness that triggered the beating of a thousand butterfly wings. They swarmed around, tormenting my stomach with their fluttering as hot kisses were peppered over my neck. "Damn you make me hot! I'll take such good care of you!" Teeth nipped my jaw gently, trailing a path to just under my ear before ceasing another kiss. One hand slipped between us, rolling my left nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. *Gasp!* I arched up, a shaky breath being forced from my chest as he took the other into his mouth. "Shiro!!" My heels dug up the grass, watching his blue tongue slip out to flick the bud lightly. "You sound so sweet! I love to hear you praise me!" He hissed, tongue dimpling my flesh as it pressed into me. My nipple hardened under his attention and I swallowed back a mouthful of saliva. My hips left the ground, grinding up into him. *Nah!* Lips sealed against the hardened peak, sucking firmly before releasing me with a soft wet pop. Hot kisses trailed down my chest, pausing to suck a few pink patches into my flesh. My stomach jumped into him and he chuckled. Golden yellow eyes rose to meet mine as he nibbled on my abs. "Damn you're beautiful! I wish you could see your face right now!" *Gasp!* Everything felt so good. Not just physically, but emotionally as well and I reached down to fist my hand in his hair. He came willingly back up and kissed me senseless. My toes curled into the grass and I arched up, grinding against him. Air rushed back into my lungs when he let me breath again. "Please! Shiro!" A wide grin stretched his lips as the backs of his fingers traced my navel. "I love hearing how much you need me!" I arched up into him. *Pant! Pant! Pant!* "I... I do need you! I'm yours!" His eyes widened, hands stilling against me as he watched me.

For a long moment he just stared and I shifted nervously before shoving myself out from under him. A hand halted my retreat and I swallowed thickly. Over us the clouds choked off the sun. He pulled me back into him, tucking me into his lap as he stroked my back. "Don't be scared, King. You have no idea how good it makes me feel for you to say that. I'll gladly take you and I will protect you with everything I have. Not just your body but your heart. Everything you are, King. So don't you dare be scared to admit that you want to be mine! I want you to be mine!" Nails scratched through my hair lightly and I slowly relaxed into him, just resting there. My arms finally fit themselves around him and he kissed my neck. "Sorry. You just looked so serious. I thought maybe you didn't want that submission. I am still your King. But I don't want to do it on my own anymore." His arms tightened around me. "Never, King. Just let me carry you a while." My lips twitched into a smile and I kissed his shoulder. "I'd like that, Shiro. I'm sorry I've spent so much time pushing you away. I promise not to do that again." He smirked, tugging lightly at my hair until I let him pull me into a kiss. *Lub-dub! Lub-dub! Lub-dub!* My heart picked up inside my chest and I groaned into our kiss as the butterflies invaded. He was so warm against me and I couldn't for the life of me figure out how I'd never noticed how good he felt until now. My lips parted with a gasp as we drew in a deep breath. "Shiro..." He chuckled. "King." His voice was rough with need but probably no more so than mine. A tight knot formed in my throat and he pushed me back to hover over me. "You are so unbelievably gorgeous!" Pale legs slipped between mine as I parted them for him. He groaned, spitting into his palm too lube himself but I caught him. "Let me..." An eye brow raised but he scooted up my chest all the same. I grunted, propping myself up on my elbows as he straddled my chest. One arm hooked around his thigh, using it to hold myself up he braced one hand on my shoulder. The head of his cock bumped my lips as I leaned forward and he groaned as I took the pale blue flesh into my mouth. A low hiss excaped his throat and our eyes caught. He rocked into me lightly and I obeyed his unspoken plea. My tongue wrapped around him, taking as much as I could into my mouth. Unfortunately it wasn't that much but he was enjoying himself none the less. The hand on my shoulder threaded in my hair, helping to keep me up as he stroked my cheek. "You're good at that! Damn!"

He pulled back suddenly, though it looked to be with much regret. "Too good!... *Pant!* You'll get me off before I even get in you! We can't have that!" A thick string of saliva bridged my lips to his cock and he held his hand under my chin. "Spit." My lips pursed, forcing out the mouthful of drool into his palm so he could slick himself. It clung to his fingers thickly even after his length was coated and he slipped back down between my knees. I jumped as a spit slicked finger prodded the tight ring of muscle. "Easy. I wouldn't hurt you. I've finally got you to come around. I sure wouldn't do anything to mess up your progress." I swallowed thickly, trying to will myself to unclench as he traced my entrance. My cock throbbed with need and he finally pushed in to the first knuckle. My fingers tightened into the grass. I still wasn't used to this but I was finding I liked this better than taking him. Of course there had been a lot of bitterness before so I was sure that had something to do with it. Something warm and wet splattered onto me, pulling my attention back. He opened me just enough that his spit trickled down into me. It helped ease the slid and he was able to add a second finger. *Nah.* "Feels good, Shiro." He chuckled, sinking deeper as he watched me intently. The digits curled inside me and I jumped, bucking down onto them as he stroked my sweet spot. "Right there! *Nah!* Please!!" One eye squeezed closed and he pulled up slowly but firmly until the head of his cock was pressed into me. My back hit the ground, heels digging up the earth as his palms hit the grass. *Pant! Pant! Gasp!* "Damn you feel so good!" Hot lips descend on mine, molding heatedly but gently as one hand fell to pet my hip. I sighed into his kiss, canting my hips up to take a few more inches of him. *Gasp!* The head rubbed my sweet spot as he pressed into me. I grunted as he stretched me a bit too quickly but the discomfort was mostly covered by pleasure. *Pant! Pant! Pant!* "Are you ok, King?!" He asked between hot frantic kisses and I nodded rapidly.

My arms wound around his neck, hanging on as he bucked lightly into me. "I'm ok! It feels good!" He grunted, fingers shifting from petting my hip to tugging it against him. He felt so good inside me! The heat from his shaft burnt me from the inside out in the most delicious way and I arched up onto him. "Shiro!" One hand fisted in his hair, tugging probably harder than I should have but it just felt so good. *Huff! Huff! Huff! Gasp!* I arched up onto him, desperate to get some friction between us. "Please! I need you to move!" He swallowed thickly, lips falling to my neck as he finally began moving within me. My eyes widened, head falling back as the entire length stroked over my sweet spot. *Ahhh! Nah! Ahh!* My hands gripped his back, nails bitting into skin as a needing moan spilt from my lips. "Damn you sound so sweet! You'll get me off just by moaning like that!" The flesh of my ass dimpled under his fingers as he pulled me onto him. *Nah!!* A low keen whined from my throat and he groaned into my shoulder. I was so close already! That tight knot of pleasure grew more so in the pit of my stomach, threatening to snap. *Ah!* "So tight! You're ready to cum already and I've barely gotten into you! I knew you were a sub!" Sweat dripped down from him, slicking us and easing our movements. His cock throbbed with each beat of his heart and I held on tighter. *Gasp! Ahhh!!* My eyes squeezed closed and he gasped, mouth falling open against my throat. "King!!" My balls drew tight, the edge of my release licking at my frame, knotting inside me. It snapped suddenly and a keen forced itself from my lips as I lost myself with a scream. My heels dug into the grass, uprooting it under them as he snarled over me. "Damn it!!" His fist hit the ground as I shot my load between us, easing the slid of our bodies. "Shiro!!" Hot open mouthed kisses wet my already moist skin as he sucked an angry red bruise into my flesh. His cock throbbed hotly, thrust growing frantic as his balls slapped against my ass. "You feel so good when you lose yourself around me!! I love to hear you scream!!" Teeth scraped harshly at my throat but I barely felt the sting as I rode out the residual waves of pleasure. "Damn! Damn! Damn! King!!" My eyes widened as his legs quivered, rocking into me franticly as heat spread through my belly warming me from the inside out. *Nah!! Gasp!!* "Shiro!!" He grunted, sinking deep to the hilt on one last shaking thrust as he throbbed inside me. Each jump of his cock forced more of his hot seed into me and I shook as he locked himself there. "I love you!!"

The words were out before I knew what I was saying and they even managed to shock me. Could I really be in love with him?! "I love you too, King!" His balls pulsated where they were pressed flush with me and I swallowed thickly, pulling back just enough to stare at him. Golden yellow eyes watched me back, half lidded from pleasure but no less intense. They blurred as he leaned in to claim a kiss and I slumped back against the grass, eagerly giving in. Maybe I was. It wasn't nearly such a bad thing as I thought it would be. "Shiro..." It was barely a whimper as our lips parted and he rolled us so I was laying over his chest. His rapidly falling cock was forced from me as my muscles contracted back into place, keeping his cum deep inside. "I can't believe I liked that more than being top..." He chuckled, firm hands stroking over my back as he smoothed me over from our shared pleasure. "I can. Even though the first time wasn't too your liking you still gave such a strong reaction. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're still my King. It just means I get to take care of you. I love hearing you scream for me." Soft warm kisses broke up his words and I snuggled down into his chest. "That sounds good... I'll have to leave here eventually though... Maybe Kisuke can make something that will let you be manifested into the outside world. He's pretty good at making stuff. And I really don't want to be away from you." His lips curved up against my head, kissing softly. "I don't want to be away from you either. But losing half our power doesn't sound like a good idea to me. We're only this strong because we're together." I hummed, tipping my head to look at him. "I thought you'd jump at the chance to be free from here." My hair was pushed from my eyes. I didn't realize how long it had gotten during my stay. "Not if it means that I may not be able to protect you. Besides. Once you stop pushing me back I can experience the world from your eyes. And you can always spend the nights in here with me." A soft smirk tilted my lips and I settled back into him. "Kisuke's pretty smart. He should be able to make it so it isn't permanent and we'll be able to merge if we need to." Goose bumps prickled my sides as he petted them lightly enough to tickle. "We'll see. If he's able then I'd love to join you." Strong arms tightened around my waist, holding me snuggly. This felt really good. "Huh. Look at that." My brows furrowed before glancing to where he was too the large house, borderline mansion where our shack had once sat. The rain had stopped as well and the sun shown down onto us pleasantly. "You've finally fixed my world. It isn't the same as it was before, but I like it. And there's plenty of time for change." He grinned, shifting me so he could stand with me in his arms. "Let's go see if this place has a shower! I miss hot water!"

Fog permeated the room, quickly misting everything with a sheen of moisture as it billowed from the shower. "It's about time! Thank you!" Arms wound around my waist in a hug before stepping under the hot spray. A brow raised when I didn't follow right away and I chuckled, finally joining him. "What's the matter, King?" I hummed lightly, one hand pressing against his chest to feel the strong beating of his heart just below. It felt good and the rest of me shortly joined my hand. "I'm just trying to figure out how you've done this... I've always been the strong one. The one everyone looked to when they needed help. I've always done that mostly on my own. I know I had your power to fall back on but that's not what I'm saying-" "I know what you are saying, King. And it's alright to not want to be the strong one while we're here. Let me be strong for us both. From now on, I'll protect you." I sighed, resting my forehead against his shoulder as my arms wound around his waist. "Thank you... Despite our rough start. I'm glad I'm here, even if I would prefer you went about it differently." A tight frown tugged at his lips and he hugged me closer. "Yeah. Me too, King. I never wanted you to be so hurt and scared. I thought for sure that you would enjoy it and come back for more. I'll never make the mistake of making you feel that helpless again. I promise." My head lifted from his shoulder, turning to catch a soft kiss that quickly turned heated. I grunted, pulling away slightly. "Damn! I've never been this needy!" A wide yerning grin stretched his lips and he spun me so my chest was pressed against the wall. "Ready for round 2?!" My cock jumped and my ass clenched around nothing as his hands trailed down to need my flesh. "Hell yes! I'll never get enough of feeling you lose yourself inside me!" He smirked, already busy spreading me open. The head of his length pressed up into me and I leaned back feeling him slid in a few more inches. It was easier this time and he sank in with almost no preparation. "You accepted me really easy this time. I'm glad you're not so tense." Fingers petted lightly over my hips as his light patch of hair tickled my skin. *Nah... Humm* I rocked back against him, spreading my legs so he could stand between them. Hands slid around my front, blunt nails dragging lightly over my chest. "You look so good like this! I love being able to make you feel good!" I swallowed thickly, groping behind me until he caught my hand. "What's the matter, King?" I groaned, pressing back into him. My back bowed inward, flesh sliding over the smooth tile. "Move! *Nah!* Please!" He chuckled, taking a step back from where he was leaning over my back. "So impatient. But you know I'll give you anything you want. What ever my King desires. Anything." A small gasp parted my lips and I turned to look at him as he finally started moving. The complete sincerity in his eyes honestly threw me. He really meant it. "Shiro..." *Nah! Gasp!*

My toes curled against the floor. He smiled, hands sliding along the length of my arms to tangle our fingers against the wall. *Pant! Pant! Huff!* Steam filled my lungs with each breath and I pulled one hand to my mouth, kissing it firmly. "You asked me *gasp!* before to say one *nah!* word. *Ahh!...* I'm not scared to say it anymore *gasp!* Yours!" He stilled behind me, hot gaze burning over me. A soft laugh escaped as I turned to smile at him. For a long moment he just watched me before finally leaning in to kiss me. There was a heat in his eyes that I hadn't seen until just now but it was something deep and intense. I shuddered as they held mine. There was just something about that look that went straight to my soul. My eyes widened a bit as I realized what it was before a small laugh excaped. A will to protect me even at the lose of his own life. How many times had I carried that look? For all this time I'd been the one protecting everyone. But now I finally had someone to protect me. And I never wanted to give that up. It was never about the control when he demanded I tell him I was his. It was about his need to protect me. About me letting him do it. "I want to be protected too..." Arms coiled tightly around me and I tipped my head back when he requested my throat with a urgent nuzzle. "And I will protect you with every breath that is in my body! Until there is not one left I will fight for you, King!" I gasped, a low moan being drug from me as his teeth scraped lightly against my tender flesh. I didn't realize how good it could feel to place myself in someone else's hands. I'd always had to fight and if I lost then that meant people around me could die. But here with him I didn't have to fight, and I didn't have to be strong. He could carry us both and it took a huge weight from my shoulders. "Thank you, Shiro!..." His mouth left my throat with a final kiss and our fingers were threaded again. "No worries, King. I've got you now." My eyes slipped closed, just enjoying my new found sense of freedom. How had I come so far without this? I breathed out a sigh, turning myself over his control...

My eyes opened slowly, squinting against the bright light flickering through the window over head. Something wasn't right though. I was cold. Why was I cold? "Shiro?" Had he left to feed us again? But he had just gone yesterday. *Relax, King. You're back in the outside world.* I swallowed thickly, sitting up to look around the room. "That's right. You brought me to Kisuke's since we were defenceless as long as we were both in there." He hummed, presence brushing warmly against my mind. It brought comfort with it and I smiled. The door ahead of me slid open a crack and Kisuke poked his head in. "Ichigo... How are you feeling?" A wide yawn parted my jaws and I stood to stretch out my kinked muscles. "Stiff, hungry, but other than that, a lot better than I can ever remember." He looked surprised, pushing the door open far enough for me to step through when he cleared the way. "That's good to hear. I was pretty worried when he told me what happened." My feet paused and I blew out a sigh. "Yeah. It took a while to reconcile that in my mind but I realize it wasn't intended to hurt me. Sorry to take up so much of your time, Kisuke." His ever present paper fan was waved toward me dismissively. "It's no problem. I'm just glad you're ok. I take it you're reached an agreement with that hollow of you're?" A soft smile titled my lips as I turned half way to regard him. "More like he reached an agreement with his soulreaper. I've decided that I don't want to always be the one everyone to looks to all the time. I'll still protect them. But now I have someone to protect me too." He only looked mildly surprised before grinning. "Well as long as you've been in that inner world with him taking care of you I shouldn't be surprised. I'm glad things have worked out for the better. So. What do you plan on doing now?" I hummed, following him when he motioned me out to the dinning room. "Well, I was hoping you'd be able to make something that would allow him to materialize in this world. Not permanently. We still need to be able to merge back together when fighting." He nodded and I sat down between Renji and Rukia when they slid part to make room. "Ichigo! Are you ok?!" She asked, looking me over as I grabbed a plate to fill and scarf down. My head nodded in answer though. "Kisuke said you were in your inner with your hollow! What the hell happened?!" Renji demanded and I swallowed hard around my mouthful. "Nothing that I care to tell anyone about. I'm ok now, honest." They both stared at me as I finished one plate and filled it again. "Don't pester him you 2. He just came back around. I'll see what I can do about getting that hollow out." Another bite was swallowed. "Shiro. His name is Shiro." Rukia looked at me oddly. "You're on a first name basis with him now? What happened while you were in there?!"

My plate was set back down, having been cleaned for the second time and I rocked back on my hands. My cheeks heated up a bit thinking about it. There was no way I was telling her about that. "Just a misunderstanding at first. It ended up working in both our favors though. He's been taking care of me in my inner world for the last month and I finally realized that he isn't someone that I need to fight. I've been pushing him away when all he wanted to do was protect me. So I'm going to let him." Her brows furrowed, glancing towards Renji. Something cool touched my skin and I reached up to feel Shiro's mask. It only covered my left eye but it brought him close enough to the surface I could feel him brushing against me. "Are you ok?..." Renji asked and I nodded. "Yeah. I'm just not repressing him to that world anymore." "I don't like this. Ichigo are you 100% sure that what you're doing is a good idea? You've had a lot of trouble with him before." My jaw clenched. "I'm sure. I never bothered to try and understand him before. All I've done until he drug me in there was force him back and use him selfishly without a thought to what it did to him. He didn't asked to be born in me and it was probably really scary to him having to face my enemies." The hand on my mask was lowered to watch my fingers close. "He was alone in me unless I was in danger of dying. That was the only time he got to escape from that world. I can't imagine how lonely and he must have been and then I stopped giving him even that much time outside. He just wanted me there and it took my world crumbing and being rebuilt to make me see that..." *Don't beat yourself up, King. I never meant to make your world crumble like that. You know I didn't.* "I know. I just wish it didn't have to come to that for me to see how much you needed someone there too." His comforting presence brushed against my mind. "Who are you talking to?" Renji asked, looking at me funny. "Shiro. He's close enough that we can talk." His tattoo brows furrowed. "Then I guess what Kisuke said about him being in control for the last month was right. So what have you 2 been doing in your inner world all this time?" Shiro chuckled and my face heated up before snapping it at the floor. "That's none of your business!" Both him and Rukia blinked at me. "Wait!! Ichigo are you and!?- Are you romantically involved with that!?- Shiro?!" I knew for sure my cheeks had to be as red as Renji's hair. *Well King?! The people want to know! Tell them all about how I made you scream for me!* "I will not! You shut up! I'll make you leave if you keep that up!" He chuckled, the ghost of his touch tickling up my thigh. I jumped before shoving him back into my inner world. "I told you to knock it off!" "Ichigo? What did he say?" My jaw clenched tight, refusing to answer as Rukia stood on her knees to look at me. "Must have been something vulgar to make his face red like that. So does that mean you've finally seen someone else naked?" My eyes widened, jerking around to see Yoruichi standing in the door way. "That isn't any of your business either!!" She grinned wide, stepping away from the door. "Calm down. You're just as jumpy as ever. Kisuke told me you were going through a tough time and I thought maybe I could help. You must have scared Shiro pretty bad. He had complete control of your body and he only used it a handful of times to eat. He must really care about you."

I sighed, sagging back down to the floor as she joined us. "I know. I still can't believe he stayed after my world crumbled. There was nothing left but mud and a filthy water logged shack... But he stayed with me there even though he could have easily just left me as alone as I left him..." Rukia sat forward, looking like she wanted to do or say something that she couldn't quite express. "Ichigo... What happened to make your world crumble like that?..." I sighed, shaking my head. "It's not important now." Her jaw clenched, jumping to her feet as she slapped the table. "Like hell it isn't! I want to know what happened to make you feel so worthless!!" Shiro shrank away from me but I caught him. "It's ok. I told you I don't want to talk about it. It's over now anyhow." She grabbed the front of my shirt, yanking me up. "Talk Ichigo! You can't hold that stuff in!-" Her wrist was snatched away suddenly as I felt my mask form. "He said he didn't want to talk about it! Next time you put your hands on my King, expect to lose them! Now back off!" I sighed, pushing him until he let her go. "Knock it off! She's just worried." He rumbled in my head, presence forming the ghost of a warm embrace around me. *It makes you uncomfortable and you've just really started to recover. I don't want you to back slid and start feeling like that again... I hate that I've caused you so much pain.* The mask crumbled on one side, and Rukia slowly sat back down. "What did you do to him?!" She growled and he cringed. "That's enough, Rukia. Please just stop. He already feels bad enough and I'm finally starting to get passed it. Don't make me face it again." Her hands slowly unballed and she sank back into the cushion. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I've just never known you to give up. And hearing that you were so desperate that you refused to leave your inner world for a month worried us all. No one knew what to think..." One hand slowly raised, laying over mine and I just watched our fingers for a long moment. Finally I turned my hand over to hold her's. "I'm sorry I worried everyone. I just needed time. But honestly, if it weren't for Shiro I don't think I would have ever come back out." "But he was also the reason you decided to hide there in the first place so he owed you that much." Renji noted. "I'm pretty sure I have a good idea of what happened. Don't worry. I won't say anything. I'm glad you're doing better now though." A fist connected with my shoulder suddenly, sending me tumbling. "Hey!! What the hell was that for!!? You can't just punch someone for no reason!!" He smirked. "Well I can't have you getting weak on me. You've spent a month being babied by your boyfriend. I think I finally have a chance at kicking your ass." A vein popped out in my forehead and I stabbed my finger at him. "Oh yeah?!! Why don't you pick up a sword and say that, Renji?!!" He stood up, grinning wide as Zabimaru was pulled from his waist. "Let's go to the training room." I snorted, reaching behind me for Zangetsu only to find him missing. *He's still in the room.* I spun around, stomping away to collect him once more.

Renji smirked as he released his blade. "Well, Ichigo?! Don't tell me you're chickening out!" My eyes cut at him as Zangetsu's wrapping vanished. "Fine but don't be crying when I mop the floor with you!! I'm not holding Shiro back anymore so I'll be a lot stronger! You're sure you don't want to chicken out, Renji?!" He scoffed, rushing me but the blow was blocked easily and I threw him off. Dust rose as he tumbled before managing to right himself once more. Shiro preened, hands tracing down my arms in a touch that wasn't quite there. *He looks surprised, King. Should we tell him that was only playing?* I smirked, shifting back to step out of the way when his blade raced towards me. "What the matter, Renji?! All that talk about kicking my ass and you're moving in slow motion!" The dust slowly settled and he smirked. "Fine. I guess I'll stop playing then. "Bankai!!" I jumped back, blocking the attack with Zangetsu before getting some distance us. *Why did you move? We could have taken his bankai with our bare hand. You have no idea how truly powerful you are! Let me show you, King. Let me join you and fight side by side as one." I almost lashed at him out of habit and he recoiled a bit when he felt my rejection. "I'm sorry. I'll fight with you." The pleased rumble he let out made me shiver and he joined me fully. Our minds seemed to blend and I couldn't tell which thoughts were mine and which were his. An immense surge of power nearly knocked me off my feet and my eyes widened. "Don't be so shocked, King. You have always been the more powerful one between us. You just never realized it." I swallowed thickly, lifting one hand to look at. "That's really all my power?!" He chuckled. "Sure is. You never noticed in half your battles it was your own energy that was crushing you. You don't trust in your abilities. You fear that power. Let me show you what you can do when you embrace it." My hand formed into a lose fist and I smirked. "Fine by me. I'm not scared of it anymore."

Renji looked rather smug as he aimed Zabimaru at me for a second time. "What's with the sudden drop in power, Ichigo?!! Did I scare you off that easy?!!" My head tipped to the side. "Drop in power? My power didn't drop, Renji." His brows furrowed before barking a laugh. "Well then explain why I can't feel anything now! Don't tell me you really didn't notice!" I frowned. "I don't know what you're going on about but I thought we were to spar not talk!" He smirked. "If that's what you want! Here I come! Hikotsu taiho!!" He called and a blast formed in it's mouth as it rushed at me. "Stand your ground, King. It can't hurt us." I smirked, stretching out my hand. The skull crashed into my palm, and my feet slid back a few yards as the blast hit. It didn't have any effect though. Infact it was kind of pleasant how it warmed my skin. Bone cracked and shattered under my fingers, crumbing around me. "What?!! Impossible!!" The crumbled remains of his bankai crunched under my feet as I reclaimed the space I'd lost. "Now who's ass is getting kicked, Renji?!!" One finger was stabbed at him as I smirked and he recalled Zabimaru back. "I see. That's why I couldn't feel you. Your spiritual pressure was just too far above mine!" His jaw clenched, sheathing his blade. "I have just one question for you, Ichigo. When the hell did you get so strong?!" I frowned, lifting a hand to inspect my fingers. "Well, I guess I always have been. I just didn't realize it until now." He huffed, obviously disappointed in how easily I'd beaten him. "You're not going to cry are you?" He snapped a glare at me. "Don't you mock me, Ichigo! I'll still mop the floor with you with training swords! You might have more spiritual pressure than me but your skill at hand to hand combat sucks!" I snapped a glare at him. "What the hell did you say?!! I'll kick you ass!!" "Bring it!! The loser buys dinner!!" My foot stomped at the ground. "You're on!!"...

I groaned, watching dejectedly as Renji picked up a bunch of noodles mockingly. "Food always taste so much better when someone else is buying!" A vein popped out in my forehead and Shiro tugged at me, just below the surface. *You're letting him get to you. Let me have your attention for while.* I grunted. "Fine. You've got 45 minutes Renji." He lifted a brow but I just cleared a spot on the table and rested my head against my arm. Shiro caught me, easily dragging me down into my inner world. The bed bounced as I landed in the soft covers with a gasp. "45 minutes huh? That gives us plenty of time." Warm lips caught mine and I leaned up into him, winding my arms around his neck as he crawled over me. "I missed you... Even though it's only been a few hours. I guess I've gotten used to your constant cuddling." He grinned before it vanished into my neck, nuzzling lightly until I gave him my throat. A pleased purr rumbled from his chest and he nibbled the tender flesh lightly. "I love when you submit to me! I'll never get enough of that show of trust!" His breath was hot against my skin and I canted my head back to give him full access. A soft groan excaped my throat as I felt myself hardened against his leg. "Feels really good! Please!" One hand lifted, threading through his hair as he pulled my sash free. "You're already hard for me..." One hand vanished below my hakama, stroking me teasingly as I arched up into him. "Please!" He chuckled, leaving my throat with a last kiss before focusing his attention else where. "Tell me what you want, King. What should I do to you?..." I swallowed thickly, the words sticking in my throat as he stared down at me intently. "I-..." I couldn't say it. *Humm~* A hot moist kiss dampened my nipple and he rolled it between his teeth gently. My hands fisted into the bed, yanking at the blankets as I arched up from the mattress. "Maybe you'd like my mouth somewhere else?" My eyes widened, head bobbing stupidly as he grinned.

My nipple was given a last gentle pet with his warm tongue before he slid down a few inches. My breath caught, keening in frustration as he nibbled an ab. "Here?" *Nah!* He chuckled. "No? What about over here?" His tongue dipped into my navel and my back left the bed, desperate for his attention. *Nah!* My heels dug into the sheets and he started back up my middle. "Tell me where, King... Tell me what you want." His lips caught my other nipple, sucking softly and I bucked franticly up into him. "My cock!! Please!!" A low throaty chuckle made goose bumps prickle my skin and I tugged his hair impatiently. "Oh~. Silly me." I couldn't even care that he was taunting me right now! I just needed to be inside his mouth! Hot kisses trailed down my chest and I lifted my hips, letting him slip my hakama off to be discarded onto the floor. My eyes opened wide, watching in wrapped attention as he traced his tongue around the head. Bright yellow eyes watched me equally as intently and he sank down, swallowing me whole. My mouth fell open, bucking up into him as I felt myself penetrate into his throat. *Gasp!* A deep shuddering moan excaped from my chest and sparked new found heat in his eyes. I was so close already! "Shiro!!" *Pant! Pant! Gasp!* My hips came flush with his mouth, nose becoming buried in my curls and I lost myself as he swallowed around me. *Nah!* "I'm cuming!!" My load shot down his throat and he groaned around me. If it bothered him he sure didn't let on. My hips jerked up beyond my control, pleasure contorting my muscles to it's will. *Humm!* He pulled off of me with a wet pop, licking his lips as I panted for lost breath. "Damn you sound so sweet!! I'll cum right away this time!!"

2 fingers slipped into his mouth, being coated in the remains of my lust before they slid into me. I arched up, eager to feel him inside me once more. He chuckled, digits easily opening me so he could spit mouthful of cum and saliva into my ass. "Hips up, King. Keep that in there." I swallowed thickly, lifting my hips so it didn't run back out as he spat in his hand and lubed himself. The thick head of his cock pressed into me and I shoved myself up at him. Even with almost no coaxing there was only a small discomfort. "You're getting better at relaxing and accepting me into you. The first time you were so tense. I guess I can't really blame you though." I swallowed thickly, rocking up onto him to create friction against my sweet spot. "Please!" Even after having just cum I could feel my cock twitch with barely a brush against it. He chuckled, giving a short thrust into that spot. "Damn! You're getting hard again, King! I must really turn you on huh?!" I gasped, pressing urgently into him. *Nah!* "Yes!! Please!!" My hips rocked into him, forcing him against my sweet spot until he finally took over. "I'll try to hold out long enough to make you cum again!" The bulbus head rammed my sweet spot and my head fell back on a needing groan. My hands scrambled at his back, desperate for anything to hold onto. He grunted loudly, muscles contacting under my grip as he hunched forward with each thrust. Drool gathered in my mouth where I failed at swallowing it back and he groaned. *Gasp! Nah!* Another orgasm began tightening in the pit of my stomach and I sobbed as he dropped his head to suck a nipple into his mouth. I never knew how good they could feel! "Yes!! That feels amazing!!" One hand fisted in his hair, holding him against me as I bucked franticly into each of his thrust. The hot moist slid of his tongue felt almost as good as his cock. My balls draw tight and I could feel myself standing on the edge already. *Nah!! Sob!* A pleasured tear trickled down my face. "Damn! Damn! Damn! I can't hold back!!" His hips quivered and jerked against mine as he shot his load deep into me and that was all it took. Feeling him cumming inside me finally shoved me over for the second time and I screamed. My own mess splattered between us, quickly being rubbed into our skin as we rocked franticly against one another. His fluid felt amazing as it coated me from the inside out and I clung tightly to him as he finally locked us together. His balls were still pulsating against my ass, dumping more and more heated cum inside me. I panted, wrapping my legs around his waist to keep him there. "More! I need more of you!!" He groaned, an extra flood of warmth rushing into me as I moaned. "Yes!! I love that feeling!!" It felt amazing and I eagerly drank in every last drop he gave to me. "King!..." His mouth found mine, kissing me hotly as he forced out another gush of fluid. My arms wound around his back, grinding against him. "Can you control that?!" One eye slipped closed as he tensed, filling me until I was sure I felt my insides swell trying to hold it all. "I guess so! I didn't know I could until you were begging me for more." His length finally slipped from me and I reached down to try and keep in everything he gave me. "It feels so good! I'll gladly take every last drop of you! I want everything you have to give!" He groaned, rubbing my middle firmly before leaning to lick up the mess I'd made. "You're so greedy, King! But I wouldn't have it any other way! Having you like this is amazing! You make such a wonderful mate!" He praised, tongue bathing away my pleasure as I panted for lost breath. "Yeah! You too!"

I groaned, opening my eyes once more to see the ground moving under me. I jumped, almost falling before I found my feet once more. "Take it easy, Ichigo." Renji chided as I looked around. "You were carrying me. Why?" He rolled his eyes. "I finished eating a few minutes after you went under and I wasn't going to sit there the whole time." I sighed, pushing back my hair. "Fine, but did you really have to tote me along like a duffle bag. You stretched out the back of my shirt." He snorted. "Well I sure wasn't going to give you a piggy back ride with wet pants!" My face scrunched up, glancing at my jeans to see true to his word they were damp. My face flushed beat red and I yanked my shirt down to cover my still half hard on. "I take it you didn't know that what you do in your inner world effects your body out here as well." My face snapped away from him but he clapped my shoulder. "I won't push if you really don't want me to. But I've pretty much figured out that he forced you to have sex with him. Whether you've come to terms with it and made up it doesn't matter. Talking about it could still help. I've spent enough time here to know how mentally damaging that can be. You might think you've gotten over it, but it's probably going to take longer than just one month." My jaw clenched and Shiro wrapped me in comfort, lingering just below my skin. "You figured that out, huh?... It wasn't how you probably think." Renji grunted. "I'm not as dense as you think, Ichigo. From what you've said and done I'd say he was desperate to get your attention. He didn't want to hurt you and he felt pretty damn bad when he saw what he had done. That's why he's been so attentive in taking care of you. He didn't realize what forcing that on you would do." I sighed, kicking a pebble down the road. "You just wanted to get me alone so you could make me talk." A firm hand pushed me lightly as the street lights began flickering on overhead. "Well I didn't think you wanted to tell Rukia about something like that. Or me for that matter but since I already figured it out I thought you might talk anyhow." My breath fogged the air in front of me and I tucked my hands into my pockets to protect them from the cold. "At the time I wished he'd just killed me... Enjoying it was what had hurt me the most..." Honestly I didn't even know why I had told him that much. My jaw clenched and my foot found a abandoned can to kick down the side walk. It clicked and tinkled sort of like a bell as it went and I blew out a heavy sigh before finally soaking again. "I didn't understand how something that made me feel so filthy and worthless could feel so good. I thought for sure he would take my soul and my body once he'd broken me. I never imagined I could fall in love with him..." Renji hummed, but didn't say anything as he walked at a leisurely pace next to me. I doubted there was anything that could have made me feel better anyhow. "I guess because he stayed with me through that hard time. I couldn't understand why he would willingly stay in that filthy shack with me. Especially when I just as dirty as it was. But he did. And it didn't matter to him that every inch of me was covered in dirt. He still cared, Renji. He still told me I was beautiful. No one has ever said that to me. I know it sounds stupid." My jaw clenched, turning away to kick a random piece of trash out of view. "It's not stupid. Everyone deserves to hear that and it sounds like you're pretty good for each other."

I blinked, turning to look at him even though his eyes never left the path ahead of us. In some ways that helped that I didn't to see them. I sighed, stepping just a bit quicker to make up the distance between us. "You really think so? I thought everyone would be disgusted that I could love a hollow..." He snorted loudly. "He's part of you, Ichigo. He's not like the other hollows we hunt. Besides, after what happened and all the effort he went through to see to you while you were more or less helpless. I'd be more shocked to find out you didn't develop feelings for him. He clearly loved you before any of this happened." My head fell forward, watching the concrete pass under my feet. "I know he did. I wish I knew it before then though. I hurt him a lot by just not understanding. If I'd spent more time trying to understand why he lashed out this could have been avoided. He wouldn't have been so desperate, and he wouldn't have had to be so lonely." Renji bumped my shoulder, making me stumble a few steps before I corrected myself with a light glare. "Don't blame yourself. You're young. You're still trying to get a grasp on everything and no one expects you to learned everything at once. If he hasn't already told you it wasn't your fault then he should." A breath excaped and I hopped back over the short ledge. "I never told him I blamed myself... But I know he's still tore up over it. And there's still a small part of me that wants him to hurt... I hate that." Renji shrugged. "It's natural. He hurt you bad enough that he broke your will to live. You don't get over that in a month. But you will eventually. You're too strong not to and you shouldn't beat yourself up over it." My eyes flicked up at him but he still wouldn't look at me. A soft smile tugged up my lips. "Thanks, Renji... I just don't know what to feel. I love him. I know I do. But at the same time. There's still resentment. It's a horrible feeling too want someone you love to suffer. No matter how small a piece of me that may be. I already hurt him pretty bad. I was angry and I just wanted him to feel what I had so I-... I did the same thing back to him. That only made me feel more guilty though because he hadn't hurt me during it and I-... There was a lot of blood... But he didn't fight back. How do you get over something like that?..." I wasn't sure whether I really expected an answer or not, but it surely wasn't the one I got. Strong arms wrapped around me suddenly and I was pulled into his chest. *Gasp!* My eyes widened, tensing against him before slowly relaxing when he just held me. "Renji. What are you doing?" He grunted. "It's called a hug, idiot." I swallowed thickly before finally wrapping my arms around him as well. A small shaky breath left my lips and my eyes slipped closed as I tried to gather my thoughts.

Finally after a long moment he pushed me back, refusing to look at me. "If you tell anyone about that I'll have to kill you." A small smile tilted my lips and I breathed a sigh. "Of course. Thank you for dragging me out here and letting me talk. I guess I needed that more than I thought. I just can't believe how things changed." He hummed, turning back to continue walking and I followed. I did feel a bit better now. Shiro hesitantly nudged me and I sighed. *I'm sorry... You know I don't hold you still being angry against you. And what I said before still stands. If you need to make me pay then I won't stop you.* I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I just... Don't know what I do want. I'm confused and I can't untangle my emotions..." My hand fell from my hair, opening and closing in front of me a few time before being stuffed back into my pocket. *I know. I wish you didn't have to...* His warmth wrapped around me, comforting me and I sighed. "I can't wait until can get rid of this anger. I hate feeling angry." A few steps ahead of me Renji looked back, meeting my eyes for the first time. "I don't know if you're talking to me or him, but the quickest way to get rid of anger is to confront the person behind it. If he's willing to let you vent then do it. You'll probably find you lose the urge to hurt him when you're face to face with him. You've always been good at forgiving and understanding others. You need to face it head on though and that means telling him exactly how he made you feel and what you want from him. You said yourself he stayed with you this long after your world crumbled. He's not going to bail now that you're recovering." Shiro pushed along his agreement. *I'll do anything you need of me, King. If you need my blood, then you shall have it without question.* I heaved a sigh, glancing at the flicking street lamp over head. "No. I won't do that to you ever again..." When I lowered my head once more Renji was almost out of sight and I finally picked up my own pace. I wasn't going to get any closer to figuring out my emotions standing out here in the street. "I'll figure out what I'm going to do once we get home. I just know I'm sick of feeling hurt and angry." The almost there sensation of arms embracing me brought a small smile to my lips and I picked up my pace to a run. My body was exhausted and I needed to sleep. Just what the hell had Kon been doing this whole time? Then again. I really didn't want to know.


	5. To fear what we do not understand(3-21 1...

My brows furrowed as a figure came into view outside my house. On closer inspection it looked familiar and I picked up my pace when I recognized it was Kisuke. He turned half way around when he heard me coming and I slumped as I reached him. Resting my hands on my knees. Something was dangled in front of me and I blinked before finally taking it. The gray surface was smooth like glass but it didn't feel like it as I rubbed the generic carving of a horned hollow scratched into the front. It wasn't all that big either and didn't quite fill my palm laying flat. I picked up the string, just watching the diamond shaped badge turn for a moment before looking back to Kisuke. "What is it?" He grinned. "It's a device especially formatted to Shiro's spiritual pressure that will push him out of your body. You can use it as you now or while you're a soulreaper. You rejoin the same way. Just press it to your chest and speak the magic words! Special badge of lonely hearts activate!" My jaw snapped shut, glaring at him. "I'm not saying anything that stupid!" He tipped his head, fan snicking to cover the bottom of his face. "But if you don't, it'll explode." My eyes widened and Shiro snarled at him. "Why explode?! Why would you do that?!" Kisuke sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't make the rules-" "Like hell you don't!! You invented this thing!!" His face scrunched. "Did I? I don't remember." I grabbed at him but he vanished out from under my hand making me groan loudly. "Damn it!" The trinket was stuffed into my pocket and I hurried up to my room to get changed. I was starting to get ichy.

Steam quickly filled the room as I kicked my way out of my pants, dumping them in the hamper after I pulled out the badge. For a moment I just looked at it. Shiro prodded me. *Come on, King! Let me out! I promise I'll behave myself!* He whined, pawing at me and I finally pressing it against my chest. "Special badge of lonely hearts activate." I grumbled, and like that he was standing behind me. A wide grin stretched across his face and he grabbed me, making mine heat up. Strong arms wrapped around me tight and I relaxed after a second, burying my face into his chest. "It's alright, King. Just let me have you now." I sighed, resting against him so he held us both up. Something occurred to me though and I frowned, glancing up at him. "You transformed. I thought you only took this form when I used bankai." He smirked, threading his fingers through my hair. "I can change back if you don't like it." My head shook, cheeks burning a bit hotter. "No. That's ok. I'm kinda partial to your long hair. Hey. What about Zangetsu? Is he ok?" His face softened. "We are one. We have been since I drug you into me. I just used my frame. I thought it might be weird for you if you knew he was here as well. I wanted the time to make you comfortable before telling you." He was right, it was weird. "That's ok. I'm glad he's alright. I'm sorry I didn't think about you until now, Zangetsu. I just had a lot on my mind." A black swirl of energy left Shiro, taking shape quickly. "It is expected after your adverse reaction to our attempts at winning your attention. You have nothing to be sorry for. We are at fault for that. We are sorry." I sighed, sitting down on the toilet. "It's slowly getting better. Your willingness to let me vent even at your expense went a long way in helping me." He knelt down in front of me and I shifted nervously. "Why do you look so scared? You don't have to worry over me making the same mistake twice."

Fingers threaded into my hair and I bit back my whine when he pulled me into a kiss. My toes curled into the floor mat, unsure if I liked the contact or not. He drew back after a second, just watching me before he took on his bankai state. "Perhaps this frame is more pleasing to you? Or is it that you find myself difficult to engage with regardless?" My jaw clenched, fingers shaking a bit. He stood once more, one hand laying on my shoulder before trying to step away. I caught him though, drawing him back in until I could lay my head against his middle. "I don't want to lose you. I'm just not ready to have you both apart yet. I thought I was only with Shiro. Just give me time." He hummed, nails scratching my scalp lightly as he let me hold him there. "Of course, Ichigo. You've come a long way in a short time and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." I smiled, just taking a second to feel him before finally letting him rejoin Shiro. "You took that better than expected. I'm glad. I didn't want to put off telling you for much longer. I didn't want you to find out on your own think and we weren't going to tell you." His claws clicked against the floor lightly as he took Zangetsu's place between my legs. "Yeah. I'm glad I didn't. Oh. And I do like these forms better." He smirked, sharp nails scratching very lightly at my back. I breathed a sigh, slumming forward into him as I hugged his waist. "Feels really good... But I don't think they'd be much help in preparing me though." He chuckled lightly. "I'll just have to keep them filed down then. I guess I didn't think of that." A relax sigh parted my lips and my eyes began drifting closed. "Don't go to sleep yet, my King. I'll help you into tub." His words sounded far away, like they were under water. *Humm?* "King?" My vision blurred even as I fought against it and he sighed before letting out a short laugh. "Ok. Which room is yours? I'll try not to get caught." I swallowed thickly, trying to shake off the sudden drowsiness that had me in a strange hold. "13..." It sounded slurred even to my own ears and I was barely awake long enough for him to remove my boxers. It was probably for the best though since I couldn't trust myself to not jump him...

My eyes squeezed closed, burying farther into Shiro's side as I yawned. "Morning..." He hummed, cradling the back of my head as he stroked my hair with his thumb. "Good morning to you too, King. How did you sleep?" Another yawn stretched my jaw and I mouthed a few kisses to what little skin I wasn't too lazy to reach. "Very good as always. I'm sorry I fell asleep last night. I got too relaxed." He chuckled, the sound carrying over into me as he petted my back. "It's fine. Zangetsu lead me to your room. Keeping that whiny mod soul quite was the hardest part. I finally gagged him and tied him up in a pillow case. He's in the closet now." I sighed, pulling away from him with much regret to glare where he indicated Kon to be. "Sorry about him." His arms tightened around my waist, cuddling me back into him as he stole a kiss. *Humm~* It didn't least very long but it left my lips tingling even after he pulled away. "I can't get enough of seeing you blush. How are you feeling?" I leaned back in, catching his lips in a few more light kisses before finally answering, somewhat breathlessly. "Better than I have, but the same could be said for everyday. I'm always getting better, even if it's slowly." He smiled, thumb pulling down my bottom lip lightly before letting it spring back up. "That's good. I'll do everything in my power to keep up that progress. I never want too let another drop of rain fall on us again." I sighed, nuzzling my nose into his neck. He hummed, tipping his head back for me and I stilled before placing a few hot kisses along his throat. "Thank you." It felt good to have his submission as well. Even though he made quite clear through his actions that he'd take care of me and do anything I wanted. The act still felt good and I bared my own throat after a moment. He eagerly dove in, rewarding me with warm love bites and soft kisses that dampened my skin. It felt really good to be here. Now if I could just let go of that nagging resentment I'd be set.

I sighed, finally managing to roll myself out of bed, even if it was only to sit on the edge. The floor was cool under my bare feet and I yawned widely, scrubbing a hand back through my messy hair. "You can rest longer if you're still tired. There's no telling what that mod soul was doing while he had your body for the last month." I snorted, glaring at the closet. "Probably completely ruining my reputation. That little pervert is always chasing after girls while he's in my body." Shiro chuckled, arms curling around my waist as he slid to sit right behind me. His legs tickled mine as they drapped over either side and I leaned back into him. "Would you like me to tear him limb from limb for you?" I managed a short laugh, catching his hand to thread my fingers through. "No, that won't be necessary. I really should get going. I'm already late for school." He grunted in irritation, holding me tighter. "You don't have to go. It's not that important." I sighed, shaking my head as I reached for the badge. Pale fingers snatched it out from under mine though. "Shiro!" He grinned wide, holding it above his head, out of reach in my current position. A glare was leveled at him but he just smirked. "Give it back! I can't miss school!" My legs swung over his so I was straddling his hips and I grabbed at the badge. His reach was just a bit longer than mine in this form though and it stayed in his possession. A warm hand ran up chest and I gritted my teeth, pushing forward to try and catch the badge before he got me worked up. Unfortunately that gave him just the opening he was looking for. Hot breath skittered over my chest and his tongue pressed into my nipple making my keen. My hand fell from where I was reaching to brace against his shoulder and he chuckled. "Damn you!" The bud vanished into his mouth and I rocked forward against my will. Air hissed between my teeth and my cock stirred between us, quickly becoming unmanageable. "Aww. Isn't that a shame. Looks like you can't leave the house until we take care of that." I wanted to make him eat that smirk. "Bite me!" He chuckled, throwing me off suddenly to press me into the bed. One hand pinned my stomach down and I arched up into his despite myself. "Don't mind if I do!" My face flushed with heat, swallowing thickly as he leaned to pet my nipple with his tongue. "You're so sensitive here. How does this feel, King?" My toes curled against the floor, trying and failing at bitting back my mew of pleasure. *Nah!~* He chuckled, sealing his lips around it to suck softly. *Gasp! Pant! Pant! Pant!* I groaned, one hand reaching to thread my fingers into his hair. "This is a really big turn on for you isn't it? Barely a touch and you're putty in my hands." A sharp yank was given to his hair in irritation and he winced. "Play nice, King. I love seeing you so lost in need." He murmured, kissing a moist trail down to my hips.

The edge of my boxers were caught in his teeth and he tugged them down until I could kick my way free from them. I hadn't really wanted to be any later to school but I wouldn't be able to focus in my current state anyhow. Hot lips molded against my thigh, picking a tormentingly slow path back to where I really wanted him. *Gasp!* My fingers tightened in his hair, bucking my hips at him impatiently until he finally gave me his mouth. My lips pulled up over my teeth, baring them as I rocked forward. He groaned around me, the sound more felt than heard as it vibrated through my shaft. His throat tightened on a thick swallow that rippled over me as he bobbed his head. Our eyes caught and I barely muffled my cry as he came flush with my groin. His tongue stroked over the underside, and he sucked firmly. *Pant! Pant! Gasp!* "Please~!" I whined, smothering my voice into my palm. The faint tingle of a distant orgasm tickled up my spine and tightened in my stomach. I never imagined sex could be this good! My hips left the bed, bucking franticly into him. I was close. I groaned, finally tugging him off of me with much regret. *Pant! Pant! Pant! Huff!* I swallowed thickly, dragging him onto the bed as he raised an eyebrow. It blurred though as I yanked him into a kiss that stole both our breaths. A clawed hand ceased my throat, quickly dominating our kiss even as I shoved him onto his back. *Gasp!* Fabric russled as he wiggled his way from his hakama. Our lips parted with a breathless keen and I used the excess spit to lube myself before sliding first one then 2 fingers into him when there wasn't much resistance. One yellow eye fell closed as the other burnt with lust. He was easy to work open and in no time I was able to sink fully into him. My jaw clenched, muscles quivering as I fell to my elbows. *Pant! Pant! Pant!* Shiro bucked onto me, as desperate for friction between us as I was. "Damn you look amazing like this!" I whispered urgently, finally beginning to move. *Nah!* My mouth fell open against his shoulder, mouthing several hot kisses franticly. "I'm already so close! Sorry! I'll try to hold back!" He grunted, thumb circling my left nipple. "Don't! I know how much you like to feel me lose myself and my cum isn't going anywhere but inside you!" Fingers caught the back of my head, yanking me into a burning kiss that left my lips tingling. "Suck!" The sudden command threw me as 3 digits were pressed into my mouth. *Nah!! Gasp! Humm!!~* His eye brightened as I eagerly took them in, coating them thickly in my saliva. His cock jumped between us as my own thrust grew frantic. I was so close!

His fingers slipped from my mouth, spit glistening in the sun until they vanished behind me. *Gasp!! Huff! Huff! Nah!!~* One slipped into my ass and I canted my hips backwards, reaching to spread myself open with one hand. "Do you want to cum in me and go again or cum together?!" I keened, mouth falling open in an answer I couldn't quite articulate in my lust riddled state. He grunted, fingers vanishing from me suddenly so he could spit into his hand. "Damn, King! I'm ready to cum just from watching you! We'll go together then you won't be any later!" He growled before shoving my hips back enough that my cock popped free. I was too far gone to care though and I humped franticly at the air until he sank deep to the hilt into me in a single thrust. My back hit the bed and tears of pleasure burnt my eyes as he smothered my scream into his mouth. His cock rammed into my sweet spot mercilessly and I sobbed into our kiss. Every muscle in my body was strained to max and I screamed as I finally lost myself. Arms freneticly scrambled at his back, reaching for anything to hold onto as he pounded into me. *Ahhh!!* His voice was smothered by my mouth and mine fell open on a silent scream as I felt his hot release gush into my deepest regions. *Nah!!* "Please!!" His cock jumped and pulsed inside me, pushing out copious amounts of fluid deep into me. It's warmth felt amazing and I smothered another scream as my body tensed on second climax just after the first. "Damn!~" He growled. "It really turns you on that much when I fill you up huh?!" Another gush of warm made me moan and he ground against me, sinking in just a bit farther so his balls were flush with my ass. "Feels so good!" I could feel my body contact around him, drawing up his fluid into me as he kept us flush. His face scrunched and he pinned my hips with one hand as he grew tense against me. His balls pulled tighter and he snarled as I felt him cum again. I gasped, fingers reaching to run up and down his arm as he flooded me from the inside out. "Oh, King!" He shuddered, falling to kiss me hotly as his cum sank deep into me. I panted when he finally pulled back, just laying over me as his cock was slowly pushed from my body. My muscles clamped back closed, ensuring everything he gave me stayed inside and I nuzzled into his neck. "Damn that was amazing! I'll never get enough of that!" He grunted, rolling onto his side to cuddle me into him. "And I'll never get enough of giving it to you. You're half hard again even after just cumming twice. I love how sensitive you are to my touch. You response so well to me." I grunted, leaning up to trace my tongue along the hollow of his throat as he gave it to me. "You make me feel really good, Shiro. I'm glad I'm here with you now." A soft hum vibrated from his chest and he claimed a kiss when I pulled away from his throat. Mine was offered after a second and he eagerly sucked a love bite into my flesh.

A sudden knock at the door almost made me hit the roof and I scrambled when it began opening. Zangetsu was there suddenly and slammed it back closed. "Don't come in!! I'm not decent!!" The lock turned and I let out a breath as Zangetsu made his way back over to us. "But you're late for school!" Yuzu called. "I know!! I'll be down in a few minutes!!" For a long moment it was silent until her foot steps finally sounded moving away. My back hit the bed making it bounce under me. "Damn! She almost caught us. Thanks Zangetsu." He inclined his head, fingers hesitantly reaching for my hair until I leaned up into him. "We wouldn't want to cause you any undue stress. How are you feeling?" A soft smile tilted my lips but it was banished into a tight sneer as Shiro ran his tongue over my middle. "Please, stop! We just finished! You can't possibly still be horny after filling me with that much fluid!" He chuckled, laving another long sweep along my flesh before answering. "You're right. But you've made quite the mess of yourself. I'm just helping you to clean up." My throat bobbed, watching him go back to bathing away my mess with his tongue. Weird as it was, it sent those butterflies swarming inside my belly. It felt really nice to be taken care of. Zangetsu nudged me lightly and I glanced back to see him watching me intently. There was an odd look in his eye that I couldn't quite place at first. When I finally did though my own widened and I tugged him over until I could flop in his lap. "You're not alone anymore. And I'll make sure you never are again. Don't be lonely. And don't doubt that I care. Things are new, and I'm still trying to find my way through my jumbled emotions. But I know that I want you just as much as Shiro. I need you both. That I'm sure of." The loneliness faded and he gently pulled me up until we were only a few inches apart. The last of the distance was left to me to close and he hummed into our kiss lightly, hugging me close to him. "Thank you. I needed to hear that from you, Ichigo." I smiled, rolling half way so I could hang onto one arm. "We'll be together from now on. Even if not as lovers. I won't ever make you guys feel that lonely and desperate again." Shiro snorted, finally cleaning away the last of the sticky. "Who else are you going to find that can take care of you like we can?! And what makes you think I'll let anyone else have you?! You belong to me, King. And I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me." My eyes widened but he just chuckled. "Don't look so shocked. I'm still a hollow after all, and I don't like other people messing with my people. I'd expect no less if someone were to show interest in me. Wouldn't you fight for me, King? Or would you let them take me away from you?" I swallowed thickly, a bit unnerved as he loomed over me. "I don't know..." His eyes narrowed, crawling over my frame until we were flush. *Lub-dub* "You don't know. Do I mean that little that you would not fight to keep me at your side with everything you had?!" *Lub-dub! Lub-dub! Lub-dub!* The sudden growl made me jump and I swallowed thickly. *Lub-dub!* His eyes widened suddenly before he was gone. *Gasp!* I drew in a shaky breath, slumping back over Zangetsu's lap as I tried to still my pounding heart.

A deep breath made my chest shake and I finally sat up. "What happened?" Zangetsu sighed, fingers falling from my hair where they had been petting me. "You're unwillingness to fight for us has made him believe that we are not that important. Then when he saw your fear he ran. You've hurt him badly without even trying." I cringed, staring out my window at where he had gone. "Damn... I guess I won't be going to school after all." The bed bounced under me as I stood and hastily tugged on clothes before grabbing Kon. He flailed as I took him out of the pillow case and knocked the pill from his head. A hand on his mouth smothered any protest he might make and he gulped at my glare. "You're going to attend school, and not get me in and trouble! Got it?!" He nodded rapidly and I took my hand away before snatching the badge and jumping out the window with Zangetsu following closely behind. "Any idea where he might have gone?!" He shook his head, picking up pace just a bit. "Unfortunately not. And he's suppressing his spiritual pressure so I can't use that to locate him either." A low groan echoed from my throat and I forced myself a bit faster. "Calm down. Getting worked up won't help either of you. You need to focus. You share a deeper connection with him than even myself. If anyone can find him, it's you. Whether you realize it or not, you know where he would go." I glanced over at Zangetsu before trying my best at stilling my mind. Kisuke's was too obvious. He knew that would be the first place I looked so I scratched that. The sun tickled my skin from above and my eyes widened, changing course. "I think I know where he is!" Zangetsu followed quickly.

Shiro POV: I growled, glaring out over the small field. The sun shown down brightly but it couldn't bring up my mood. I couldn't believe that he really wouldn't fight for me. Maybe that was my fault though. After all, I had completely crushed him. Why should he want to keep around the person that had destroyed his world? My lips fell back over my teeth and I drew my legs up to set my chin on. A small breeze picked up and I closed my eyes. Blood nipped at my tongue where I bit it. "Who are you?!" My eyes snapped open, jerking towards a silver haired soulreaper as he aimed his zanpukato at me. I snorted, looking away from him. "If you know what's good for you you'll get out of here. I'm not in a very good mood." His shihakusho russled as he stepped forward and I rose to my feet, facing him down. He looked surprised before his face hardened. "You're a hollow! Then I'll dispatch you!" He charged but only managed a step before a black blur knocked him away in a flying kick. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Toshiro?!!" Ichigo!" My eyes widened, running a few steps to see him standing over the other soulreaper. "That's what I should be asking you! And it's Captain Hitsugaya! Now explain yourself! Why are you interfering with the destruction of a hollow?!" My King narrowed his eyes, holding out his hand for Zangetsu to form in it. "Because that's my hollow! I'm going to kick your ass! It's nothing personal but I have to prove a point!" My eyes widened as he turned half way to offer me a smile. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. "Your hollow?! What are you talking about?! I don't want to fight you!" Ichigo snorted, snapping Zangetsu out at the ready. "I'll tell you afterwards." He moved suddenly, almost catching the other before they were trading blows. Back and forth they went. Sparks showered from both blades and I plopped back down to watch. I was really glad he had come for me. The captain got in a lucky strike and I growled until my King kicked him hard enough to plow him into the ground. A trickle of blood ran down his cheek where he had been cut and I licked my lips, watching it go. The other picked himself back up but the slight whizzing singled he likely had at least one cracked rib. Ichigo frowned, watching him for a moment. He didn't realize he'd kicked him that hard. "Sorry about that. I'm not used to my full power yet." The captain growled, taking a few steps towards him. "I'm done fighting now. I don't want to hurt you too badly." Zangetsu faded from his hand, reforming at his side and I grinned. The captain heaved a sigh, sitting down to press a hand to his ribs as I went to my King. He gave me an exasperated look as I made it to him. "You're causing me trouble by running off. Stop assuming the worst and give me a chance to get used to this. I was born and raised human. You can't expect me to just know what you need from me." I sighed, leaning to lap up the blood with an appreciative hum. He tasted good! The wound fizzled a bit as I licked it before healing over with barely a mark. "Sorry. I'll do my best to remember that from now on." He huffed, pushing my chin up to kiss my throat and I pressed into him. "You're mine! Don't forget that!" He growled heatedly and I shivered under his touch. Having him claim me back felt amazing and I nodded rapidly. "Always, King."

"What the hell is going on?!" Demanded the captain and my King heaved a sigh rubbing the back of his head. "Honestly. I don't even know yet. A lot has happened and I don't want to talk about it. But he seems pretty intent on making me his mate and I can't say I object much. He's the hollow that I borrowed my power from. That mask that I wore was his power. I just used it. I asked Kisuke to make something that let him be pushed from my body into the outside world. For about the last month we've been in my inner world and I'm finally starting to understand him instead of shoving him away." The captain just looked at us for a long moment before trying to get up again only for my King to push him back down. "Just sit down. I'm sure the others felt our spiritual pressure and Orihime should be here soon. Try not to move around. Sorry about kicking you so hard." He huffed but let my King push him down anyhow. "You've gotten stronger." My arms snapped closed with a huff. "No. He just stopped letting his own strength be a liability. When he fought before his own power was crushing him making it hard to fight because he wouldn't embrace it. Now that he's come to terms with it he's far above any of you captains." His brows furrowed before looking to my King who just shrugged. "I didn't realize it until I finally let go. He's right though. I'm able to use a lot more power now. I was holding back a lot in that kick and I still cracked a few ribs." "Ichigo!!" I looked over, watching his friends running towards us. The girl reached us first and knelt next to the captain, healing shield already in place. "Ichigo! What happened?! You were down for a whole month!" The Quincy demanded and my King rubbed the back of his head. "I wasn't feeling well so I reminded in my inner world with Shiro here and Zangetsu." The girl looked back at us. "He had control of your body in that time. I was there when he had Kisuke open a gate to hueco mundo!" My King smiled. "Yeah. I was getting weaker because I stayed so long without eating so he went to hunt hollows to give me my strength back. That was right before I finally came back out. He wanted to make sure I was strong enough to face anything I needed to since trouble seems to follow me every where." Her face scrunched a bit in confusion before finally smiling. "Well, I'm just glad you're ok now. I saw how hard you were fighting him the day you left us... I was so scared for you, Ichigo..."

My jaw clenched but he pushed my shoulder lightly, smiling when I leaned back into him. "I've spent too much time fighting him. I could have saved us both a lot of trouble and heartache by just trying to understand what he wanted." The Quincy glanced between him. "And what is he wants?" My King laughed softly, fingers lingering against my arm. "Me. He loves me and he wanted to keep me safe but when I pushed back it hurt us both. I finally understand that now though and I don't have to fight him anymore." I grinned, tugging him back into me. His cheeks flushed pink but he didn't resist as I hugged him. For a long moment no one said anything until Zangetsu stepped over. He was still hesitant but thankfully my King seemed to realize that and held out his hands to invite him. "I know it's strange. I still haven't entirely wrapped my head around it either so I don't expect you guys to be able to. This is Zangetsu, my zanpukato. Him and Shiro can be one or they can be separate. But they both feel the same." The Quincy recovered first, pushing up his glasses as they glinted in the sun. "Well that's certainly... Interesting." He said, struggling for the word for a second. "Hey. What happened to you going to school? You were really worried about that this morning." Ichigo snorted, giving me a small glare. "As if I'd be able to concentrate on class knowing you were out here wandering around with that pitiful look in your face. I thought you were going to cry." A vein popped out and my head and I stabbed a finger at him. "Hey! My face is not pitiful! That's no way to talk to someone you care about! And I don't hear complaining about my face when your dick is it!" His eyes widened, face going beat red before paling. "Shut up!! You can't say things like that when we're in public!!" I smirked, crossing my arms as he floundered around in front me. "Oh you weren't going to tell your friends that huh?!" "I don't care if they know we're seeing each other but you can't just be blurting out vulgar things like that!!" My grin widened, opening my mouth but he slammed the badge against his suddenly. I was instantly pulled back in and I pouted. Zangetsu gave me a disapproving look and I threw my hands up. "What?!" He huffed. "You shouldn't have pushed him. Haven't you realized how sensitive he is to that yet? Next time you'll learn to keep quite so we can remain in the outside world." My head fell back, watching him stroll away from me.

Ichigo POV: I breathed a sigh as Shiro vanished before he was able embarrass me farther. My knees knocked and I sank to the ground, still very red faced as I buried my cheeks. "I'm really sorry you had to hear that!" I groaned, hiding my face from everyone. Someone cleared their throat. "Well. That was definitely more than I ever wanted to know about your love life." "Shut up Uryu! Like I wanted that announced to everyone!" He sighed. "It would seem you have a lot to work out. It is good to see you're doing ok now. You had us all worried. What happened to make you hide all that time anyhow?" My jaw clenched and I shook my head. "That's not something I want talk about. It's over now and I just want to move on. I'm sorry I worried you all. I'm ok now though." Orihime just looked at me for a moment before smiling and glancing back to Toshiro. "You're all better now." Shiro nudged me impatiently and I rubbed my head. "Thanks for healing him, Orihime." She nodded, her flowers reconnecting back into place. "You should probably go rest, Ichigo. You still look tired." My brows furrowed. "Don't don't feel tired. I slept a lot the last month." *Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!* My pass screeching made me jump and I glared in the direction I could feel it. *Let me out! I'll kill it for us! I'm hungry anyhow!* "Are you going to behave if I do or are you going to start talking about things no one else has any business knowing?!" He groaned loudly. *I promise I won't tell them anything else! Come on, King! I'm starving!* I heaved a sigh before picking up the badge Kisuke had given me. Something occurred to me just then. "It didn't make me say the stupid code when I forced you back inside. But that might be just for putting you back in..." A long glare was given to it before finally huffing loudly. "Special badge of lonely hearts activate..." I grumbled dejectedly gaining several odd looks. "Don't look at me like that!! Blame Kisuke! He said it would blow up if I didn't use his stupid pass code!!" My arms snapped closed, doing a double take as Shiro rushed by me heading toward the other hollow. "Is he ok?!" I sighed. "Yeah. He's going to take care of it. I should go in case he runs into trouble. Or gets lost." A wave was given behind me and I took off after him.

By the time I got there he was already well into ripping it apart. He had transformed again, this time being full hollow instead of looking human. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit apprehensive and I hung back a bit as he tore off huge chunks of flesh and swallowed them whole. My stomach churned, and I covered my mouth with my fist, fighting back the urge to puke. Shiro's face tipped my way, steam billowing from his blood soaked mouth as he crunched through bone like it was nothing. A low rumbling growl vibrated the air around me and he snapped off one of its limbs. I fought not to back away when he started in my direction. The mask covered any emotion that could have been there and I swallowed thickly as he came to stand toe to toe with me. He was at least a foot taller than me in this form and carried a lot more muscle. The severed limb was thrust at me suddenly and I cringed. "Hungry?" I covered my mouth with one hand, shaking my head. "No! I'm good, but thanks for the offer!" He hummed, lifting the limb to crunch on as he went back to the carcass. The sickening sound of crunching bones and ripping flesh made it really hard not to dry heaving and I was never so thankful as I was when it finally stopped. It really didn't take that long considering it's size. I couldn't believe he'd eaten that whole thing. "You look as pale as me, King. What's the matter?" I breathed a sigh, watching his tail flick behind him. "Your table manners suck." He chuckled, form shifting back to look human once more as he pulled off the mask. "It's energy. Feeding like this is what allowed you to get your strength back so quickly. Besides, if you tried it you'd like it. Here. It's just a small piece." I cringed as he held up the palm full of flesh. "That's so gross, Shiro!" He rolled his eyes, pressing it at me insistently. "It was an Adjucha." A pleading look was shot his way. "I don't want it! I'm not a hollow like you! I don't eat things like!-" The bloody mass was shoved into my mouth and I jerked away, only to freeze as I tasted the blood. My eyes widened, swallowing what little was in my mouth with a low moan. It really did taste amazing! I swallowed thickly, licking my lips and he smirked, holding it out for me to take a bite. "See? I told you." I tried to grab it but he batted my hand away, holding it to my mouth so I would eat from his hand. My teeth tore into the tender flesh, chewing through it until there was nothing left and he pulled away. I caught his wrist though, surprising him as I buried my open mouth in his palm. My tongue darted out, greedily lapping up the blood left on his skin. My eyes slipped closed, moaning as the sweet and slightly spicy taste coated my throat. A pleased purr rumbled from his chest as I sucked each of his fingers into my mouth, cleaning them of the blood until there wasn't a speck left. I panted, finally letting his hand go. My eyes came back open and I blushed as I saw him grinning wide at me. "Such a glutton you are, King!" His thumb slipped passed my lips, pressing my tongue down as he pulled me forward by my mouth. "Gorgeous!" He hissed, letting my tongue go suddenly to claim a heated kiss. I moaned, eagerly diving in as I tasted his kill still on his lips. Finally after a long moment he pulled away so I could lick up the blood that had transferred between us. "Since that's settled, why don't we get that shop keeper to open the garganta? I'll catch you something even better than that." His hand cupped my cheek, and I nodded rapidly. I never knew how good those hollows could taste! Now I understood why they hunted us...

Sand crunched under my feet lightly as I followed after Shiro. He seemed to be on the trail of something and I was having a bit of trouble keeping up. After the last month I was still worn down. Orihime was right. Even if I didn't feel sleepy my energy was still depleted from neglecting my body. He picked up his pace suddenly and I slowed to a stop, resting my hands against my knees as I panted. Zangetsu sat a hand on my shoulder and I offered a weak grin before plopping into the sand. "King?" Shiro questioned, suddenly appearing at my side once more. "I'm ok... *Pant. Pant* I just need to catch my breath." He nodded. "You rest here then. My prey isn't far. In fact it might come to us." I lifted an eyebrow until he flared his spiritual pressure. It wasn't very strong and I could tell he held back a lot. But it was plenty to get the attention of any hollow in the area. It was like ringing the dinner bell. Only they would become our dinner. "Here they come. There's a couple but only one will really be good. The others are garbage." I nodded lightly, holding my hand out for Zangetsu to fill it so I could get rid of the unwanted hollows.

They fell easy but Shiro was having more trouble with his kill. "Need help?!" He growled, finally managing to thrust his arm through the vasto lorde's stomach. He screamed in pain and I cringed away until he finally died. "It's alright now." His arm was removed and the body was presented to me proudly. I couldn't find it in myself to be hungry though as I looked into it's dead eyes and I winced away. "I'm sorry!... I can't do it!..." He looked confused before smirking and tearing off a piece of flesh. The body was laid aside on his shihakusho to keep it from getting dirty. "Would it help if I were to feed you? You took quite well to it the first time." I swallowed thickly, glancing back but the fallen hollow was blocked by my own so I couldn't see it's lifeless form. A handful of flesh was held to my mouth and I slowly leaned in to nibble at it. My eyes lite up, fingers catching his wrist to drag closer. Blood trickled down the corner of my mouth but it was so good! A small moan excaped from the back of my throat and he watched me heatedly as I ate from his palm. "I thought that might help. How is it?" I swallowed thickly, forcing down the bite. "Amazing!" He chuckled, ripping off another long strap of flesh. There was so much but I was starved! "I wish you could see how adorable you are right now! You've got blood all over your cheeks. For someone who made such a big fuss not even an hour ago you sure took to this quick." I hummed around my mouthful, leaning into him when he ran his claws through my hair. My tongue darted out, lapping up the left over blood urgently when I ran out of flesh and he groaned. "Here." I scrambled for his hand when he pulled back and he chuckled, at least until I bit him. Hot blood bubbled up into my mouth making me moan. It was even better than the flesh! "Ow! Take it easy, King. You're not supposed to be eating me." My eyes widened, the shock of knowing it was his blood I was tasting finally snapping me out of it. His hand was let go instantly and I glared at the sand next to me. "I'm sorry!" A soft chuckle tickled my ears and he tugged me over into his lap. "It's alright. Accidents happen. I'll take care you now and I'll make sure you get enough to eat." Another large chunk of flesh was held up but I buried my face in his shoulder. "I don't want to end up hurting you again..." The hand I'd bitten was held up, thumb pressing into my mouth until I accepted him and sucked it clean of the left over blood. "It's all healed. You were just excited. This is your first time indulging after all so I wasn't that surprised that you took a nip at me." He pulled my face up, digit slipping from my mouth to make way for his own. Our tongues tangled with one another and he groaned, no doubt tasting the sweet blood still coating my mouth. *Gasp!* He pulled away after a second, licking his lips clean before offering my meal once more and I took it greedily. How easily he'd gotten me addicted to this...

I groaned, laying over Shiro's lap as he held another handfull of flesh out. I was so full but I somehow managed to fit it passed my lips. This was the third kill he'd made. Granted the second 2 hadn't been as delicious as the first but they were still tasted good. My fingers wound around his wrist as it emptied once more and I sucked up the droplets of blood. "You have to let me go if you want more." *Nah...* My tongue slipped between his fingers, greedily lapping up the smears of sweet blood until his hand was clean once more. "I couldn't eat another bite! I'm not sure I can move after stuffing myself so full!" He chuckled, running his fingers through my hair when I let his wrist go. "You did make quite a glutton of yourself, King. But you look so good splattered in blood like that eating from my hand. You are truly beautiful." My face flushed with heat as he petted my middle. His frame changed suddenly into a full hollow and he snapped off a leg from our kill and crunched into it. Blood spattered down onto me where I was laying in his lap and I licked my lips when it trickled into my mouth. He'd eaten the bones of the previous kills too in this form and I guessed he just didn't have enough jaw strength until he transformed. It made sense, he did look like he had more muscle in this form. I sighed, rolling half way to get more comfortable. My cheek rested on his knee and I slipped my arm under it, hugging his leg as I yawned wide. My eyes felt heavy after filling my stomach and I forced them open where they had almost closed. "Going to sleep, King?" I groaned, managing to look up at him weakly and offered a smile. "Hopefully not... But I am really tired." He chuckled behind his mask, crunching through a leg bond with ease. "You can rest. You know I'll take care of you. Sleep now." One hand slipped down, brushing closed my eyes much more gently than his frame implied he should be able. I swallowed thickly, nodding weakly as I finally gave in to my need for slumber...

When I woke again I was in a bed. It wasn't mine though and I blinked around the room. Arms tightened around my waist and I leaned back into Shiro. "Where are we?..." He hummed, nuzzling away my hair to kiss my neck. "Back at Kisuke's." Someone nuzzled under my chin and I pulled back just enough to see Zangetsu before tipping up my head so he could make himself comfortable. "Sorry for falling asleep on you..." Shiro chuckled, one hand sliding down my hip to pet soft circles. "Don't worry about it. I told you to after all and we didn't mind carrying you back." My eyes drifted back closed, setting my chin on Zangetsu's head as I held him a bit tighter. "Well, thank you. I ate way too much but I feel amazing now..." Shiro chuckled against my ear. "Of course you do. You've finally recovered your full strength again. It would have taken much longer if you hadn't gone on that trip. I'm glad you decided you liked it so well. Now when I want to go hunting we can be together instead of me going alone." A small laugh puffed up my lips but something bumping into my leg made me look back at him. "You have a one track mind." He smirked, one hand trailing up my chest until I caught him. "Don't even think about it! I'm not doing that here!" I hissed making him pout. "But King!... I need you!" "Keep your voice down. You'll make him uncomfortable and get us both locked away again. I've told about how sensitive he is when it comes to others knowing. Now stop fussing or I'll take control since you can't handle yourself." I blinked at Zangetsu as he mumbled into my chest, glaring as though he could see through me to Shiro. I sighed, one hand tangling in his hair. "Well, I'm glad one of you is on my side anyhow." Shiro pouted, arms crossing over his chest. "He just isn't as high strung as us." "And I'm glad! One of us needs to be the voice of reason and it's certainly not you! Or me if you manage to get me wound up!" I hissed lowly, turning back to hide my face in the pillow. Hot breaths skittered over my neck in a dejected sigh and he thrust his hard cock against my ass. I bit back my groan as he ground into me. "This is what my life has come to. Being dry humped by a hollow..." He grunted. "It's only dry because you won't let me make you wet! It doesn't have to be here, King! I just need you!" A tight knot formed in my stomach as he rocked against me before I finally stood up to glare at him. " There is no sense of decency in you is there?!" He grinned wide, tongue wrapping around my finger before sucking it into his mouth as I pointed at him. My face heated to a beat red before Zangetsu suddenly kicked him into the corner with a crash. "I told you to knock it off! Now get control over yourself or I will."

I groaned, sinking to the floor as I covered my face. Zangetsu joined me quickly, resting a hand on my shoulder as the door slid open. "Everything ok in here?" Kisuke asked. Shiro grumbled, picking himself out of the counter dejectedly. "Everything is fine. We'll be leaving shortly before he can cause anymore trouble." Zangetsu replied smoothly, giving my hollow a pointed look. I heaved a sigh, finally getting to my feet once more. "Thank you for letting me stay here, Kisuke. Sorry for the trouble." He grinned, waving me off with his ever present fan. "No trouble at all. In fact Shiro was quite helpful while you were sleeping, and rearranged my back room for me." I blinked. "He did?" The hollow snorted loudly. "Of course I did! I owed him for letting us stay here all that time. And opening the garganta twice." I heaved a sigh, rubbing at my sloppy hair. "Come on! I need your attention and you aren't going to give it to me while we're here, clearly. So let's go already!" Shiro protested, shoving my back until I finally let him push me from the room. "Is it always going to be like this with you?" He snorted. "You slept for 3 full days! Do you know how hard it was not to jump you?!" My face scrunched, turning to look at him over my shoulder. "I really sleepy that long?! Why didn't you wake me?!" Zangetsu caught me when my feet stumbled from his insistent shoving. "Knock it off!" Shiro jumped back a few feet, throwing up his hands at Zangetsu's snap. A hard glare was shot his way for good measure before my zanpukato gave me his attention once more. "You needed the rest. Even though your physical body remained in bed for a month you were still active within our world and it took it's toll. You needed to be able to rest both your body and mind in order to completely recover." I frowned, watching my fingers as they opened and closed around air. "I do feel better now. I guess I didn't think about still being active while I was in my inner world." Zangetsu inclined his head. "I'm not surprised. You're back to normal now though." My lips tugged into a smirk before catching his shoulder to pull him against me. *Gasp!* He was rather tense for a moment before slowly relaxing and fitting his arms around my middle. They were very loose at first, but slowly tightened as if he thought I might bolt. "You alright? You don't have to be nervous around me, Zangetsu. I'm still learning what you guys need but if you tell me I'll do my best to give it to you." His warm breaths tickled my chest as he rested there, a small smile forming on his face. "Thank you. I know it's difficult for you with this happening so suddenly. A month is hardly enough time to get used to us but you're doing as well as can be expected." I sagged some, setting my hand on his head as he hung onto me. Clearly in no hurry to leave. I couldn't even imagine how lonely and sad they must have been at my refusal to accept them fully. "I'm sorry... I won't ever push either of you away again." He pulled away after a second longer, just watching me before side stepping so I could get out the door. "I will hold you to that promise, Ichigo."...


	6. To fear what we do not understand(3-21 1...

Shiro grabbed and tackled me to the bed the second the door locked and I groaned as my clothes were yanked away hastily. His own followed quickly and a hot mouth sealed around my nipple making me arch up into him. *Nah!* Teeth nipped me harshly in his haste and I jerked away, planting a hand on his shoulder. "You're hurting me!" He froze for a moment before blowing a shaky breath over my chest. "Sorry about that! I'll slow down." His soft tongue darted out, gently smoothing away the sting until I pressed back into him. One hand traveled to his hair, tangling as he sucked at my chest lightly. *Pant! Pant!* My head was lifted suddenly and I looked up as Zangetsu pull it into his lap. A thick swallow was forced down and I hesitantly reached up to pull the front of his shihakusho open. He looked surprised, a small gap forming between his lips before he shrugged his way out of it. My face heated up, fighting not to look away. I really hadn't thought about it when I reached out to him. "I-..." The words caught in my throat as he caught my hand and I swallowed thickly. But it was only pressed to his chest. "Don't look so nervous. Everything we are belongs to you and I'll be here when ever you're ready. Take steps as small as you need to reach me. I'll wait for you." My eyes widened before fluttering closed and I turned over in his lap to hug around his waist. "Thank you... I needed to hear that." Warm fingers stroked my hair, scratching lightly and for just a moment I forget about everything else. There was just the warmth of his body and an oddly familiar presence that I'd ignored far too long. How had I never realized that this was him before? This strong smoothing comfort that had been trying so hard to break through my defences. I'd been so scared to let him though, and part of me had honestly believed that I didn't deserve it. How much of a fool had I been? My jaw clenched, hands balling behind him as I set my face. That would never happen again. I'd make sure they felt every ounce of love and devotion back that they gave to me. A deep breath was pushed from my lungs and I rose from his lap, holding myself up on my hands. "Zangetsu. Thank you for being so patient with me. But. I'm finally here. You don't have to wait on me any longer! I'm ready to walk side by side with you."

His eyes widened and he went willingly down when I pushed him until he was flush with the bed. Behind me Shiro groaned, backing off to just watch us. "Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything." Zangetsu smiled, looping an arm around my neck to pull me down into a kiss that stole my breath. Our positions changed suddenly and he gently nudged my knees apart so he could settle between them. The heat in his eyes made me shutter and my cock jumped against his belly as he leaned down. Warm careful fingers trailed along my stomach, mapping out every detail as he studied me. It was different than what I had become used to. Shiro was hurried and even rough at times. This was down right delicate as he plotted out my frame, dropping kisses in just the right places. *Nah!!* My head fell back, pressing up into him as he rolled his tongue over an ab. My breath caught, back leaving the bed against his delicious torment. Hot breaths tickled over my stomach as he left several more open mouthed kisses here and there. Nails ran over my sides and I keened, muscles quivering. My hand balled into the blankets. *Pant! Pant! Pant!* "Zangetsu!" I groaned and Shiro jumped over me, landing behind my head. "Shh, King. You wouldn't want anyone to hear would you?" His fingers slipped into my mouth, pressing down my tongue to muffle my pleasured nosies. I shuttered, lips sealing around the digits as I sucked on them. He looked a bit surprised before smirking and adding another to keep my mouth busy. A low chuckle rumbled from his throat as he watched me heatedly. "Look at you! I love how submissive you are in bed! Our little sub!" Drool pooled in my mouth and I swallowed it back, arching up into Zangetsu as he finally reached my groin. My cock throbbed with need as my ass clenched in anticipation. A moan was muffled around Shiro's fingers as his tongue swept over the base of my shaft. "Watch him! He's going to take such good care of you! Pay attention, King! He's the only one I'll ever share you with!" Shiro hissed, pulling my hair until I lifted my head to watch Zangetsu take me fully into his mouth. My eyes widened, toes curling into the blanket as our eyes caught. His tongue petted along the base and I groaned, pressing up into him. *Nah!* He swallowed and I keened as I felt myself slip passed his mouth into his throat. Moisture gathered behind my eyes and I bucked up into him making him groan around me.

Shiro chuckled, sliding forward so my head could rest against his stomach. The hand not muffling my cries brushed across my chest. Fingers caught my nipple, pinching it lightly to roll between his thumb and middle finger. My eyes widened, sealing my lips around his fingers as I sucked them firmly. A hot mouth found my throat and I felt a tear leave my eye. A scream was muffled around his digits and I bucked up, though I couldn't say who I was begging for what. Everything felt so good! Nails scratched down my stomach as Zangetsu swallowed around me, head sinking back onto me. His hair tickled my thighs and my mouth fell open on a scream that Shiro smothered with his palm. A low laugh shook his frame, running into me as I moaned, chasing his fingers until I could suck them into my mouth. "You sure like having your mouth full, don't you?!" *Nah!* His gaze burnt against my skin and I choked back another scream as I felt myself grow ever nearer to my release. "Damn! Look at yourself! So close to losing yourself into his mouth! Don't hold back! He wants it as much as you do! Look at him, King! Look how much you turn him on just knowing how much you need us!" I keened, hips leaving the bed as my eyes caught on Zangetsu's. They were so hot with need and I finally lost myself. My balls drew tight against my thigh, pulsing with my orgasm. *Nah!! Sob!! Pant! Pant! Pant!* My release gushed from me and he pulled off just enough so that he could gather it in his mouth. A few more tears slipped down my face and I watched in wrapped attention as he pulled off. A trickle of cum traced the corner of his mouth. "How did that make you feel, King?! Hot wasn't it?! I can see it in your eyes! Look at yourself! You're still hard even after just getting off! That's good, because he's not done with you yet! And neither am I! We're going to fill you so full you can't take another drop and seal it inside just like you like! We're going to make sure that no one else will ever be able to satisfy you!" I sobbed around his fingers, canting my hips up at the slightest nudge to them.

Zangetsu slipped 2 fingers into his mouth, losing some of my seed in the process before they popped free coated in drool and cum. My eyes widened, watching in wrapped attention as they slid down to press into me. I swallowed thickly around Shiro's fingers, rocking against his hand. The digits slipped in easily and he gently stretched me open before palming my ass. I arched up, following his hand until he took it away and spit the remains of my pleasure into me. I groaned as I felt it trickle into me, coating me from the inside out. He groaned, sliding forward on his knees until the head of his cock pressed into me. A muffled groan left my lips and he gently guided my hips down now that we didn't need to worry about the lubricate trickling back out. "Are you ok?" My head bobbed as much as I was able in my current position pinned against Shiro as I was. "He's good. I'm sure he'd be better if you stop stalling. Wouldn't you, King?" His fingers left my mouth and I gasped, swallowing back most of the drool that gathered there. "Yes! Please!" Zangetsu nodded lightly and Shiro gave me his fingers back. Firm but gentle hands caught my thighs as he sank fully into me. A low keen whined from my throat as he brushed over my sweet spot and I bucked up against him. A small smirk tilted his lips and he picked up a easy rhythm without giving me time to adjust. I didn't need it anyhow. His body became flush with mine and he shoved Shiro's hand away, claiming a heated kiss that left me breathless. My arms wrapped around his neck, hanging on as he picked up his pace. "Zangetsu!" He groaned, stealing another kiss as our sweat slicked bodies moved against each other. The sharp clap of skin meeting skin joined our hurried breaths and other pleasured noises. My jaw clenched, bitting back another groan as his mouth fell to my chest, dimpling my nipple with his tongue. He rolled it lightly before sucking it into his mouth. My back left the bed and Shiro smothered my moan with his palm. "I don't think I'll be able to hold back long enough to make you cum a second time. But I'll give you everything I have and if I can't then I'm sure Shiro can." I swallowed thickly, canting my hips up as he petted and stroked over my sweet spot over and over. His cock throbbed hotly deep inside me, each flinch made my insides tighten and I hugged him more firmly. "*Nah!* You filling me up will get me there! It makes me feeling so good to feel you lose yourself in me!" He grunted, kissing me urgently as he muffled my pleasured moans. "Then I'll fill you until it trickles down your legs! I'll make your stomach swell with my cum and lock it tight inside you!" My eyes widened, that tight knot of pleasure coiling around itself. "Yes!" His teeth were bared as he pulled up his lips in a pleasured sneer. "You like it when I talk like that to you?! When I tell you that I'll sink so deep you can feel me in you throat and cum so deep you can taste me?!" My eyes squeezed shut, a needing moan barely being muffled by Shiro. "Damn! You almost made him blow his load just by talking!" Zangetsu grunted, one hand pinning down my lower stomach. "Can you feel how deep I am in you? How I stretch you around me and how close I am too blowing my load inside you?! Can you feel my cock throb with need?!" My mouth fell open. *Nah!! Ahhh!!* Shiro jumped a bit, scrambling to cover my mouth. "You love it when we talk dirty to you, don't you?!"

A harder thrust made my eyes snap back open wide and I sobbed into the hand covering my mouth. "I'm so close! Can you feel it?! How my balls are drawing tight?! It's coming! I'm going to fill you until you stomach swells and you feel it slosh around inside you!" His hips pounded into mine and I scrambled as he grunted loudly, thrust losing rhythm. "Here it comes! *Ahhh!* Just like you want!" Fluid burst from within him and I screamed as he sank deep to the hilt. My own pleasure reached it's peak and I lost myself as his cum rushed into me. *Pant! Pant! Pant!* My nails bit into his back and shoulders, clinging to him as I ground our hips together. He growled, teeth baring as his balls pulsated against my ass. Every pulse filled me fuller and I clung to him as his orgasm stretched to near a minute. My chest heaved for breath and he finally tugged my hips up with one hand. His cock popped free leaving me feeling unpleasantly empty but Shiro was in his place suddenly. "Damn that made me hot! Look how full you are! Oh King! I'm going to lock it all in and give you even more!" He growled, pushing me down to sink into me in a single thrust. After just taking Zangetsu there wasn't any need for stalling. "Damn! You're still so tight around me! Even after the pounding you took you still feel amazing!" My mouth opened in a scream but it was muffled as Zangetsu appeared behind my head pulling me into his lap. "Thank you for sharing that with me." *Nah!~* I keened as Shiro fell over me, trapping me with his larger mass as he pounded into me. Zangetsu's gaze flickered over me before petting my hair lightly. "Will you be able to make him cum again?" Shiro growled, teeth nipping my throat. "I doubt it! I'm already standing on the edge from watching you both!" He hissed, cock throbbing against my sweet spot and I sobbed into the hand over my mouth. "Then I won't bother trying to get him worked up again." Fingers drifted through my hair, scratching gently and I moaned into his palm. Shiro's balls slapped my ass with each thrust, and I could feel them draw tight as he muffled a groan into my neck. "King!!" Warmth flooded into me as he locked us flush and I screamed as his orgasm rushed through me, joining Zangetsu's own. It stretched me, filling me completely as my insides swelled to hold it all. "Damn! You're tightening up again! I didn't think you'd be able to go! But I think I can get you there one last time!" Shiro groaned, forcing himself to move within me even though his own prolonged orgasm. My mouth fell open behind Zangetsu's hand, screaming as someone caught my cock to stroke. My sweet spot was rammed with each frantic thrust of his cock and I lost myself again as I felt his cum gush against it. "Fuck!..." He shoved into that spot, making sure I could feel each spurt of fluid that left his body. A shaky sob left my lungs and my arms fell limply to my sides as I struggled to catch my breath. "Damn! I really didn't think I'd be able to get another orgasm out of you. I can't believe it turns you on so much just to have me cum inside you." My chest heaved, air whizzing from my throat. A weak swallow was forced down as my head swam from the after math of our pleasure. *Nah...* My eyes fluttered closed, panting for breath. Something was tucked under my butt and I jumped a bit, seeing Zangetsu. I didn't even realize he had left. Shiro finally pulled out, nails scratching lightly over my belly as their cum gushed out of me. *Gasp!* My toes curled into the blankets, shivering as the rapidly cooling fluid was wiped from my skin. "He's barely keeping his eyes open." "Is it any wonder? We may have went a bit too far. Just get him cleaned up so I can redress him before someone comes in." Shiro snorted. "Don't get pushy, I'm getting it." The cloth that was under me was pulled back out and I caught a glimpse of a blue towel as he knelt. "Just rest now. Let us take care of you." A soft kiss was pressed to my lips and I found just enough strength to return it before passing out...

I groaned, eyes squeezing closed for a moment before slowly opening to see a mess of brown hair just below my chin. It vanished though as a wide yawn stretched my jaws and scrunched my eyes. When they finally came open again Zangetsu was watching me and I offered a still sleepy smile. "Morning." He chuckled, intercepting my hand when I reached to thread my fingers into his hair. "It's evening. You only slept a few hours." I hummed, interlacing our fingers. He smiled, turning his head lightly to kiss my chest. "Sorry about passing out on you guys." "Don't worry about it. I expected as much after expending so much energy. It's taxing on your body to release and we got you off 3 times." A soft snort puffed up my lips and I wound my arm around his back. "Yeah, you did. I didn't even know I could go twice let alone 3 times but you guys have a way of winding me up." A subtle smirk tilted his lips and he finally sat up, hands bracing against my chest as he watched me. "What?" He shook his head lightly. "I'm just enjoying the moment. It feels good to finally have your attention." I smiled, petting his hair back before pulling him down into a soft kiss that he eagerly let me have control of. A small mew excaped his throat and I kissed him a bit deeper. He felt so soft and warm against my lips and I groaned as he pulled back to catch his breath. I licked my lips, thumb stroking over his cheek until my badge shrilled out a hollow alarm. A glare was flicked toward it but he just chuckled, slipping from where he was straddling my waist to the floor. "About time! I thought I was going to have to hose you down!" I jumped, snapping my eyes over to see Kon was sitting with his back against the door. "How comes you never told me you had boyfriend's?! It's no wonder you were never interested in Orihime's gorgeous chest and the way it bounces when she-" I whipped a pillow at him, hitting him in the face with it. "Shut up! If you weren't in my body I'd kick your ass!" I snapped, stabbing my finger at him as he snorted. "Yeah what ever! You're going to explain to me what's going on later!" A deep sigh was forced out but Shiro drug me out the window before anything else could come of it. "Let's go! I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too!" Zangetsu was at my side quickly and grabbed my hand before transforming into a blade.

A glimpse of long black hair framing a body paler than mine but not so much as Shiro peaked my interest. "A vasto Lorde?! What's he doing out here?!" Shiro rushed him before I could catch him. "Wait!-" The other spun, knocking him away with a blast of energy from a zanpukato. "An arrancar!!?" I growled, landing next to Shiro where he finally came to a stop with his ass in the air. "You ok?!" He growled, spitting out a mouthful of grass before jumping up once more. "I'm going to kill you and eat your fucking face!!" He tried to go but I grabbed his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid! They're are people here and they'll get killed if we fight here!" A low snarl rumbled from his throat as he fought with himself for a moment before finally taking a step back. "Fine!! Let's go then you ugly bastard!! Or are you too scared to follow?!!" The other snorted. "I have better things to do than trouble myself with you. Be gone peasants." I snapped a glare at him, a vein popping out in my forehead. "Who are you calling peasant?!!" "Don't you walk away from us like we're nothing!!" Shiro yelled when the arrancar turned his back to us. I cluched Zangetsu, raising him to swing. I never got the chance though. He was right in front me and I was being propelled backward at blistering speeds. The edge of his blade created sparks where it slid off of mine and I was kicked into a tree. "Don't think I'm someone that you can attack heedlessly! I did not become Tsubashi's Basel by being so weak a mere soulreaper could challenge me. Stay down. It isn't my wish to kill you." Blood trickled down my chin from the impact and I just stared at him wide eyed until Shiro burst from the tree line and rushed him. The other didn't even turn though as he grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. I snarled, shoving myself up but Shiro knocked me back down when he was thrown into me. "Take what is yours and leave me in peace. Before I'm forced to despatch you both. Nuisance." Shiro howled in rage, grabbing my badge to slam against my chest so he was drawn back in. *We can take him!! I'll be damned if I'll let him talk down to us like that!!* His power rushed through my body, healing the damage from the impact and I aimed Zangetsu at him. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but I won't let you hurt anyone!! I'll kill you before you get the chance!!" I rushed forward but he blocked me easily. "It would seem that I need to make the difference in our power clear to you. You can not best me!" A huge wave of energy rushed from the blade and I barely managed to block it in time. Part of it still got through and I winced as it scorched my fingers. *You're holding back!! That first attack got us far enough away from town that we won't effect anyone there!! Take him!!* Shiro snarled and I clenched my jaw before lifting my hand to my face. "You're right. Force of habit I guess. Lend me your power and I'll finish this quickly!" He surged forward, wrapping himself fully around me and this time I made contact with the arrancar. His eyes widened before snarling as he kicked me away. A sweep of his blade raced towards me and caught my arm, cutting it to ribbons before it healed over. *He shouldn't still be able to touch us!! We should be stronger than him!* He vanished suddenly and pain lanced through my back making me stumble forward. Zangetsu caught my fall as I spun to snarl at him. *Listen to me, Ichigo. He is drawing power from his zanpukato. That is the reason he is so strong. You must open yourself to me! Let me guide you!* My jaw clenched, glancing down at Zangetsu as my fingers tightened around him. A thick swallow parted my lips and I forced myself to relax and let him inside my mind so I could see through him. *Are you ready, now?* I nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready, Zangetsu."

The arrancar narrowed his eyes and moved almost the same time I did. He couldn't escape my strike though and nearly lost his arm for it. I smirked but a white glow made my eyes widen as it knitted back together. His feet skidded across the ground, watching me warily. "What's the matter?! All that talk and it turns out you aren't so strong at all!!" His eyes narrowed, glancing at the blade in his grip. I rushed him again though, forcing him to block my blow. I smirked, changing angle to slash through his shoulder and he jumped away. "Get back here!!" He vanished from view, flicking as he ran toward town. "Coward!!" My eyes narrowed, managing to get in front of him and he growled low. A step back was taken before he dropped into a kneel. "Ha!! Who's the peasant now?!!" Something hit me suddenly and I screamed as a blade was ran clear through my chest, pinning me to the ground. A woman crouched over me, lips drawn up over her teeth as she snarled down at me. Blood bubbled up into my mouth and she slammed her hand through my chest, grabbing something inside. "I'll rip out your soul!" "No!! It's him!!" I tried to move as she turned to look at the arrancar but my body was fixed in place. Shiro desperately tried to break free and one arm lifted making her eyes widen before she yanked at something. I screamed, my strength leaving me as shear terror rushed my mind. "He's your son!!" Her fingers instantly uncurled from around what ever she was holding and my arm fall limp in shock. "What did he say?!" Kisuke was next to us suddenly and let out a long whistle. "I know he can be a little difficult but don't you think a spanking would have been enough?" She climbed off of me, Ice crumbling from the blade before it was rammed back into my chest. I gasped but instead of hurting, all the pain flooded away as my wounds healed. "Hey! Wait!" I tried to catch her as she went to the arrancar and knelt next to him. "Are you alright, Gin?" He nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to fight but he attacked me." She sighed, standing once more to hold out her hand to help him back up. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." Her hand waved him off as she turned to glare at me. "Get up! I'm in no mood to deal with your fuckery right now! Explain why you have attacked my Basel!" I flinched away when she stomped her foot. "I thought he was going to hurt people around here! I'm sorry! But what did he mean I was your son?! My mother!-" "Was a remnant of my creation that I unfortunately neglected to keep a better eye on. It was a piece of my soul that resided inside her until you were born. From speaking with Kisuke it's become clear it took the soul of another to remain active, else it would have died during birth. Make no mistake. I have no active memories from that vessel because they went to you. Then when it was killed that piece of soul was consumed by the hollow. Let's go! And try not to get on my nerves! I've just put down a war that your dipshit brothers caused and I'm not in any mood to deal with you!" Kisuke grabbed her suddenly, heaving her over his shoulder. "Well you're sure grumpy. Don't worry, Ichigo. A few hours with me and she'll be in a better mood to talk to you." She growled loudly, biting his shoulder and he winced. "Calm down. I know what you need and I'll take care of you." "Put me down you bastard!! I'll kick you ass!!" He chuckled. "I'm sure you will! You never go down easy when you get like this!" A knee was thrown at his stomach but he caught her. "Get fucked, Kisuke!!" A wide grin covered his face. "Oh I intend to!" My eyes widened but he vanished suddenly leaving me there with this Gin. "What the hell is going on?!!"

He snorted. "Tsubashi has spent the better part of 80 years ending a war. She's able to divide her soul in order to be in multiple places at once when she needs to be. You're a result of that since she couldn't spare more than a remnant to deal with other things. She'll feel better when he's done with her. It's been a while since she's been taken in hand and she gets like that when she's deprived of sex." My eyes widened. "Wait you're saying he's-?!" "Going to force her into submission. Yes. It probably seems harsh to you but she enjoys it even if she is pissed off right now. There are few things she likes better than to be forced into compliance during sex. Don't worry over her. She'll feel better once they return." I swallowed thickly and Zangetsu reformed at my side. "She's really my mom...?" Gin inclined his head, glancing to toward town. "Yes. She's not likely to be as you recalled her though since she became a stranger after your birth. She won't be nearly so angry as you saw a few minutes ago though." I heaved a sigh, looking at the ground as Shiro finally drew back. The armor crumbled away and I rubbed at my chest. *Are you alright?... I know that must be a lot for you to take in...* A shaky breath left my lungs and I pushed the badge to my chest. "Special badge of lonely hearts activate." He slipped from my body, touching my shoulder lightly. "Kisuke's doing no doubt. Only he could come up with something so stupid. Let's go, I'll take you back to the shop while we wait on them." My head fell forward, following after Gin when he began walking away.

I didn't know how long it was but someone finally emerged from the training room. I jumped up, watching Kisuke climb out holding Tsubashi against his chest. I wasn't entirely convinced she was even awake and I blushed as his jacket rode up around her hips. Under it she wasn't wearing any clothes and I jerked my eyes away as Kisuke plopped down at the table with us. He had lost his shirt somewhere along the way but thankfully still had his hakama on. Both of them looked pretty worn down and more than a little dirty. "You were down there longer than expected. I'm glad she's doing better now though." Gin commented and Tsubashi slowly turned around in his lap. "Sorry about earlier... You will learn though that I don't take well to those that attack the people I care about. Especially Ginshuri. Now. I'm sure you have a lot of questions." I nodded, sitting forward to get a good look at her face. "Masaki was created to change the course of events because Kisuke decided he didn't want involved. Which apparently didn't last long." A glare was shot his way but he just shrugged. "That's not any way to treat someone who saved everyone." "Really? Because what I saw indicates that you could not have beaten him on your own. You only succeeded because of Ichigo." He smirked, rocking back on one hand. "Maybe you're right. He is pretty strong." My brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" She huffed, turning back to me. "I'm able to look through time in order to change events by planting myself in certain places. Like Aizen. I'm sorry I placed all that on you. It wasn't my intent. When I created myself as Masaki I didn't look to see how things were handled, only that they were. I was too busy dealing with other issues. I hope you can understand that and from now on you won't be required to do anything unless you wish to. I am here to handle things from now on." I swallowed thickly, watching her eyes as she fought just to keep them open. "But I!-... You're my mom! How can you sit there like I don't mean anything to you?!!" Her eyes widened a bit before she heaved a sigh. "Because I don't know you. As I've said, my soul went to you and all my memories with it. I'm sorry. It's an unfortunate side effect from being born from a remnant." My jaw clenched and Shiro pulled me back into his chest. "I'm sorry that things have fell the way they have. It probably seems harsh to you but I'm not in the habit of measuring my words. I say what I mean even if it isn't what someone wants to hear. I would like to get to know you however. You are my son after all and I'm not heartless. I just don't have patience for playing games. I will understand if you choose to leave things as they are though. Either way I'll ensure all your needs are met, you and your family. Though it's probably better you don't mention me to them. Your sisters aren't really mine. Everything I was became yours the second you were born. Who ever lost their soul to that body helped to give them life, but it wasn't me." My fist balled in my lap. "You don't care about them then..." "No. I'm sorry but I'm not going to lie." Zangetsu caught my hand, squeezing gently as I stood up. "I need time to think." She nodded, pulling something from her pocket. "Take this in the mean time." My brows furrowed, watching her scribble out a check before handing it towards me and I glared. "You can't buy me!" Her eyes rolled back in her head until they turned white. "Please. I'm well off and I don't need to buy you. What ever you choose is fine by me. I'm just ensuring anything you need is taken care of. Take it. No strings attached."

I hesitated but Shiro snatched it from her. "Damn! Look at all those zeros! You're really rich if you can just give away all this!" I grabbed the check from him, glaring at it until I saw the number. "10 million?! I can't take this!" She waved me off. "Sure you can. I have over 2 billion. That's a drop to what I have and my assets are continuously making money. I want you to keep it. Spilt it up with your family. I may not know them but they're important to you." A final sigh was shoved from my lungs and I tucked it into my pocket. "Thank you, Ichigo. I will tell you. In the end the choice is yours, but make sure you understand what you're doing before you tell your family about me. Especially your sisters. To me they're like strangers. I don't know them at all and I have none of the affection a mother should have. If you tell them about me they'll expect things to be as they were. They'll expect a mother. And I'm not. Time has healed over the wound left from Masaki's death and telling them would only tear it open and dump salt into it. Remember that before you make your decision. I'll be back in 2 weeks when you've had a chance to think and clear your head." I cringed, watching her stand from the table and flick her hand downward before walking through the wall. "What was that?!" Shiro asked, hurrying over to inspect the area in the wall she had walked through. He reached out and his hand vanished, making him jump back. For a long moment he just started at the area before slowly poking his head through. A second later the rest of him followed and I stood up to join him. My jaw dropped when I stuck my head through though. A huge mansion stretched out before me. It was massive and had a glass pool house connected to the end. Someone grabbed me suddenly, hauling me back through. "I wouldn't go too far in there. She has a habit of keeping some pretty dangerous animals and I don't think she'd take too well to you hurting them if they attack you. Besides. She didn't invite you to her home. You said you needed time to think and you can do that from here." I frowned as Kisuke stepped away. "Don't wander over there without her." I heaved a sigh, giving one last look too the apparent portal before pulling the check from my pocket. "I guess I'll just go get this cashed then..." "Good idea. She'll be back in time."

I thought the bank teller was going to faint when I handed over my check. "This isn't a joke, kid. Shouldn't you be in school?!" She finally grumbled and I sighed. "Just open the account and run it through. It's not a joke." Her eyes narrowed before finally typing away at the computer as she ran the check. Her eyes bugged out after second and she straightened up, giving me a bright smile that made me roll my eyes. "Now you act professional huh?" Her face flushed red as she picked up papers from the printer and slid them to me. "Just sign these. I'm sorry but how did a kid like you even come across that kind of money?!" My shoulder rolled, scribbling down my name before pushing them back. "That's my business. Now I need to with draw 1500." She inclined her head, motioning me to follow her out into the main lobby where I was given my money. I was sure Yuzu and Karin would love to go shopping.


	7. To fear what we do not understand(3-21 1...

Yuzu squealed as she held up a bright yellow sun dress. "Isn't it beautiful?!" She gushed and I offered a smile as Karin nodded. "It really suits you, Yuzu." She grinned wide as I rubbed her hair before hurrying away to try it on. "So. How did you get this money anyhow? You're not doing anything illegal are you?" My face pulled back, turning to look at Karin as she watched me. "No way! I met-... A new friend. She had a lot of money and gave me a check..." Her eyes narrowed and I rubbed the back of my head. "A new friend huh? It wouldn't happen to be a girlfriend would it?" My face flushed bright red and I scrambled. "No!! It's nothing like that at all!!" She hummed, head tipping towards the sports store a few doors ahead of us. "Just don't get yourself in trouble. Seems pretty odd that this friend would give you 1500 dollars for nothing." I heaved a sigh, debating on whether I should tell her or not. After all, Tsubashi was right. They would expect her to love them and finding out she didn't would crush them all over again. It had cut me pretty deep too, but there was some connection to build from on my part. If what she said about them not really being her's was true then she had no reason to even try. My jaw clenched before shoving a hand through my hair. "Why don't you head on up? I'll wait here for Yuzu while you go look around." She frowned, just watching me for a second before punching my shoulder lightly. "I don't know what's going on with you lately but I don't like it. You've been acting really weird. Then you suddenly have all this money. Ichigo. We need you. So don't do anything that would get you taken away from us." I swallowed thickly before inclining my head. "I'm always going to be there for you guys. I promise I'm not doing anything illegal or dangerous." She finally nodded and headed down the hall way to the sporting goods store. "Ichigo!" I turned around when Yuzu cried cheerfully, stopping just before the scanners to display her dress proudly. I grinned, motioning for her to turn once. "It looks good on you." She grinned wide, running off to pay for it. It was good to see her so happy and excited. *But you're not.* I winced some but the ghost of arms hugging me helped to still my mind. *Relax some. Let me help you.* He tugged lightly and I followed it until I could feel him wrap around me like a calming blanket. *That's better. I wish I knew I could do this before. I'll make you feel better.* I sighed, sinking back into the warm comfort. *It feels good... What are you doing?* He chuckled lightly, his amusement washing over to me. *I'm honestly not sure. I can pull you into me though and feel what you feel. Can you feel me?* My head nodded before realizing he couldn't see, but he understood anyhow. *That's good. I'm quite interested in this woman, Tsubashi. I always knew that Masaki was different.* My face scrunched. *You knew my mom?!*

He hummed. *In a matter of speaking. I was born into her soul but unable to completely take control of her.* My eyes widened, one hand going to my chest. *You what?!! You tried to kill my mother?!!* He cringed away from me. *It was a long time ago. I didn't mean to upset you...* A breath was forced out as I tried to calm myself down. *Tell me what happened.* He nudged me a bit and I opened fully to him, getting a relieved sigh. *I don't remember much before I transferred into her. But I know I was created to fight, and that I was good at it. Something went wrong when I attached at her soul though and I couldn't gain control. I later found out that your father had linked souls with her's. But there was something else. She was different from anyone I'd had contact with and it was as if her soul was reaching out to mine as well. Trying to devour me. What ever she is. She's nothing like you've ever seen. Even as what she called a remnant she was extremely powerful. She completely locked me away and I stayed that way until Kisuke forced me back out by nearly killing you. You're every bit as strong as she was. I guess that would sense though since you got her soul and me in the process.* My eyes darted to my feet but Yuzu grabbed my hand suddenly, dragging me down the hall. *I got her soul... She said someone lost their soul to her though. That's how she was able to have my sister's. She killed someone...* He frowned, brushing along my side. *I don't think so. Even locked away I had some idea what was going on. It was your father that allowed her to continue to live. As you were being born she grabbed onto his soul, pulling half into her own body as you took her own. He let her though and he understood what was happening. I know because I could feel everything between them while I was within her soul. We were connected like you and me are now. And so were they.* I swallowed thickly, heaving a sigh. *I guess I'll have a lot to talk to her about when she finally comes back.* He hummed, forcing comfort and a more relaxed mindset at me. *I don't know how you're doing that, but I like it. Please don't stop.* A flicker of surprise tickled over from him before he hugged me tightly. *Not ever. Just let me in.* I smiled, struggling for a moment before managing to return the mental hug and smooth his worry. *I'm here now. And I'm not leaving. I promise.*...

My back hit the bed with a huff and I pushed the badge to my chest. "Special badge of lonely hearts active." Shiro and Zangetsu appeared at my side and I dropped the badge on the night stand. "He has to do something about that stupid activation phrase. I feel like a moron every time I let you guys out." Shiro huffed a laugh, landing over me but I caught his hands before he could start his assault. "Please not now..." His face scrunched before lifting and flipping me onto my stomach. My shirt was shoved up and I growled, trying to push him off but he kept me too well pinned. "I said no!" My breath caught as he pushed me down. He froze over me, hands pausing where he had just gotten my shirt off. "Hey... Easy now, King. I wouldn't ever do that to you again... Don't be scared." A gentle kiss was pressed to the base of my skull but I flinched away from him. He jumped as much as I did before nuzzling into my throat. I shoved him away though, tucking my chin so he couldn't reach. "Get off of me!" He flinched away from my growl, though I was barely managing to keep the fear from my voice. I couldn't take having him force that a second time. I was flipped over suddenly and I grabbed him, but he just laid over my lap. "That's not!-... Do you really think I'd hurt you like that again?..." I swallowed thickly, fingers loosening from where they were probably bruising his pale skin. "I was just going to give you a massage..." Sorrow filled the connection he'd created between us and I finally managed to find my way through that remembered fear. My head fell forward as the rest of me went back and I drug him up over my chest. "I'm sorry... I panicked." My fingers threaded through his hair but he wouldn't look at me. "You still don't trust me..." "You forced yourself on me and I'm not going to fully get over that so quickly Especially when you start shoving me around like that. What did you expect me think you were doing?"

His jaw clenched, throat bobbing against my chest as I petted back his long mane of hair. "I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry that I scared you." I sighed, pushing my own feelings through our connection to smother the hurt. He eagerly latched onto me, soaking in the comfort I offered and I hugged him tightly. "It's ok now. Just try to remember that I'm still recovering. Even if I do enjoy having you like that, feeling like you're not giving me a choice stirs up that pain." Nails scratched lightly along my sides as he finally looked up at me. "That was a mistake that I won't ever repeat. I never imagined I could hurt you that badly but now that I know I wouldn't ever do it again. I never wanted to hurt you. I need you to know that. And from now on I'll remember to take things easy so I don't stress you." A soft kiss was pressed to my chest and I tipped my head back to give him my throat. He eagerly leaned up, placing several hot kisses there before pulling my face into his neck. I sighed into the tender flesh, dipping my tongue into the hollow that formed when he swallowed. "Are you ok now?" I nodded lightly, rolling so he was at my side instead of on top of me. "Yeah. I'm ok now. I'll take that massage. If you're still offering." He perked up, gently nudging me until I let him straddle my hips once more. "Sorry I scared you. I really didn't mean to. I just didn't realize how jumpy you still were. It's been hard for me to be so delicate with you. I'll do what you need me to though. It's my fault you need the cuddling after all but I'll keep a lid on it until you're ready for me." A small huff escaped my throat. "Now that just makes me nervous. Just what do you have planned for me?" He grinned wide, fingers tangling in my hair to tug my head back until he could seal his lips around my throat. "I want to be able to pin you to the bed and have you beg me to fill you. I want your willing submission without fear that it will cost you. And I never want to see fear in your eyes when you look at me. I'll get it too. Sooner or later you'll be completely mine and there won't be any doubt as to my intent. You'll know without a doubt that I would never hurt you." My face softened, head falling back as I gave myself over to him. "I can't wait..."

My foot tapped impatiently at the floor as I waited for Tsubashi to come back. These 2 weeks had felt like months to me and I was excited to see her again. Even if she wasn't the same person that had raised me I still wanted to know her. Something ran through the portal she created and I jumped up. "Is that a dinosaur?!!" It spun around, letting out several shrill barks before Tsubashi stepped through. "I told you, you weren't supposed to be here, Rictor." It spun around, head jerking side to side. "Come here." She tried to pick him up but he skittered away, leaping onto the wall and climbing to the top. "Rictor!" She warned but he just shriked at her and puffed up his chest. The door sliding open made us all look though to see my dad standing there. I blinked as he slid the door back closed and stepped up to face her. "Hey. Tsubashi right?" Her head cocked to the side, looking him up and down before turning to Kisuke who grinned. "He was Masaki's husband." Realization flickered across her face before it was covered by shock when he swung his arm around her neck and yanked her into a hug. She yelped and sank her teeth into his shoulder making him wince as blood began soaking through his shirt. "Hey now. What was that about?" For a second longer she just stood there before finally letting him go. "What do you think you're doing grabbing me like this!? Release me at once!" My dad grinned wide despite the obviously painful bite she had given him. "Oh come on! Don't be like that! You've been gone for a long time and now that you're back you're so hostile." I frowned and her brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?! Get off of me!" He let her shove away and straightened one more. "Masaki. I know that you were her." Her eyes widened, jerking to me and I put up my hands. "I didn't tell anyone! I didn't want them to be hurt like you said." Dad caught her shoulder getting a low growl that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "She's scared of him... I wonder what he did to her." Zangetsu noted curiously. My eyes widened but Gin stepped up behind her and her posture visibly sagged after a moment. Dad sighed, letting his hand fall. "That's not the reaction I expected at all. What happened to you?"

Her jaw clenched but she didn't say anything. *Ah* The back of his head was rubbed firmly as he watched her for a long moment. "Masaki remembered toward the end. She knew that she was a remnant and that having Ichigo would mean that she would die. I gave her half of my soul to keep her with me. I know that it wasn't really her after that, but I couldn't bare the thought of losing her. Even though I did anyhow. She told me about how she was put here to alter events and that if I ever met her fully, as you. That you'd probably be pretty tense. She didn't seem too convinced that you would want to talk things out but she never did understand just how stubborn I can be." His thumb was jerked toward his chest and she watched him warily. "She shouldn't have been able to tell you anything. Remnants very rarely remember anything about the soul they were spawned from." He snorted a laugh, grinning wide. "She said that too. I think we have that hollow to thank for you getting your memories. He fussed himself to your soul during a battle and I had to link us in order to prevent you from fully transforming." Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean link?" "It means he bonded his soul to yours. He willingly offered himself as your Basel while you were Masaki." Kisuke spoke up, rocking back on his hands as she watched my dad widely. *Humm?* "What's a Basel?" Dad asked but Tsubashi plopped down on the floor. "To be fair he really didn't know the full extent of what he was doing." Behind me Shiro sat forward. "A Basel is another you bond your soul to giving you the ability to feel and alter their emotions or thoughts. At least on the surface. It sounds good until you realize just what that really means. The weaker soul can easily be pushed down by the stronger one making them a slave. Every thought they have, every emotion they feel is then under the control of the stronger. They can be twisted and warped until there isn't anything left if that's what is desired. Or the weaker of the 2 can be punished through that bond with nothing more than a thought. It even gives stronger of them power over their death. With nothing more than a whim the weaker soul could be ripped from it's vessel and absorbed into the other." My eyes widened, watching her in shock as she slowly looked up to my dad. He swallowed thickly, kneeling down next to her. "I would never hurt you like that..." She scoffed, snapping her eyes to the wall. "Of course not. You were my subservient. Even a remnant like that one held far more power than you could ever begin to comprehend." He looked surprised before nudging her leg with the back of his hand. "I never felt the least bit threatened in that regard. I would like to know what has you so jumpy if that's not it though." Her jaw clenched, pulling her legs up to her chest. "She's still recovering from another remnant that was beaten into non function by a mate. It's going to take a while for her to her feel comfortable again." My eyes widened as much as dad's as Ginshuri spoke.

The little dinosaur clamored from the wall suddenly, scrambling over to huddle up in her lap with a sorrowful little keen. Tsubashi hugged him against her chest, petting back his quills. I couldn't believe someone had really hurt her like that. "Tsubashi... You knew I wouldn't hurt you. If you didn't you would have used that connection to get rid of me. So trust yourself if you can't trust me." A low growl rumbled from her throat. "Remnants are stupid! I don't have any trust in them what so ever! If they had any sort of intelligence Samantha would have stabbed that bastard in his face instead of letting him beat on her for 20 some years!" My mouth fell open, watching her before I turned to glare at the wall. True maybe I didn't really know her, but she was still my mom. *Gasp!* My head snapped back around when she made a startled noise to see Dad had pulled her into his arms. "It's ok now. I swore I'd protect you once and that hasn't changed. As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you." Her eyes were wide as he held her and she looked really tense. Though I guessed she should be. She didn't remember him at all because I got her memories. It was like being in the arms of a stranger. "She isn't going to remember any of that, Isshin. Don't forget that she isn't Masaki." Kisuke noted, tipping back his head so his hat wasn't blocking his eyes. "I know that. But it doesn't change anything for me. It's actually exciting to have to win her back over." A wide cheerful grin spread over his face that made her's twist in confusion before she huffed. "Your optimism is misplaced. I don't want to be won over." Her arms crossed over her chest but quickly grabbed onto him when he stood up. Wide startled eyes darted around as she cluched his shirt. "Easy. I wouldn't drop you." A low nervous growl whined from her throat but she didn't follow through with the threat when he petted her hair. "So what are you anyhow? You can cut your soul into pieces and be in more than one place at once. And you're strong enough to make any captain look like a push over. Not to mention the fact that your soul latched onto mine and tried to absorb me. I'm still not sure why you stopped though." Shiro questioned, one finger tracing my spine as I leaned backwards into him. Tsubashi shifted uncomfortably in Dad's arms, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. If it bothered him he didn't let on though as he let her cling to him. "I'm an immortal and my soul can indeed absorb others around me. It probably stopped because I could feel you would be useful in the future. Count yourself lucky." He snorted, rocking back on one hand as the other tugged me backwards into him.

My face heated up and Tsubashi laughed lightly. "It would seem you're both pretty lucky." Dad glanced at us, a faint blush covering his own cheeks. "They do seem pretty good for each other now. Though I will still kill you if you pull another stunt like the one that made him hide for a month." Dad said, leveling Shiro with a heated look that made him shift nervously under it. "You don't have to worry over that anymore. Oh, Tsubashi. You said that Basels could feel each other's emotions. I can feel Ichigo's and he can feel mine. I can even change his emotions by feeding him what I'm feeling. Is it possible that he's my Basel?" My eyes widened, looking back at him and she hummed. "Well, since you were fussed to my soul and then transferred to him I'd say that it's highly likely. But also that it guess deeper than it. Because you fussed to my soul while Masaki we became one meaning you are one with him. Your souls are the same and that makes you imprints. It creates a very strong bond between 2 souls. Normally it happens when 2 are close enough they mistake each other for one. But in your case there is no mistake because you are one." He perked up, holding me a bit tighter. "So that's why we feel so drawn to each other." She inclined her head, finally relaxing just a bit to let blood flow through my dad's arm again. The white indentations flushed pink when she relaxed her grip and sat up a bit. Dad grinned, just letting her sit on one arm as she hung onto the other. I didn't notice how small she was until now. "So should I be worried if he's my Basel? I don't want to accidently hurt him." I finally asked and she shook her head. "It isn't something you'll be likely to accidently do. Becoming someone's Basel can be a good thing. If that person is kind. If not they can easily use that bond to tear you apart. It takes a huge amount of trust to become someone's Basel since you're giving them charge over your life." Ginshuri nodded, picking up Rictor to set in her arms to keep them busy. "With any luck he'll be as good to you as Tsubashi is to me." I sighed, glancing back to Shiro. "I'm sure he'll treat me just fine." My face softened, sinking back into him as he tugged my arms. It felt good to be here even if I didn't fully understand everything yet.

Time skip: 1 year

I groaned, cracking open an eye to stare at the ceiling as the weight on my chest shifted. "Good morning, Ichigo..." Zangetsu murmured, dropping a kiss onto my chest. "Morning." One hand tangled in his hair, thumb petting his cheek until a clawed foot kicked us both from the bed onto the floor. "Good morning!" Shiro grinned and I jumped up, snapping my finger out toward him as I glared. "Hey!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!!" His grin widened, dropping onto his elbows to watch us with his chin in his hands. Pale legs swung in the air above and I brought my fist down on the top of his head making him yelp as a bump formed. "Ha!! That's what you get!!" He pouted, arms snapping across his chest until Zangetsu heaved a sigh. "Well, since we're clearly not going to get anymore sleep we might as well get up." I sighed, shoving a hand back through my hair before tugging on pants. "Yeah. Since someone!" A pointed look was given to Shiro as he gave me a unrepentant grin. "Couldn't just let us rest." He rolled his eyes, flopping onto his back to make grabby hands at me until I finally sat on the edge next to him. "You sleep too much! I need attention you know!?" I heaved a sigh, slipping my fingers through his hair. "Yes, I know. But I need to sleep too and after giving you my attention no less than 4 times last night I was exhausted. Can hollows go into heat?" He pulled a face before digging into my pants to pull me out. "Who knows! I just know that I'm horny and I need you!" I groaned, watching him throw himself down on the bed and kick his legs in the air. His hips wiggled against the bed enticingly and I groaned, climbing over him. "You've been acting very oddly since yesterday. I thought you liked being in charge?" He bucked up against my semi hard on, grinding until it was fully engorged with blood. *Nah!* 2 fingers slipped into his mouth, sucking them noisily before they slid down to sink into himself. "Come on! I need you!!" A long groaned excaped from my throat and I grabbed the lube from the dresser, squirting some into him before coating myself. His fingers scratched at my hip when I pushed against him and he bucked onto me. I hissed, sinking fully in with almost no resistance despite only having taken him a handful of times. He had never acted like this though and I was truthfully a little concerned. A long keen made my cock jump inside him and he rocked down on me urgently until I picked up my pace. "I got you!" His own cock pressed into my navel, rubbing firmly with each thrust. *Ahh!* I grunted as he clenched tight around me. Nails scratched at my skin and he yanked me down into a bruising kiss that left me panting for air. "I need it!! I need you to fill me up! Please!!" His urgent cries made my stomach tighten in pleasure. "I will! I'll push my cock so deep you can feel it in your throat and when I cum you'll taste it!" His eyes widened, hips leaving the bed to meet each thrust. I wasn't as good at talking dirty as him, and certainly not Zangetsu. Who would have ever knew he had such a dirty mouth? But he liked it anyhow.

Shiro moaned loudly, arching up into me as I picked up my pace. He tightened up, already approaching release. I gritted my teeth, groaning into his throat as my balls slapped against his ass. "Damn! I'm so close already! Can you feel how close I am too blowing my load inside you?!" *Nah!! AHHHH!!* He screamed, nails clawing at my back and I grunted. My balls tightened up, and I gasp. "Here it comes!" His eyes widened and I slammed as together as I met my end. His own release spattered my chest and I panted as my cock pumped out my cum deep into him. Below me he moaned and writhed in pleasure. Our bodies sliding against one another as his muscle rippled around me as if drinking in my fluid. Finally he went limp under me, panting as I pulled out to wipe up the mess from his stomach. A few gentle pets were given after he was cleaned up and he just laid there for me. "You know I don't mind giving you this. But I'm kinda worried about this sudden change." He hummed, middle pressing up into my hand when I tried to pull away. "I'm not used to you being so submissive." His skin prickled with goose bumps under my fingers and I heaved a sigh, tucking myself back into my pants. "Kisuke would probably know something about it. But for right now I just want to eat before you jump me again. Come on." My hand was held out and he lazily fit his into it for me to pull him to his feet. His pants were pulled on and I hurried from the room before we were caught up again.

Mom and dad were curled up in the couch sleeping and I chuckled as I covered them both up. They'd been playing a game of cat and mouse game ever since she showed up but it was looking like he was finally winning her over. Until now she done her best to keep distance between them and even hid when ever he happened to come here. It was good to see she had relaxed. Something nudged my shoulder and I glanced up to see one of Indoraptors. Chimera. She warbled softly and I petted her muzzle. "Good morning to you too." I couldn't understand them like Mom did but that didn't matter. "I'm starving!" Shiro whined, flopping into my back and I finally drug him to the kitchen. Maria was already there and hurried to grab eggs from the fridge to start breakfast. She was my mom's house keeper, taking care of the cooking and cleaning. We didn't talk much though since she spoke Spanish and I understood next to none of what she said. She didn't understand me either though so we were even. "Well. Good morning." I blinked, turning to see Kisuke making his way in the back door. "Oh good. I wanted to talk to you anyhow since you know more about hollows than me." He raised a brow, looking at us. "That so? What seems to be the problem?" "I'm horny!!" Shiro declared, head thumping against the table. My face turned beat red, and I covered it with my hands. "No matter how many times he fucks me I still feel like I'm on fire inside! I'm used to being top but since yesterday I can't get turned on unless he's pounding into me!" Kisuke's face flushed pink and he cleared his throat. "Well... That's not usual hollow behavior. At least not that I've heard of. But you aren't a usual hollow. You were an experiment so without Aizen's research I can't really tell you what's going on for sure. Though it does sound like you could be going through a heat cycle. That certainly not normal for hollows though." My face scrunched. "Wait. I'm really confused! Shouldn't he only be able to have a heat cycle of he was female? Because that implies he's trying to get pregnant." Kisuke shrugged. "Like I said. I unfortunately don't have much to tell you since he was an experient created by Aizen. Best I can tell you is just try to keep up with his needs as best you can until it rides out." My head fell back, staring at the ceiling until Shiro landed in my lap. "You heard him, King! I need lots of love!" One hand covered my face and the other pulled him down so his face was buried in my neck. He smelled really good today but I couldn't quite place the scent. Just that it was spicy and turned me on. "You're lucky you're cute. Can you at least wait until after breakfast though?" His face scrunched, and he wiggled against my lap making me hard all over again. "I'll try. But please hurry! This feeling is driving me crazy!" He moaned, mouth falling open against my throat to moisten my skin. Clearly I was going to have my work cut out for me.

My jaw opened and closed several times as Shiro shuffled nervously in front of me. "Well. In hide sight maybe I shouldn't have encouraged you to indulge him without doing further research. But honestly, how was I supposed to know that he could develop female organs?" Kisuke asked, rubbing the back of his head. "This has to be a dream! This can not be real!" I moaned, covering my face. "Take it easy, Ichigo. I realize this isn't ideal and you don't have to carry this responsibly yet. He sure doesn't look like he's ready to have a baby either. This is something that's good to know though if you decide you want children." My brows furrowed, looking back at my mom. "Well he's already knocked up so I hardly see how we can avoid it!" She shot me a disapproving look. "It's not even a month old and until it's born it only lives parasitically from it's carriers soul. It can be gotten rid of easily if you choose to do so. But that is a decision that needs to be made quickly before it can develop more than it already has." My eyes widened before jerking to Shiro who wrapped an arm around his stomach. It was proceeding much quicker than a normal pregnancy. Though that shouldn't be a surprise since nothing about it was normal. "Relax, Shiro. It's a choice that you both need to make. But remember that you can try again when you're ready if not now. I'm sure Kisuke can figure out how to trigger a cycle as well so you can plan around it." He sighed, arm dropping as he stared at his slightly extended stomach. "I guess it is probably best we wait. I just... Knowing that I could create a life. That's really something, you know? And what if this is my only chance?" I sighed, closing the few steps between us to rest my hand on his middle. "It won't be. You'll be able to carry again whether you keep this one or not." He glanced back at Mom as she spoke. "You're sure?" She nodded. "I've already looked at both courses of action. Either way you'll be able to have or add to a family when ever you're ready." He relaxed against me, bobbing his head lightly. "Then I want to wait. I'm just not ready for this right now if I can have it at a later time." I wasn't sure how I felt. On one hand he was right. We weren't ready. Especially with the pace this pregnancy was moving at. But on the other it was my child. "King?" Warm fingers tangled with mine, tugging me forward by them until I was pressed against him. "Are you ok with that?... I don't want to make you uncomfortable by making you think I don't care about what you think." I breathed a sigh, kissing his neck lightly. "I'm ok with what ever you decide, Shiro. I'm torn in both directions but like my mom said, we will have our family anyhow so it's better to wait until we're prepared to take care of them." He released a breath of relief. "That's what I thought too. Thank you for calming me down, Tsubashi. I needed to hear that." She nodded, touching his shoulder gently to lead him away and I followed.

Time skip: 5 years

The soft cries from the next room finally woke me and I groggily climbed from the bed to stumble toward them. The door was already open and I rubbed my eyes of the blurriness as a form took shape in the corner. "Sorry they woke you. Want to help me feed?" A deep breath was pushed out and I gathered up Isamu from the cradle before joining Shiro on the couch. "His bottle is here." He said, opening his thighs where he'd been keeping it warm while feeding Masaki. "Hey there. What's the matter, Isamu?" His little face scrunched, whimpering until I set the nipple against his lips. "There you go. He latched on right away, sucking greedily as I brushed his cheek with my finger. It was so soft and I smiled down at him. "I can't believe we really have a family... I think Zangetsu is jealous of them." I chuckled, bouncing Isamu lightly. "Probably because they're cute than he is. But he loves them just as much as we do. He'll just need some extra attention so he knows we aren't going to forget about him. It's got to be hard on him now. Since you got pregnant you've needed all of my attention and now they need it. There hasn't been much time for him in the last 4 months and we need to make up for that." He nodded. "I know. I guess I'd feel pretty left out if I were in his place. It's just a good thing he's more laid back than me." I choked back a bark of laughter, just imaging his reaction. "Definitely. He really has been patient with us but I don't want to push it. The last thing I want is for him to start thinking I don't want him." A form filled the door way making me jump a bit until I saw it was only the subject of our conversation. "Hey. Sorry I woke you." He didn't say anything, but instead just wandered over and tucked himself into my side. The bottle was taken from my hand freeing it to wrap my arm around his shoulders as I nuzzled into his hair. "I love you." He smiled, tipping his head back to catch a sweet kiss before resting his forehead against my neck. "I love you as well. And I don't think that I'm unwanted. I understand that he's needed your attention and I don't begrudge either of you that. Or them. I am glad to hear you're going to make an effort to include me more though." Another soft kiss was pressed to his head and I held him tighter. "Of course. You're important too and I need you to know that. Even if things have happened that distracted us from you. We didn't forget." His lips tugged into a smile and he nuzzled into me. It felt so good to have a family and I wouldn't let them go for the whole world. Not ever...


End file.
